Smallville TLSOK Season 2: The Mechanical Flesh
by SmallvilleAU52
Summary: The 2nd Installment of my "Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton" fanfiction series. The Fortress of Solitude has risen, but so has the malevolent Kryptonian android known as The Eradicator - who plans on 'rebuilding' the Earth into New Krypton by unleashing something that will definitely put Daniel's body and mind to the test. REBOOTED SERIES NOW AVAILABLE TO READ!
1. Danger 2x01

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or Smallville, except for my own characters!_

**winthjo- Maybe ;)**

**A/N: This is season two of my 'Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton' series. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

_Daniel: "Previously on Smallville: The 'Lost' Son Krypton…"_

"_Yes," Daniel smiled in satisfaction as the sapphire blue Crystal of Knowledge levitated from the slot in front of him to his eye level._

"_Urgh!" he screamed as the crystal glowed brighter through the gaps in his fingers._

_Ian reacted to his friend's scream and dashed to his aid to see his friend holding something that was steadily glowing brighter in his hand by the second._

"_What the hell-?" _

_Suddenly, the light erupted from Daniel's hand, knocking Ian off his feet and transported both of them._

"_Here goes nothing," he said to himself, staring down at the crystal in his hand and threw it as hard and far as he could away from him, in which it landed in the snow._

_For a few seconds or so, it seemed like nothing had happened as only silence could be heard, but that silence was immediately replaced with the sound of gigantic crystals rising from the snow-covered ground to form a fortress of pure, clear crystals._

"_I cannot tell you how proud I am of you for succeeding in your task of assembling the Fortress of Solitude, BEFORE it went into the wrong hands," AI Jor-El stated in a still very proud voice. "But, an issue still needs to be resolved."_

"_What issue?" Daniel asked puzzled at what the AI was talking about._

"_You still have no kryptonian name," AI Jor-El reminded him._

"_I've been thinking for a while about this and I thought of a kryptonian name," Daniel told him._

"_Then by all means, tell me," AI Jor-El assured his nephew._

"_How about: Dux-El?" Daniel suggested with a smile. "The word 'Dux' means 'leader' in Latin and since I thought that's what I'm practically going to be-"_

_But AI Jor-El silenced him kindly and with his loud booming voice, he announced proudly:_

"_Dux-El, the 'Lost' Son of Krypton- has FINALLY been found at last."_

_Multiple arcs of electricity sparked in the caves for a few minutes, until suddenly a pale woman with long and wavy bright red hair appeared wearing no clothes appeared kneeling on the floor like in the Terminator movies. She then stood up and glanced around her._

"_Great," the woman huffed at the fact that she was naked and then said: "I've got to find, Smallville. He'll know what to do."_

The Future Woman's P.O.V- (09:00)

I walked carefully and quietly out of the Kawatche Caves on my tip-toes (which hurt like HELL, but I pushed through). Fortunately though, it wasn't a long way towards the exit of the caves, so my next objective was to get some clothes, since my already quite pale body was getting even _paler_ by the second.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly yet. My name is Erin Valentine and I'm from the future, the _near _future of the mid-2020's and not something like the 31st Century, not like _them_. Anyway, I was drying myself from a shower when I was transported here, completely naked and I figured the only one that could help me was 'Smallville', not the town, but the person aka Daniel Li, the genetically superior kryptonian clone. Mouthful I know, he even said so himself.

But then I started to panic, but not at the thought of meeting Daniel in a different time, but the thought of meeting Daniel at a different time where he didn't even _know _me yet and with my luck, I'm probably sometime where he _just _got his powers and physiology back. That would be bad news for me and the whole freaking space-time continuum as Carter once stated, or _will _state.

Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see as well as hopefully wish that I don't bump into the bitch along the way, although that'd be unlikely.

I looked up at the clear blue sky, yet another good day in Smallville and started to jog my way along the nearby trees for cover in case anyone saw me _like this._ It was would cause some attention that I would _not _like.

Luckily, after a few minutes, I gradually made it to the road and began running to the nearest gas station, knowing that there would properly be some bikers there to steal a ride and clothes from.

It didn't take long to reach a gas station and I noticed that there were only three male bikers there and no cars, so at least I would be causing a stir, or at least not a serious one. I smirked and casually began to walk towards them, all three of them started to wolf-whistle at me as I came and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes in pure disgust at them.

"Morning, fellas," I greeted with a smirk. "Say, that's a nice Harley."

The head biker I assumed, who had a bushy ginger beard and wore a black leather jackets, pants and boots grinned lustfully at me, occasionally 'scratching' his crotch region.

"Thanks," he said in what he thought was a seductive and cool voice. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Erin," I smirked, never leaving my gaze on any of the bikers, whom were all grinning with lust. "And yours?"

"Chuck," he answered, pressing his lips together with an air kiss. "What brings you out here little lady and naked as well?"

I continued to smirk and stated calmly:

"I just needed a ride and I thought that if I asked nicely, I could ride on your Harley."

"Sorry, sweetie," Chuck shook his head and then smiled cunningly, adding with a wink: "But there are other things that you can ride."

The other two bikers laughed, but I wasn't amused and forcefully grabbed him by the collar, pressing him against the Harley.

"Look, pal! I need your ride _now_!"

Chuck through my hands off of him, his face expression furious at what someone just did to him. Him!

"You're going to pay for that, slut!"

He whipped out a knife from his inside jacket pocket and swung the knick at me, but I blocked it easily with a high-section block, bent his arm forwards and disarmed it from him into my right hand.

"Seriously guys," I threatened with the knife still clutched tightly in my hands at the three terrified bikers, who all had their hands up in defence. "I need a ride and some clothes, so cough it over!"

They nodded frantically and started to take off almost all there clothes, except for the underwear and dumped it in front of me. It was almost funny, until I remembered why I was doing this and remained focused.

"I'll think I take this," I told them, grabbing Chuck's black leather jacket, his leather pants, along with one of the bikers' pair of boots.

"Wait, so you're just going to leave us here?" one of the bikers, who sounded as if he never went through puberty with a high pitched voice like that, causing me to laugh. I couldn't help it!

"Oh, don't be such babies," I glared at all of them as I mounted the Harley and started it. "I could have done a _lot _worse."

The Harley roared to life and I left the gas station, heading towards the Li Farm at _relatively _high speeds, whilst listening to the radio and singing along too. There was definitely a reason I was here.

Smallville TSLOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down)

_(Beginning Music)_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

**Daniel Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Rene Smith **

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Ben O' Connor**

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

**Warren Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Janine Li**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Joseph O' Connor**

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(End of music)_

Daniel or now also known as Dux-El, stood there in the Fortress of Solitude with a big, wide grin plastered on his face as he stared upwards where the gigantic, clear crystals almost met each other at the top, leaving a small view of the cloudless and blue sky above.

_I did it. I did it._

It almost felt too good to be true as he thought those words to himself again and again. He had accomplished something that took Clark almost an entire year to do, whilst it only took him about three months or so.

"_**Dux-El," AI Jor-El said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I know how proud you are of yourself, but that does not mean you can let your guard down for your next quest now begins: Your Kryptonian Training."**_

At these three words, Daniel face turned serious, however on the inside, he was jumping with joy at the prospect of training kryptonian martial arts and learning more about Krypton's History.

"Your right, Uncle Jor-El," he agreed, his face still serious. "Something tells me that it's only going to get worse as it also gets better."

"_**I agree, Dux-El," AI Jor-El sounded pleased that his biological nephew had grasped the seriousness of his kryptonian training so quickly. "First off we must-"**_

However, the AI's sentence was cut off, when a person came stumbling in with his arms wrapped around his chest as he shivered, due to the intense cold of the Arctic.

"Ian!" Daniel said loudly and ran to him at an average human speed and caught him just before he fell onto the hard, icy floor of the Fortress.

Ian was unresponsive, but his body was still shivering uncontrollably, so Daniel took off his bright red plaid jacket and put it on him, due to the face that he could handle the cold without it.

"Jor-El, I need to go! I'm sorry," Daniel shouted at AI Jor-El.

"_**Dux-El, you have not even STARTED your kryptonian training and yet you wish to leave now," the AI stated in a slightly frustrated tone of voice.**_

"Please, he's one of my best friends and I can't let him die!" Daniel begged. "It's my destiny to save people, so let me save him!"

AI Jor-EL remained silent for a moment, when at last, with great hesitancy, allowed him to take Ian to the nearest hospital, but only if Daniel promised to continue his kryptonian training.

"I promise," Daniel told him, lifting the unconscious Ian in his arms and super sped out of the Fortress and towards the nearest hospital.

AI Jor-El watched him super speed away and thought:

_Be careful, Dux-El. Your human friends can be your greatest strength, but it can also be one of your greatest weaknesses._

Somewhere in Germany

The mysterious shiny black goo slithered it's away through the sewers, occasionally stopping as if trying to find something… or someone.

It then started to move once again and slithered its way _upwards _out of the sewers of Germany and into a local hospital, where it stealthy snuck past all the staff and patients.

"I'll get the lab results immediately," it heard a tall male doctor, who had short brown hair, blue eyes, which were behind a pair of rectangular glasses and wore a traditional doctor's uniform.

For some weird and unexplained reason, the mysterious shiny black goo felt the urge to follow him and slithered down the corridors to where the doctor was getting the lab results for one of his leukemia patients.

"I can't wait until the conference is over so I can get back to Smallville," the doctor muttered bitterly under his breath.

At the word 'Smallville', its curiosity rose for that was the same word that he heard repeatedly from the 'lost' son, or 'Dux-El' and his friends, when he was trapped within the three Crystals of power, which was now known as the Fortress of Solitude.

_Maybe this human can help me reach this 'Smallville' and also finally meet the 'lost' son of Krypton._

It slithered nearer to the doctor, when the doctor dropped something into the mysterious shiny black goo and bent down, only to gaze in horror as he saw the 'thing' spring up at his face.

"Get off of me!" he screamed, trying to pry it away from his with his hands, but failed as the mysterious shiny black goo seemed to literally grapple on his face and gradually spread everywhere across his body. "NOOOOOO!"

That was the final word that the doctor said as the mysterious shiny black substance took over all of his body, leaving him _look _as if nothing happened, except for maybe the sinister look in his blue eyes.

"I AM ERADICATOR!" it declared in a deep robotic voice and added as he scanned all of the doctor's memories, including all his information of the planet: good and bad. "And I must _save_ this planet from what it is now."

Eradicator tilted his head upwards and suddenly flew out of the hospital at faster than sound speeds, whilst breaking the walls that were in his way without a single scratch on his human host towards Smallville, thanks to its host's memories and his highly superior intellect.

Li Residence, Smallville

Erin parked the Harley just beside a thick green bush, so that it wouldn't be seen and sneakily crept towards the house, hoping that she wasn't seen by anyone.

"That woman needs to sort out her priorities," a deep male voice stated, causing her to hide underneath one of the windows.

"Definitely," a female voice agreed.

This sparked Erin's curiosity and she carefully peeked through the window to see who were talking, yet when she did see, she almost forgot to breathe, for sitting on the couch and watching the TV were Warren and Janine Li.

_I can't believe I'm seeing them for the very first time. They're exactly like they are in their pictures._

Erin shook her head and hid back underneath the window again, trying to regain her focus as she said in a soft, quiet voice:

"I'm too early."

She reluctantly stood back up again and dashed back towards the hidden Harley, mounted it and switched on the radio to which she heard something that once again peaked her interest.

"_Reports state that Smallville High has been severely damaged as an unknown individual, possibly a meteor-freak, has wrecked almost everything in there, more news will be coming in shortly," a female voice said._

_I got to check this out._

Erin started the engine and rode towards Smallville High, since she knew that even if Daniel _was _here, he wouldn't be able to help her, since he didn't even know, or _met _her yet.

A hospital somewhere in Russia

Ian slowly gained consciousness as he gradually opened his eyes to see that he lying down on a white hospital bed and that he was in a unfamiliar room that didn't look like any of the hospital rooms at the Smallville Medical Centre, or even Metropolis Hospital.

"I see you're up," Daniel said, leaning his left shoulder against the wall with his bright red plaid jacket back on him again as he gazed at his best friend blinking a few times at the realization that he _not _in Smallville anymore or whatever in the cold, snow-covered place that he randomly appeared in moments ago that he assumed was the reason that brought him here in the first place.

"You've been out for about fifteen minutes or so. I even wanted to call a nurse, until I noticed you waking up just now," Daniel told him, still not breaking his gaze on his best friend.

"Where are we?" Ian groaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Somewhere in Russia, I'm not sure where though," Daniel answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to say. "How are you feeling?"

"Humph, how am _I _feeling?" Ian huffed in annoyance. "I'll tell how _I'm _feeling, I'm furious that my own 'best' friend won't tell me or any other of his 'friends' the truth! What are you hiding from us that are _so _important that you can't even tell anyone? What is it?"

He was now breathing hard in anger and Daniel couldn't blame him.

"Are you really sure you want to know? Really sure?"

"Yes!" Ian exclaimed, waiting impatiently on the hospital bed.

Daniel sighed and super sped out of the room and back with two sodas in his hands, which made Ian's eyes widen and his mouth gaping stupidly in shock.

"That's not all," Daniel said, placing his hands underneath the bed and effortlessly lifted it up a few feet in the air, which caused Ian to jump in surprise, whilst he stared at the floor below, which now looked a _lot _further down then before, until Daniel put his bed back down onto the floor again and sat onto one of the bedside chairs next to Ian.

"I also have more abilities such as invulnerability, a super eidetic memory, longevity and even more on the way," Daniel added, waiting for Ian's response as he just sat there staring at him silently.

"S-So, you're a meteor-freak," Ian finally managed to stutter out of his mouth, which caused Daniel to unexpectedly laugh loudly.

"No, I'm not a meteor-_infected_, I'm a genetically superior, or advanced super-powered kryptonian clone born to Lara and _Zor-El_," he explained, gritting his teeth at saying his biological father's name. "I was born around the year 1987-"

"Wait," Ian interrupted. "If you're born in 1987, why aren't you like… older?"

Daniel smiled, knowing that he was going to interrupt with a question once he told him his _true _birth year and once again began to explain:

"When I was transported here on my ship, since my planet, Krypton was dying, my ship was apparently caught in a cosmic storm, which chronologically froze my age at a few weeks old and would have kept my age as that, if it wasn't for my mom and dad taking me out of the ship, once I crash landed in a corn field as they drove by. Any questions?"

"So," Ian seemed to struggle to digest this recent information. "You're an alien, a kryptonian."

Daniel nodded and added:

"An 'advanced' kryptonian as I like to call myself."

"Yeah, that and you have these abilities that you didn't get from the green meteor rocks," Ian continued, whilst Daniel nodded with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me earlier about your powers? When we were little kids and how did you change from 5'5 and scrawny to well what you are now?"

"It's because I didn't even know I had powers back then, probably because technically I _didn_'t have them back then, due to the fact that my biological uncle, Jor-El, stored my powers _and _my true physiology into the Crystal of Knowledge, which was the sapphire blue crystal that teleported us to the Arctic," Daniel added at Ian's confused face when he mentioned the crystal. "Anything else you want to ask me, because I pretty much told you everything _I _know at the moment?"

Ian thought for sometime about it, but then shook his head.

"So you're a super-powered genetically advanced kryptonian clone that is actually born in 1987?"

"Yep," Daniel said, popping the 'p'.

"That's so cool," Ian grinned, which also made him grin in relieve at the fact that his best friend did not seem afraid about what he was or what he could do.

_Yeah, it's a good thing he didn't act like when Pete Ross found out about Clark in 'Smallville'. That wouldn't have been pretty._

Just then, a female nurse came in and switched on the TV inside the room.

"Sorry," she said in a relatively thick Russian accent. "Apparently, there is a special news broadcast of something going on in a place called 'Smallville', I hope you don't mind if I switch it on."

At this, both Daniel and Ian stared intently at the TV screen, along with the nurse to see a reporter in brown suit and microphone talk at the camera.

"_We are here at Smallville High, school to many students here in the small, yet also extremely bizarre town go to school here to tell you that something mysterious yet again from this town has crashed in this school and lay wreckage to it, just moments after the successful and rich, Joseph O' Connor's arrest, despite his catatonic state to which medical staff are still trying to figure out how he came to be this way."_

The nurse switched off the TV at the sound of her pager, although it really didn't matter, since Daniel had heard enough to know that something was going on, something worth checking out.

"I am very sorry, but I must go," she apologised to them. "If you need anything… Ian, then contact me or a doctor, I must go now."

Ian nodded and the nurse exited out of the room, leaving Daniel and him by themselves.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, believe me, I wish I could, but I wanted to keep you and everyone else save from the threats I encounter," Daniel apologized in a guilty voice, but Ian waved it off with an understanding smile.

"It's okay, you have your reasons and by the sounds of it, you've been protect not only the ones you love and care about, but also innocent people as well."

Daniel grinned, got up from the chair and super sped out of the room and towards Smallville High as fast as he could, leaving Ian sitting there in his bed in amazement.

"Whoa."

Smallville High

Erin parked the Harley against the tree and silently walked up the stairs of the building that lead to the entrance doors; ready for anything that might try and attack her, but no-one and nothing.

_So far, so good._

She opened one of the entrance doors and crept along the edges of the hallway, which brought back lots of memories in the process.

_God, I miss this place. It's been a while._

However, this was not a time for reminiscing and she shook her head out of her thoughts as she sneakily continued to go down the hallway, where she noticed that the further down she went, the more the things like lockers, walls, banners etc were becoming more damaged, so she knew she was getting close to the source of all this.

"Easy there, Erin," she murmured as quietly as she could in case anyone heard her. "What would Smallville do in a situation like this?"

Erin continued to creep silently against the edges of the hallway, until she saw it; a locker that was, compared to everyone else's, was _completely _destroyed with pieces of metal and paper still scattered on the floor.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good."

She cautiously walked nearer to where Daniel's locker _used _to be and bent down, picking up the largest piece of metal that she could find and examined its edges carefully.

_This was definitely destroyed with some energy-based attack, but there are loads of villains that use energy-based attacks, most of which Smallville hasn't even met yet. So who-?_

Erin heard a noise behind her and spun around quickly in a fighting stance with her guard up as she scanned the area with her eyes for anyone nearby.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her voice echoing down the hallway.

No-one, or rather nothing replied.

"Who's there?" she repeated, her eyes narrowing.

Suddenly, Erin felt a whoosh of wind rush past her and pick her upside down by her ankle as she realized that she was now dangling from one of the staircase ledges as something held on her right angle tightly.

"Insolent human!" a deep robotic voice, Eradicator's, sneered coldly as it held her. "You shall die like the rest of your cruel, cold-hearted kind!"

"Put me down and we can talk about this, Eradicator!" Erin shouted, wiggling slightly under its tight grip, although she knew it was futile.

"The human thinks that she can escape me!" Eradicator smirked nastily. "This just shows how overconfident your species in thinking that you have even the _slightest _power compared to me, although I'm surprised that you know my title, but it does not matter for you are about to die like the rest your species will!"

Eradicator dropped her and ***as she began to fall towards the floor, Daniel came super speeding in and caught her, placing her gently on the ground*** and glared up menacingly at the 'thing' that dropped her from the staircase ledge, which now had no-one standing there anymore, so Daniel, still with his guard up, looked away and gazed down at the woman that was unconscious on the floor.

Daniel's P.O.V

I gazed down at the woman on the floor in curiosity. Who was she? The woman was beautiful, no doubt about it, although _almost _as beautiful as Rene, anyway, the woman had long, wavy dyed red hair that just went past her shoulders, bright electric blue eyes as I noticed when she was falling in slow motion, _very _pale skin and looked somewhat like a younger, Kari Byron from the show 'Mythbusters', only younger with a slender, yet more athletic-toned body-NOT that I looked or anything, but you couldn't deny it.

The peculiar thing was that she was wearing what looked like biker chick clothing that looked quite a bit big for her as if she _stole _it from a biker, but nonetheless I couldn't stop staring at her, even though I already had a girlfriend that I _loved _and shook my head frantically as I tried to shake off these thoughts and super sped towards the other end of the school, hoping that if I stayed away from the woman, the thoughts invading my head now would disappear, but they didn't, in fact it seemed that they had gotten stronger, which sort of seemed to be because when I _did _super sped away from her, I saw the hint of a small smile on the woman's lips.

Who was she?

Third Person P.O.V

Daniel arrived at the other end of the school and was about to further investigate the place, when he found his path blocked by what appeared to be someone called: 'Doctor Miller' from his ID card on his chest pocket.

"The 'Lost' son of Krypton," it said in a deep, robotic voice, which caused him to tense up at the title, for now he knew that this person, or 'thing' knew about him and probably knew his powers too. "We finally and physically meet at last."

This sentenced puzzled him.

"What do you mean _physically _meet?" Daniel asked, not taking his eyes off the 'person'.

"I existed in the crystals of power, waiting to escape and when you're friend damaged to Crystal of Water that had the transference mark upon it, I managed to begin my escape from it and I succeed once all three of the crystals were combined together to make the Fortress of Solitude," Eradicator explained. "And now you must join me, so that we can take this world as our own and purify it from the humans."

"No," Daniel said simply, which for a second, visibly shocked it, until it regained its calm composure. "I won't _claim _the Earth. This is my home."

Eradicator glared at him with upmost loathing and disappointment and said, realizing that Daniel was set on his decision:

"Very well, then."

Eradicator super sped into Daniel, grabbing him by the collar.

"Let me go!" Daniel yelled.

"You chose this path, 'Dux-El'," it said coldly and raised one of his fists to uppercut him.

***The fist hit Daniel hard on the chin, causing his skin to ripple like water in a puddle and then hurl him through the ceiling and high into the sky***

"Argh!" Daniel screamed in pain and then began to panic, although not because he was quickly falling back down again, it was because Eradicator was flying up _towards him_ at high speeds.

_Think, Daniel. Think!_

He dodged the Eradicator's attempt to super punch him from above and then moved out of the way yet of another of its attacks as it used his both his hands together and swung his arms downwards where Daniel was a moment ago, if he hadn't have moved away in time and grabbed the Eradicator in a tight bear hug as both of the slowly started to fall back to the ground again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Daniel yelled as the wind rushed past them and Eradicator struggled to get free from his grip. "ANSWER ME!"

"Not yet, Dux-EL," it told him in its usual calm, deep and robotic voice. "Not yet, but soon enough you will understand. EVERYONE will understand."

Just then, Eradicator broke free from his grip and at incredible speeds that were definetly faster than the speed of sound, flew out of their to somewhere unknown and left Daniel plummeting towards the football pitch.

_This is just great._

With a loud 'BOOM', Daniel smashed into near the center of the football pitch, leaving quite a big impact hole and a lot of brown dust behind, which made him cough a bit as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oops," Daniel said, surveying the impact hole he just made. "I think it's my time to go now."

He super sped out of the football pitch and was about to go back to his house, when he remembered that he had someone special to see first.

Rene's House

Daniel arrived on the front porch of his girlfriend's home and gently knocked on the door to which was immediately opened as Rene, who was in her cream silk pyjamas and violet fluffy slippers, embraced him in a huge hug.

"I was so worried about you! Where have you been? Lorraine said you disappeared after Joseph became catatonic, so I thought-" she rambled, but was cut off when Daniel gave her a hot steamy kiss.

"I'm okay, Rene, I'm fine," he hesitantly lied to her, once they broke from the kiss. "Are _you_ okay?"

Rene nodded and both of them stood there holding each other's hands in happiness that both of them were unhurt and okay.

Smallville High

"Ouch, would you like at that?" the Sherriff remarked with a wince as he and his new partner, Charice, who was African-American, surveyed the heavily damaged school from afar. "Have you found anyone inside yet?"

"No, sir," she replied. "No-one at all."

Unbeknownst to them, Erin snuck past them and got on her Harley and rode off for the time being, until it was time to reappear and give help to Daniel when he needed it, despite the fact that to him, she was a complete stranger… for _now _at least.

**A/N: That's episode one of season two completed. If you liked it, don't forget to review. If you didn't… don't forget to review XD No, seriously though, please review, it would help a lot and it keeps my writing :D Until next time, bye!**


	2. Ominous 2x02

_Disclaimer: See chapter one for full details!_

**A/N: I am planning on making a Justice League sort of movie fanfiction with these characters, but it won't be released until probably around season six of my 'Smallville: TSLOK series'. Anyway, enjoy part one of the chapter :)**

Sunday 2nd September 2012- (00:54)

Ryan Crawfield, an almost sixteen year old with black thick-rimmed glasses, short auburn hair and albino skin, along with a white lab coat and safety goggles stood there alone in one of O' Corporations labs, due to the fact that he worked there part-time after school and grabbed a vile of slightly yellow-green gas examined it carefully with his eyes.

_No, this isn't it._

He placed the vile back where he found it in the first place and grabbed another similar vile, which contained a somewhat more murky green-coloured gas substance within it as he examined it and smiled evilly.

_Perfect._

He stuffed the vile into his lab coat's chest pocket and took out a worn-out scarecrow mask from one of his large pockets, which also had a voice-altering device attached to it and put it over his face, his grey eyes poking out of two small eye holes and a mouth hole that was slightly bigger than a golf ball.

"They'll pay," Ryan said his voice now deeper with a slight robotic tone. "They all pay for what they did to me at the Spring Formal."

_-Flashback-_

_Ryan dangled there shirtless on the wooden cross, his arms stretched and tightened with binds somewhat painfully sideways to the wooden cross with a big dark red 'S' painted on his chest as he heard the distant laughs of the senior jocks fade away, which caused him to groan in exhaustion at the increasing ache of his arms._

"_Anyone… please help me," he murmured with hardly any energy left in him._

_Just at that moment, a woman that he didn't recognize, probably in her mid-twenties, Erin, came rushing towards him._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, trying to undo the binds that were keeping him attached onto the cross, but failing to do so as he shook his head tiredly at her question. "Save your strength, I'm gonna get you out of here."_

_Eventually, after about ten to fifteen minutes or so, Erin finally managed to set him free from the wooden cross and called an ambulance from her recently 'acquired' cell phone._

"_Th-Thank you," Ryan panted as she acted like a support for him._

"_Anytime," Erin smiled, waiting impatiently for the ambulance to come._

Ryan snapped out of the flashback, the anger now rising within him.

"They will pay for what they did to me! I will make their fears come alive for I am SCARECROW!" he screeched the last part in pure hatred and rage with his mouth wide open as he did so, promising that tomorrow he would get his revenge.

Smallville TSLOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down)

_(Music)!_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

**Daniel Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Rene Smith **

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Ben O' Connor**

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

**Warren Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Janine Li**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Joseph O' Connor**

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(End of music)_

Li Residence- (Monday 3rd September 2012- 07:50)

Daniel sat there cross-legged on the loft floor, wearing his red-white chequered flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and brown working boots as he wrote at faster than humanly possible speeds on a piece of blank paper.

He was also surrounded by numerous laminated images, a few with an image of a black and white blur zoom across the sky and a few others with a picture of the gas station that the woman supposedly took the biker's bikes from.

"C'mon, where are you two?" he muttered to himself, flipping over the paper that now had words scribbled neatly all over it and continued to write at a fast speed on the new side.

The reason why Daniel was doing this though was because it had now been almost _six _months since the 'Eradicator' arrived and also since he saw _the woman._

Daniel pictured the woman's face again in his mind: the long, wavy bright red hair, the pale skin, the…

He shook his head out of those thoughts and mentally cursed himself for even thinking about her, since he already had a perfectly good girlfriend already and they were still both very happy.

Even Ian managed to hook up with Lorraine, although their relationship wasn't nearly as solid as him and Rene's, due to the fact that either he or Rene had to butt in and fix whatever argument they were currently in.

Still though, for some weird and unexplained reason that he himself couldn't exactly put his finger on, Daniel was obsessed with finding this woman as well as finding the Eradicator once again.

Daniel even went to AI Jor-El for any answers on why he was obsessing over finding this mysterious woman, but even the wise AI couldn't give him an answer, or at least a _straight _answer.

But despite that, the AI has helped him a lot in the past few months with his kryptonian training, even though they could only squeeze in about five or ten minutes of it everyday, Daniel has managed to learn and become fluent in French, Spanish, Chinese (although he already knew quite a lot of Spanish and Chinese), German and Russian.

However, his language skills wasn't limited to only _Earth's _languages as he also became fluent in Ancient Martian and Kryptonian, thanks once again to his super eidetic memory.

**$ "Daniel!" he heard his mother call out using his super hearing. $**

"Coming, mom!" he answered, projecting his voice to echo loudly, picking up the numerous laminated images and stood up back up again to put them back in on of his desk drawers.

Once that was done, Daniel grabbed his navy blue plaid jacket, which had the House of El Symbol on the back of it that could flip inside out to disguise itself to appear as a black leather jacket with two thin red strips on the top half of each of the sleeves and put it on with the black leather side facing outside as he super sped to the kitchen where his mom and probably dad was at the moment.

"Hey, mom, dad," Daniel greeted his parents, who were already fully dressed like him and eating breakfast on the table as he appeared right in front of them, which no longer shocked or surprised them anymore. "What's up?"

"Nothing big," Warren told him, sipping his mug full of fresh orange juice as he read the morning paper. "We just wanted to remind you that it's the first day of school today."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel said, getting his backpack and with a wave goodbye to them, super sped out of the house and towards Smallville High.

"I swear," Janine said, shaking her head. "That child is going to be the death of us one day."

Warren chuckled and continued to read the morning paper, whilst Janine continued to eat her breakfast as well.

Belle Reve 

The unnaturally clean corridors of Belle Reve were filled with shrieks and groans of numerous people as Ben, with two bulky bodyguards at either sides of him, strolled calmly towards the cell where his 'insane' father had been put in by the place after they found him in the Smallville High Auditorium.

After a while of walking, Ben found the cell room, which was labelled '5B' on the wall, which was a plain white room that could be viewed simply through a large, clear plastic window in which he saw his father sitting bent over on the floor with a pen on his mouth writing alien symbols on a piece of paper, which Ben did not recognize, despite Joseph being in a tight stray jacket and the fact that his eyes were completely blank and void of any emotions at all.

"Good morning, Mr. O' Connor," a member of staff greeted him in a professional manner. "Shouldn't you be at school soon?"

"Good morning to you too and I don't think it's any of your business whether or not I'm at school at the moment," Ben sneered, which made the member of staff look sheepish with embarrassment.

"Of course, I'm so very sorry for-"

"Forget it," Ben said through gritted teeth, holding his hand up to stop the person from further humiliation. "Are there any recent news on my father? Anything strange happening to him?"

"Well," the member of staff contemplated on how to phrase on what to say to Ben. "He's been writing these strange, what appears to be alien symbols similar to the ones in the Kawatche Caves as he's doing right now."

The member of staff indicated to the piece of paper that Joseph was writing the alien symbols on with the pen in his mouth.

"Well, it _is _my father we're talking about here," Ben smirked at his father's pathetic condition. "So what if he writes a few strange, alien symbols?"

"Yes, but the thing is," the member of staff hesitated for a brief moment, before continuing: "He's more than just written a 'few' alien symbols."

The member of staff went away for a few minutes, much to Ben's annoyance and eventually came back with many pieces of paper, which to his amazement and curiosity, had various alien symbols written all over them.

"There's more as well," the member of staff told him. "This is just how many he's written _today._"

Ben turned away from the member of staff and gazed at the man that once was his father in burning sense of curiosity.

"What do these symbols mean?" he asked, not even turning around, just continuing to stare at his father.

"We don't know as of yet, Mr. O' Connor," the member of staff told him, fearing that he was going to get yelled at, but Ben just nodded disappointedly and headed back towards his limo, since it was almost time for his first day back at school, although his burning curiosity was far from dampened.

Smallville High- (07:52)

Daniel arrived near the entrance of the school to see crowds of students, especially the new freshmen students, which made him, smile as he realized that he was now a _sophomore_ and walked towards the school with his backpack slung over his right at a human pace, whilst hoping to see Ian, Lorraine or maybe Rene soon.

Suddenly, his vision started to go funny, causing him to blink rapidly as for a split second, he swore he saw the entire inside of the school, even though he wasn't _inside _the school just yet…

_That was weird._

He shook his head and continued to walk into the school, where he spotted Ian and Lorraine chatting to each other at the entrance of the Torch.

"Hey, guys," Daniel said to them, once he reached there.

"Hey, Daniel!" Lorraine beamed at him.

"How are you?" Ian asked him and then whispered in his ear. "No signs of Eradicator, or the woman yet?"

Daniel shook his head and after talking to each other for a few minutes, all three of them got to their respective classes.

Smallville High- (14:55)

"C'mon, Holmes!" Coach Arnold, muscular, yet slightly fat as well as balding PE teacher shouted at Ian, who was like the students before him, climbing 'the robe', albeit struggling to do so. "Li's doing much better than you."

This was true as Daniel, who was on the other robe next to Ian, was almost at the very top of it and was about to ring the bell, when he heard a faint breaking sound that could only be heard by him, due to his super hearing.

_What the-?_

Daniel gazed up at the ceiling, where the robe was attached to it and groaned as he saw that due to his increased weight from his Advanced Kryptonian physiology, the robe was about to snap any second now, although he wouldn't hurt him one bit, just reveal his secret in front of the coach and some other students down below.

"Shit," he cursed silently to himself as the robe finally snapped and he plummeted to the floor below, making a small crack on it.

"Daniel/Li!" Ian and Coach Arnold yelled respectively, even though Ian knew that he was alright, but the coach didn't.

Daniel blinked a few times, recovering from the shock of falling from a pretty high point and regained his focus again, only to have his vision turn weird once again like it did outside as he stared at one of the walls, or rather _through _a couple of them.

What he saw intrigued him and excited him as he stared into the crowded girls' locker room just like Clark did when he discovered his x-ray vision and grinned, when he saw most of the girls in the underwear and stripping off, especially his girlfriend, Rene.

_I can see why Clark smiled._

"Li, are you alright?" Coach Arnold barked in concern that only a PE coach would to which he nodded as he got back up again on his feet. "Good, now do the robe again."

Li Residence- (15:00)

Once school had finally finished and he had got changed, Daniel super sped back to his home again to test out his newly-acquired x-ray vision, which for now was frequently activating on its own.

_Okay, okay, I'm going have to think calm thoughts._

Daniel breathed in and out repeatedly and calmly as he entered the sitting room of his home, noticing that his parents still weren't back from Metropolis yet.

"Right," he sighed, rubbing his hands together in concentration, once he put his backpack down on the couch. "Focus."

He narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at the television, but nothing happened as it still looked relatively the same to him as it always did.

_That didn't work._

He tried again, focusing harder, but still to no avail as the TV remained to look the same as it always did again.

"Maybe if I…" Daniel concluded in his head and narrowed his eyes once more, only this time imagining his vision to go through the TV like in the show.

Just then, Daniel's vision changed and to his excitement, he at last managed to see the insides of his TV, what it contained, along with how it worked and switched his x-ray vision 'off' again.

"Wow," he gasped in awe. He was definitely going to tell Ian about this as soon as he could.

At that moment, the phone rang and Daniel picked it up in one swift motion that would have looked like a blur, even to those who knew about his powers.

"Hello."

"_Hey, Daniel, it's mom and dad. We're just calling to tell you that we'll be home in about ten minutes, fifteen at max," he heard his mother's voice over the phone tell him. _

"Okay, I've got LOTS to tell you when you get back anyway, bye," Daniel said, hanging up and putting the phone back in its place.

As soon as he did so though, his super hearing honed onto something that he knew didn't sound right at all.

**$ "Argh!" Daniel heard the scream of some guy and it also sounded like he was running away at the same time. "Everybody run!"**

**The next thing he heard was the sound of numerous male voices screaming for help and running away from a sort of deep growling sound. $**

This was his cue and Daniel super sped to the source of the screaming and the deep growling, whilst on the way flipping his jacket inside out, so that the navy blue side with the House of El emblem on the back was facing outwards.

Smallville High Football Pitch

The air was creepily cold and silent as Daniel arrived at the Smallville High Football Pitch.

_Why does everything always have to happen here?_

_(Snap!)_

He sharply turned around him to see for anyone nearby, but no-one there.

"Who's there?"

_(Snap! Snap! Snap!)_

"Who's there?" Daniel demanded a little louder this time, using his telescopic sight to see if anyone was there, but still found no-one.

_I could use my new x-ray vision._

Another deep growl could be heard as he used his x-ray vision to literally 'scan' the place for anyone suspicious, yet still he saw no-one at all, until Ryan's voice asked in his deep, slightly robotic voice:

"Who… are you?"

"I could ask you the same question," Daniel countered, keeping alert just in case he was about to be attacked.

His voice laughed coldly.

"You remind me of the smart-ass jocks that used to torment and bully me. _Used _to anyway."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, his voice getting angrier. "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing bad," Ryan's voice told him and added: "But nothing good either."

Suddenly, a figure came walking towards him and Daniel held his fists up, ready attack, until he realized that it was a jock, yet something was terribly wrong as the jock didn't even noticed him and due to the fact that the jock looked completely crazy and terrified while muttering words that didn't make any sense to him at all.

"What did you do to him?" he shouted to Ryan, who unbeknownst to him was smirking menacingly.

"I just… frightened him somewhat," Ryan told him and laughed cold-heartedly as the jock fell down onto the ground and started to have a few spasms. "Now, what should I do with you?"

Daniel gritted his teeth at this and clenched his fists tightly in rage, whilst his eyes unknowingly flashed blood red for a split second before turning back to its usual colour of brown again.

"SCARECROW!" Ryan screeched loudly as he lunged at him, while spraying the 'fear gas' directly into Daniel's face and ran away, once he started to cough violently, due to the effects of the gas.

"Hey!" Daniel called out, when he felt as if he was slipping into the darkness and fall onto the ground unconscious.

_Daniel woke up with a start and immediately stood back up again, searching frantically for the 'Scarecrow', but unfortunately didn't find him anywhere, yet what was most strange was the fact that the football pitch was covered a thick fog and that he was completely alone._

"_Hello!" he called out, his voice echoing across the pitch. "HELLO!"_

_No other voices replied as he glanced around him for anyone he knew._

"_Can anybody hear me? Hello!" _

_Suddenly, the sky went red as to his horror, Daniel saw the Sun expanding to a red giant._

"_No, it can't be! This isn't supposed to happen, until around five BILLION years later," Daniel stated, gazing at the swelling star and repeated: "It's supposed to happen around five bill-!"_

_His sentence was cut short as his eyes widened at the tall stone grave that had randomly appeared in front of him, but that wasn't the reason why his eyes widened, for it was what it SAID on the stone graves that terrified him completely._

"_N-N-No!" he yelled, tears welling up in his eyes as he read the stone grave._

_Deaths recorded from circa. Five billion years ago_

_Warren and Janine Li_

_Ian Holmes_

_Rene Smith_

_Lorraine Evans_

_Lucie Li_

_The list was endless and Daniel's eyes just stared down at them all with absolute horror, until suddenly he saw a tall, probably fifty-foot tsunami come rushing towards him at full speed._

"DANIEL!" Erin's voice shouted as she splashed the bucket full of cold water all over his face, whilst he lay on the couch, in a desperate attempt to wake him up from the effects of the fear gas with his parents looked down at him in complete worry.

"What?" he exclaimed, sitting upright and blinked a few times, once he realized that somehow he was back in his home's sitting room. "Who are you?"

"What? No thanks," she smirked, but then told him: "The name's Erin. Erin Jean Valentine; I believe you met me before."

She stuck out her hand to which Daniel shook, whilst still shocked and nodded.

"Uh, that's really what I meant by _who _are you?" he admitted sheepishly, not trying to sound offensive.

"Sorry, can't tell you," Erin said, pressing her index finger against her lips.

"And why not?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously and folding his arms like he always did when he was serious about something.

"Daniel, you should listen to her," Janine advised her son, stepping nearer towards him. "She already knows your secret, so…"

"WAIT, WHAT?" he yelled and got back on his feet again at such a high speed that they couldn't see him do it. "H-How…?"

"I'll explain," Erin sighed, stopping Warren and Janine from explaining. "I'm from the future."

Daniel looked at her sceptically for a moment, until he realized that anything was possible nowadays like he always wanted and signalled her to continue.

"What year?"

"The year 2025, so not too far into the future," she grinned, showing her nice white teeth, but added seriously: "But that's all I'm going to tell you for now, if we want to keep the space-time continuum from ripping itself apart."

Daniel understood, yet he couldn't resist himself from asking her at least a few more questions:

"How did you know about my secret and how did you get here?"

"The answer to you're first question, I can't answer," she said, which made him frown in disappointment. "But, I can answer your second question by telling you that _I _don't even know why I'm here."

"Wait, how could _you_ not know how you got here?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"Well, if I knew, then I would of come here with some _clothes _on, oh and yes I was naked and had to 'borrow' some clothes from some bikers at a nearby gas station," Erin remarked sarcastically, whilst at the same time smirking on the inside at him blushing quite deeply at the mention of her being naked.

_He never changes._

"So, I thought that if I found you then you could help me find out how I got here. Unfortunately for me, I arrived too early before you've even met me yet. Then the news of Eradicator attracted my attention, due to me being a reporter…"

She instantely shut her mouth at what she just said and cursed herself repeatedly for being so stupid.

_At least it wasn't anything important._

"You're a reporter?" Daniel smiled and said: "Awesome."

"Yeah, anyway, I followed Eradicator to the school, but he found me and dangled me above the edge of the stairs, actually dropping me as well and would've almost killed me, if you hadn't have arrived in time. Thanks by the way," Erin gave him a grateful smile to which he couldn't help, but return. "After that, for the next few months, I searched and searched for it and came up with nothing."

"Yeah, me too," Daniel admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks for saving me."

"No probs," she smirked and then reminded him: "We still have Halloween-wannabe Scarecrow to deal with though."

"See you, mom, dad," he waved goodbye to his parents, who still looked remotely confused at the pair of them and just watched them head towards the front door.

As soon as they did, Daniel opened it with Erin just behind him, when he came face-to-face with his girlfriend, Rene.

"Daniel!" she grinned, but that grin fell when she saw Erin just behind him, who was resisting every urge in her entire body to punch the bitch until she was unconscious, making her tighten her fists.

"Rene, uh…" he struggled on how he was going to explain this to her, but luckily for him, Erin cut him to it.

"I'm an old friend of Daniel's," Erin told her, forcing a smile on her lips. "It's a PLEASURE to meet you, Rene."

The tension in the atmosphere was clearly present as Daniel glanced uncomfortably between the two girls smiling sweetly, yet giving each other obvious death glares.

"We have to go, Daniel," she reminded him, never easing her glare at Rene.

"Uh…" he began to explain to Rene.

"NOW!" Erin shouted impatiently, desperately trying to get away from her as soon as possible as well as causing Daniel to jump and utter a word of apology to his girlfriend, before going with her to find Scarecrow.

This left Rene huffing.

_I DON'T like her, even if she's an old friend of Daniel's._

Meanwhile, a few meters away from the Li Household, Erin trudged angrily in front of Daniel, only because he wasn't using any of his super speed, at least until he super sped right in front of her to stop her to ask:

"Why don't you like her?"

"What, who say's I don't-" but sighed in defeat when he raised his eyebrows at her. "FINE, I don't like her."

"May I ask _why _you don't like her?" Daniel questioned sternly, narrowing his eyes.

"It's… complicated," Erin said, avoiding direct eye contact with him, but he noticed and asked her again.

"Why don't you like her?"

"It's future stuff, okay? I _can't _tell you! You have to find out on your own," she explained, her pale face slightly red now. "Sorry, but probably for once in my life, I'm following the rules."

"What rules?" he asked.

"The Rules of Time and Space," she smirked, folding her arms. "_Your _Rules for Time and Space."

Daniel gaped at her, closing his mouth in embarrassment, once he realized how stupid he looked when she started to laugh.

"It's not funny," he pouted, but couldn't help smile and turned serious. "Where do you think Scarecrow could be right now?"

Both of them stood there thinking for some time, before Erin came up with a possible answer.

"He might be at the Talon, since I heard that most, if not every single football player from the school is attending for a special party or something," she theorized to which Daniel agreed and to his surprise and a bit of confusion, she jumped and latched herself tightly onto his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're faster than any vehicle available, since you could take us to the Talon in less than a few minutes or so," Erin shrugged and added to Daniel's reluctance face expression: "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've experience super sped before in my life."

He sighed in relief and super sped to the Talon with her latched onto his back.

The Talon

"Whoa, that never get's old," she panted, once they both arrived near the Talon entrance.

Daniel was about to comment on what she meant by 'that never get's old', when he smacked his head.

"What is it?" Erin asked in concern.

"Scarecrow had a mask on," he said, cursing himself for his stupidity to which she already knew. "So, I don't know what he, or even possible, _she _looks like without it on."

This made them both grimace at the fact that they had arrived at the place, yet had almost no clue on how to find their villain.

_(Both): Great!_

"You could use your x-ray vision," Erin suggested and added worryingly: "You have discovered it right?"

Daniel nodded and both of them entered the Talon side by side, where crowds of jocks and their girlfriends were dancing to the music and decorations such as balloons were almost everywhere.

"Use it now," she whispered to him and he activated his x-ray vision.

**[X-Ray Vision]**

**[Daniel scanned everyone as he and Erin cautiously walked along the edge of the crowds of people, hoping that he would spot the Scarecrow's mask, or maybe something related to him like his voice synthesiser.**

**After some time searching and 'accidently' looking through some of the girl's clothing (Cough! Cough!), he managed to spot a part of the Scarecrow's mask hanging out from under of none other than Ryan Crawfield's vest, while being shoved securely in between his belt.]**

_So that's why he's doing this, just because he was the Smallville Scarecrow._

"I found him," Daniel pointed out discreetly to Erin, who looked at the direction he was pointing.

"What do we do?" Erin asked.

"Well, first we follow him," Daniel suggested as they saw Ryan stealthily disappear through the crowd and out of the Talon's fire exit.

Outside the Talon's fire exit

Ryan hurriedly, yet at the same time carefully put on the Scarecrow mask, making sure it was secure and breathed deeply a few times.

"At last, I will vengeance!"

"No, you won't. This ends now, Ryan!" Daniel shouted at him with both him and Erin in a ready fighting stance.

"You again!" Scarecrow exclaimed in a shocked voice. "But how did you not succumb to the effects of the fear gas?"

"With a little help from a future friend," Daniel told him, giving Erin a wink to which she smiled, before turning serious again. "Stop this now, before anyone else gets hurt because of you."

"And why should I?" Scarecrow asked, raising his arms, so that they created a ninety degree angles and put them back down. "You know exactly what they did to me!"

"Yeah, we do," Erin said, whilst glaring at him. "But that doesn't mean that you should go with revenge even though it seems like the only solution that feels good enough."

Scarecrow was taken aback for a second, but then cackled evilly.

"Exactly, I NEED to do this for my sake and for all the other kids that have been or will be named the Smallville Scarecrow and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me from achieving my goal!"

He raised his left arm forwards, making some fear gas shoot directly towards Daniel.

"No!" Erin shouted, running forwards and jumping directly at the gas cloud and falling to the ground shivering in fear when it entered her systems, much to Daniel's horror.

"ERIN!"

He super sped right in front of Scarecrow and grabbed the arm that shot out the fear gas, aimed it at Scarecrow's face and squeezed tightly at such a fast and alarming speed that Scarecrow couldn't have had time to react quickly enough.

"Argh!" he screamed as Daniel backed away from him and tended to the frightened, shivering Erin on the ground. "NO, NO, NOOOOO!"

_How's it like to get a taste of your own medicine, huh?_

"Police!" the officers shouted as they surrounded the frantic Scarecrow, who was flapping arms at the air wildly, while saying: 'Get these bats away from me!' at the same time as they handcuffed him to be taken to Belle Reve.

"Well if it isn't Daniel Li," the Sherriff said, entering the scene and walked towards him.

"Hey, sir," Daniel greeted hastily, lifting Erin in a 'bridal' way into his arms. "I'm sorry, sir, but I really must go now. My friend needs to see a doctor immediately."

The Sherriff sighed in understanding, waving him off and Daniel super sped with the unconscious Erin in his arms towards the Smallville Medical Center once no-one was watching him.

Smallville Medical Center- 35 minutes later…

Erin slowly regained conscious as she heard the faint beeping noise of the heart monitor near her and smiled as she saw Daniel sitting in the chair next to her bedside with a warm smile.

"How're you feeling?" Daniel asked with a smile, although not a happy one, but a guilty one.

"A lot better thanks to you," she said and tried to get up, only to lie back down again, due to the dizziness in her head.

"Easy there," he told her, settling her back on the bed gently. "Apparently you hit your head on the ground pretty hard, so you're going to need some well-needed rest."

Erin nodded and noticing his guilty eyes, reassured him:

"It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" Daniel said, not making eye contact with her.

"No, it wasn't," she told him more fiercely this time. "I _chose _to take the gas cloud for you;_ you _didn't make me do it."

Daniel sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and smiled.

"So, where are you gonna stay for the time being, until you return to the future?"

She thought for a moment and bit her lip, about to answer, when he grinned and said:

"You can stay with us."

"But-" she started to argue, but was interrupted once again by him.

"You can _stay _with us."

Erin knowing it was pointless to argue back sighed, yet couldn't resist smiling:

"If you really insist on it."

Both of them laughed together.

_(Daniel): I hardly even know this girl, no, woman and yet at the same time it feels like I've known her my whole life or maybe WILL._

**A/N: Again, please tell me if you want me to go through with the idea of making a Justice League 'movie' fanfiction, which ties in with my 'Smallville: TSLOK series', because I have a basic idea of the plot in my head, but I need your answers back to make it happen, until then- bye! :D**

**P.S: Almost forget, I've added the episode guide for season two and written a small synopsis for the next episode: 'Memories', but I'll only update and keep writing if you guys keep reviewing ;)**


	3. Obscure 2x03

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters for full details!_

**A/N: This chapter is based on the season three episode 'Relic' and basically tells you how Zor-El fell in love for the first time with someone and why he had a fascination with Lara, along with how he took his first step into a dark path, so enjoy!**

Kawatche Caves, Saturday 22nd September 2012- (09:50)

The past three weeks or so had been _eventful_, as Daniel, who wore his light brown/bright red plaid jacket, his light blue House of El t-shirt, jeans and brown work boots, strode into the caves with a flashlight in his right hand, scanning the cave walls, but the thing that made it so hectic was the fact that Erin Valentine, a woman from the future was living on the farm and seemed as if she recognized, or even _lived _there before, or after, since she was from the future.

"That's time travel for you," Daniel muttered under his breath as he surveyed the mysterious cave walls.

While being stuck in this time period, her past, Erin had bought some new clothes from the Metropolis Mall and couldn't resist at buying him some as well, despite the constant protests, whilst both Warren and Janine looked at them in amusement, yet with slight confusion at who she really was _to him_ in the future.

_She's probably just a family friend, or maybe even…_

He shook those thoughts out of his head, since he was dating Rene, his high school crush, or at least _was, _because for some reason, Rene felt threatened by Erin and decided that they should take a break from each other.

"We're just friends," Daniel muttered to himself again. "JUST friends."

This mental debate with himself lasted for a couple of minutes, before he spotted something strange on one of the cave walls: a rather large and old painting/sketch of a black crest, which had the kryptonian symbol for 'journey' outlined in a white chalk-like writing.

"What's this?" he murmured and cautiously brushed his left hand fingers along the old painting/sketch.

This made it glowing brightly, making Daniel instinctively step backwards quickly and squint at the brightness as the light slowly started to fade to reveal a crest-shaped hole, where the old painting/sketch originally was.

_This reminds me of the 'Smallville' episode: 'Relic'. I wonder…_

He carefully stepped forward, while peering into the crystal-shaped hole with his microscopic vision and x-ray vision afterwards in case of any dangers.

_It… seems safe enough._

Daniel stretched out his arm and aimed the flashlight at the crest-shaped hole to find a smaller, metallic version of the old painting/sketch inside and touched it, only to recoil his hand as he winced in pain.

_Argh! It feels hot, but how can heat affect me? Only kryptonite does._

He shook his head and stared towards the hand that touched the memory pendant as he now remembered to see if there were any damages internally as well as externally.

_Phew, none._

As soon as he thought this though, the crest-shaped hole once again glowed brightly and the hole disappeared as the light gradually faded again.

_That was… weird. I thought I was going to get some memory flashbacks of a younger Jor-El or something soon. Oh well, not everything from the TV series is entirely accurate._

With that final thought, Daniel exited the caves at super sped and headed back towards his home, not realizing that he _was _going to get flashbacks, but not of a younger Jor-El…

Smallville TSLOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down)

_(Music)!_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

**Daniel Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Rene Smith **

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Ben O' Connor**

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

**Warren Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Janine Li**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Joseph O' Connor**

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(End of music)_

Li Residence

Daniel arrived inside the kitchen to see that Erin had already woke up and was eating breakfast with his parents, all three of them fully dressed like he was, well almost all three of them as Erin was literally only half-dressed.

"Morning," he said to them.

"Morning," they all replied back, before Erin asked:

"So, Smallville, where did you speed off to this time?"

"Nowhere," Daniel lied, although he could tell she didn't believe him one little bit and sighed in defeat. "The Kawatche Caves."

"Why did you go there?" Warren and Janine asked simultaneously and Warren added: "Did Jor-El contact you for something?"

"No," Daniel answered truthfully. "I just needed to find some answers."

Both of his parents and Erin understood immediately as they drank their coffee/tea.

"Hmm, this coffee is great, Mrs. Li," she complimented, whilst she savoured the taste of it and bit her lip as she almost called her _another _name beginning with 'm'.

"Thanks, Erin. I'm glad you like it," Janine smiled and asked Daniel: "Do you want some?"

"Nah, I'm not a big fan of coffee," Daniel told his mother, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the stuff and subconsciously put his hand on the counter.

_-Flashback, Kitchen (1961)-_

"_Thank you," a man, Zor-El, who looked almost creepily like the exact duplicate of Daniel, only with grey, yet not cold eyes and chalkier, paler skin and jelled-up hair, said to an Asian couple, who only smiled. It was obvious that this was a younger Zor-El, probably in his mid-twenties._

_He wore a simple brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt, a pair of black boots, a rather large metal belt buckle and dark green pants._

"_There is no need to thank us," the Asian man, Jerome Li, told him and his pregnant wife agreed with a firm nod. "Do you want me to come with you?"_

"_No," the younger Zor-El said with a sad smile as his eyes watered with tears and wiped them away discreetly. "My friends will come and they'll pick me up. No doubt about it."_

"_Well, if there's anything you need from us, just call," Jerome Li assured him kindly as Zor-El was about to leave through the back door and turned around one last time at the both of them._

"_Thank you again and good luck with the baby," he repeated and exited the house quietly, closing the door behind him._

_Unbeknownst to either of them, since they were both inside the house, Zor-El's eyes momentarily flashed a blood red, before turning back into the usual grey as he super sped into the night._

"Daniel!" he heard his father's voice shouted at him to get his attention as he snapped out of the flashback. "You okay, son?"

"Zor-El was here," Daniel panted at them in shock at what he just saw. "Years before you were even born yet."

"Wait, you're biological father?" Erin asked in surprise to which Daniel's eyes unknowingly flashed blood red as well, which went unnoticed by his parents, except her.

_I guess he hasn't been affected by crimson kryptonite just yet._

"Yeah, him," Daniel admitted, gritting his teeth at the mention of the monster.

"But the question is how did you see the flashback?" Janine questioned, thinking hard.

"When I went inside the caves, I came across a memory pendant," Daniel explained, only to be given confused looks by his parents. "It's a-"

"It's a kryptonian device that allows absolutely _anyone _who touches it a sort of flashback sequence of the original user's memories that he, or she stored within it," Erin finished for him, giving him a wink to which he smiled.

"Yeah, that," he said.

"So, Zor-El was here in 1961," Warren repeated, processing the information in his mind. "While _my _mother was pregnant with me?"

Daniel nodded.

"Did he try anything on them?" his dad asked him in worry.

"No, actually he thanked them for some reason for helping him, I suppose," Daniel told his father. He was about as confused as they were about this. "Do you know what this means, Erin?"

"Yeah, I do," she said to which he looked hopeful, only for her to add with a mysterious gleam in her eye: "But I don't want to change the timeline, so I'm going to let you figure this out by yourself, Sm-Daniel."

This last part made him grumble in annoyance as she finished her breakfast and walked away back upstairs to his bedroom, where she currently resided for the time being and laughed playfully at his obvious annoyance on his face.

_Sometimes that woman REALLY annoys me and yet she knows more about me then… well, I do._

"I gotta go, I'm meeting Ian near the Talon," Daniel told his parents and super sped off, leaving Warren and Janine discussing about whether or not they could trust Ian with Daniel's secret.

"Can we really trust, Ian?" Janine asked her husband warily. "He does have a rather big mouth when it comes to secrets."

"Relax, sweetie," Warren reassured his wife calmly. "Ian _may _be talkative, but somehow I trust Ian, if Daniel does as well."

Both of them then hugged each other in worry for Daniel's 'destiny', unaware that Erin was staring at the pair sadly from the staircase ledge.

Near the Talon

Ian, who wore a dark forest green sweater vest, black pants and white sneakers, waited patiently for Daniel, whilst leaning against the entrance of the Talon and drinking his coffee.

"Hey, Ian," Daniel greeted his friend from the side; startling Ian and almost making him spill his coffee, much to his amusement.

"Shit, don't do that!" Ian scolded and grinned. "How's it going?"

"Same as usual," Daniel shrugged. "Fighting meteor-infected people, hanging out with Erin-"

"Wait, who's Erin?" Ian asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel said, cursing himself mentally, due to the fact that he hadn't told him about Erin yet. "She's a woman from the future."

"Seriously?" Ian asked incredusly, raising his eyebrows in disbelief, until he realized that with finding out his friend was actually a 'genetically-superior/advanced super-powered kryptonian clone', anything was now possible, or at the very least plausible.

"What's she like?"

At this question, Daniel chuckled as if reminiscent of something and replied:

"She's… well, different to other people. She knows me more than I even know myself, because she's from the future obviously," he added quickly. "It's just different."

Ian looked at his friend. He had never seen him this way, before not even with Rene, which reminded him:

"How are things with Rene doing?"

"Not good," Daniel shook his head and sighed. "She thinks that Erin trying to steal me from her. Fat chance!"

He scoffed, and then both of them began to walk along the sidewalk, while talking about random things, until about ten minutes later, Ian said he had to go back home.

"Oh wait," Ian said, taking out a medium-sized white envelope from his jacket pocket. "Can you mail this for me, because I _really _need to go right now?"

"Sure," Daniel shrugged and walked over to the large dark blue mailbox nearest to him, slipped the white medium-sized envelope inside and subconsciously placed his hand on top of the mailbox.

_-Flashback (Near the Talon: 1961)-_

_The younger Zor-El surveyed the small town known as 'Smallville' around him as he entered the surprisingly busy place. _

_**This area seems… somewhat serene.**_

_He momentarily placed his hand on a large dark blue mailbox near the sidewalk, before crossing the road to see a woman with long, flowing blond hair that fell just above her waist and had blue-grey eyes that sparkled with curiosity for all things. _

_She wore a cream pencil skirt and blouse, along with a pair of black two-inch heels, being assaulted by a man with short brown hair, green-blue eyes and a rough stubble as if he were homeless and poor for the woman's purse._

"_Hey!" Zor-El shouted at the man trying to rob the woman to the point where he knocked her onto the ground and unintentionally super sped to him._

"_What the-?" the man began to splutter, but was interrupted when Zor-El literally threw him into a lamppost, denting it slightly once he impacted it, much to the surprise of him and Zor-El, who only glanced up at the sky as the man ran away hurriedly._

_**Of course, the yellow sun.**_

_Zor-El snapped out of his thoughts and helped up the woman, while handing her purse back to her again._

"_Are you alright?" he asked in concern and stiffened as he looked at her directly for the first time. She was beautiful, even more than the average kryptonian woman._

"_I think so," the woman told him, dusting off her clothes. "My name is Laura. Laura Kent. And you are…?"_

"_Uh," Zor-El began to think of a suitable Earth name in his head, but for the first time in his life, he struggled to form any words to come out of his mouth, so he borrowed what his brother's name would be if he arrived on Earth instead and said with a smile: "Joe. My name is Joe."_

_Laura grinned at him, which made Zor-El grin back._

_**What's happening to me? Why is this human making me feel so… different?**_

"_Do you, uh, want me to escort you back to your residence?" Zor-El asked politely in a formal kryptonian manner to which Laura giggled._

"_You're not from around here are you?" she asked with a smirk._

"_You could say that," Zor-El smiled mysteriously and both of them started to walk towards her home, side by side._

"Daniel, Daniel!" Ian shouted at him to snap out of it.

"What?" Daniel asked and realized that his hand was still on top of the large, dark blue mailbox and murmured: "Not again."

"It's happened before?" Ian asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, back home," Daniel said and began to explain to Ian about what he saw now and earlier as well, causing Ian's eyes to widen in shock.

"You're father," Ian began, only for him to cough purposely. "I mean, your _biological _father was here around fifty years ago and you're having flashbacks of his time in Smallville through something called a memory pendant."

Daniel nodded at his best friend and Ian sighed.

"I guess this is what you get when you find out you're friend isn't human. Do you need my help in anything?"

"No, its okay," Daniel told his friend and then reminded him: "Plus, aren't you supposed to go back at your house by now?"

Ian cursed out loud and thanked him, before sprinting towards his house as fast as he could, while Daniel started to discreetly touch, or simply brush by objects that could lead to another flashback, without drawing unwanted attention, but then came up with a better idea and super sped over to Lorraine's house, knowing that with her computer skills, he would quickly have some answers.

Belle Reve- Cell 5B

Joseph O' Connor sat huddled in the middle of the cell room in a plain straightjacket, whilst gently rocking back and forth on the spot and mumbled a few kryptonian words that no-one was able to decipher, much to Ben's disappoint as he stood just outside the cell room, wearing a purple buttoned-up shirt, a black jacket, pants and shoes and gazed at the person that was once his father in triumph, yet in a small, tiny way, guilt as well.

"Have you deciphered what he's been writing _and _saying yet?" Ben asked one of the employees at Belle Reve, yet not in his usual impatient and demanding tone.

The employee was female and had chestnut-coloured hair, blue eyes and wore the traditional uniform worn in a place like this as well as a pair of simple glasses for reading placed on top of her head.

"No, not yet," she told him in a business-like voice that Ben heard way too often in his life. "Not all of them anyway, but we have deciphered three of them, only because he," she motioned to Joseph. "Mumbled them repeatedly to us in English, although only rarely."

The female employee handed Ben three sheets of paper, which each had a large kryptonian symbol in black ink drawn on it.

"This one," she motioned to the first one. "Apparently means brain, or intellect, while this one," she pointed to the next one. "Supposedly means eradicate, or to eradicate and the last one we managed to find out," she pointed at the last piece of paper. "Krypton as he seems to repeat the most in English more than the others anyway, but unfortunately that's all we know for the moment, because we don't know what the fourth most common alien symbol he writes means. I'm sorry, Mr. O' Connor."

"No, it's fine," Ben told the female employee as he examined the kryptonian symbols with high interest and curiosity as well as slight fascination. "How close are you to finding out the fourth most common alien symbol?"

The female employee bit her lip anxiously and answered:

"Nowhere near close, Mr. O' Connor. I'm incredibly sorry."

This made Ben sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples and said in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment:

"No worries. Thank you and tell me if anything happens that might lead to anything _interesting_."

He then left the building and got into his limo, which was heading back to O' Connor Mansion, cursing his luck along the way.

Lorraine's Bedroom

"So, you're looking for someone called… Laura Kent?" Lorraine repeated to her best friend, who nodded in confirmation. "May I ask why?"

Daniel chuckled and said:

"You wouldn't want to know. _Trust _me."

Lorraine shrugged as she typed rapidly onto her laptop, whilst the both of them sat on the edge of her bed. She was wearing a cream-coloured jumper and jeans.

"Got it," Lorraine said, showing Daniel a picture of the same Laura Kent he saw in his biological father's memories.

"It says here that she died on 23rd January 1961 by someone called Joe, or aka 'The Drifter'," Daniel read aloud, while thinking to himself.

_Did Zor-El kill her? Unlike Jor-El, he would ACTUALLY have the capacity to do something like that and yet…_

He contemplated further on whether or not his biological father _did _kill Laura, until suddenly, at that precise moment, another flashback appeared.

_Laura Kent Barn, 23rd January 1961- (21:00)_

_Zor-El followed Laura into the barn with a confused look on his face as she started a record player and started to slowly dance on the spot._

"_What are you doing?" he asked._

_This only made Laura walk up to him, a mysterious smile on her face as she gracefully linked hands with her._

"_You saved my life today," she stated, looking into his grey eyes._

"_You're life was in no danger," Zor-El told her._

"_How do you know?" Laura asked. "That man could have tried to, or accidently have killed me, whilst trying to rob me, so I want to say thank you."_

_Laura gaze then turned seductive to which Zor-El gulped nervously._

"_No problem," Zor-El said, but that wasn't enough as she started to sway to the music with her hands on each shoulder, causing him to subconsciously start to sway with her as the noses made contact with each other._

"_Hmmm," Laura moaned softly as the slow danced in the barn to the music._

_**(Zor-El): I think I'm falling in love with her, but I have to leave Earth tonight, unless…**_

"_Laura, what if I told you that I wasn't exactly from here?" Zor-El asked. "How would you react?"_

"_Not many people are from this town aren't even from here, Joe," Laura told him, but he shook his head._

"_That's not what I meant," he said and took a deep breath. "I'm from another planet."_

_This however, only made Laura laugh out loud._

"_Gorgeous and funny," Laura commented with a smirk, but then saw his serious face._

"_I'm telling the truth and I'll prove it to you too," Zor-El said, hoisting her up into his arms and carefully started to float off from the ground, much to Laura's sheer amazement and shock._

"_Wow," Laura gasped in awe and both of them stared intensely into each others arms as he slowly floated back down onto the ground again._

_Zor-El, using this to his advantage, slowly zoomed in on her, until their lips finally met in a passionate kiss._

"_WHAT THE-?" a voice outside the barn shouted in outrage, catching both of their attention._

"_Logan!" Laura jumped back in surprise from the kiss at the sudden appearance of her HUSBAND. "What are you doing here?"_

_Logan was 5'9 with dark blue eyes, a rough stubble and pasty-coloured skin.  
><em>

"_What am **I **doing here?" Logan repeated in a bitter and disgusted tone of voice. "What is my WIFE doing here with some random guy?"_

_At this, Zor-El grew angry and stepped in front of Laura protectively._

"_Leave the woman alone and we can talk about this," he assured him in a forcibly calm and composed voice._

"_Yeah, right!" Logan scoffed furiously and pulled a gun from his pocket. "You're both dead, especially you, whoever you are!"_

_Logan pulled the trigger and shot two bullets at Zor-El, which thanks to his invulnerability, merely bounced off his skin, much to the Logan's horror._

"_What are you?" Logan exclaimed as he ran away in fear, whilst Zor-El stood there still seething in fury, until he saw Laura clutching her stomach, which was flowing with blood and collapsed onto the ground._

"_NO, LAURA!" Zor-El gasped as he clutched onto her. "Don't die, please don't die."_

_Laura, who's eyes seemed to lose more of their focus every second, gazed up at Zor-El with a smile and murmured with her remaining energy._

"_Love you, Joe."_

_Her head then slumped to the side, her eyes still blankly open as Zor-El's widened in shock horror at what just happened and then rage as he realized WHY it happened._

_**It was my fault. My entire fault!**_

_Zor-El eyes flashed a blood red for a brief moment, before returning back to their usual grey, when he heard the sound of a shotgun being loaded and aimed right at the back of his head._

"_Don't move!" Jerome Li threatened his face much darker than his usual happy one._

_Jerome had black hair, which was gradually greying, kind brown eyes and a slightly wrinkled face. He wore the traditional farmer clothing._

"_Please," Zor-El whimpered, tears cascading down his cheeks. "It wasn't me. It wasn't-"_

_But before he could even finish the sentence, Jerome Li lowered his shotgun and helped him up._

"_I believe you," Jerome told him, knowing that Zor-El's pain was real, when they heard police sirens coming their direction. "But they won't. C'mon!"_

_Jerome beckoned Zor-El to follow him back to his place, who reluctantly agreed after gently closing Laura's eyes and left the barn._

"Daniel!" Lorraine shouted in concern and worry as Daniel slowly opened his eyes to see her face right above his, meaning that he had somehow fell unconscious on the floor. "Oh thank god, I thought something bad happened to you!"

However, Daniel only panted, still recovering from his recent flashback and lied hurriedly:

"I'm sorry, Lorraine, but I've got to go. Thanks for the information," he yelled as he went out of the house and super sped to his house once there were nobody in sight.

Li Residence- Sitting room

Daniel arrived in the sitting room, startling everyone, except Erin, who had gotten used to it.

"Daniel! What's wrong?" Warren questioned, but to his surprise, Daniel ignored him and went to go touch the coffee table once again like he did earlier in the day.

_Li Residence- Kitchen (1961)_

"_Thank you," Zor-El thanked to Jerome and his wife._

"_There is no need to thank us," Jerome told him and his pregnant wife agreed with a firm nod. "Do you want me to come with you?"_

"_No," Zor-El said with a sad smile as his eyes watered with tears and wiped them away discreetly. "My friends will come and they'll pick me up. No doubt about it."_

"_Well, if there's anything you need from us, just call," Jerome assured him kindly as Zor-El was about to leave through the back door and turned around one last time at the both of them._

"_Thank you again and good luck with the baby," he repeated and exited the house quietly, closing the door behind him._

_Unbeknownst to either of them, since they were both inside the house, Zor-El's eyes momentarily flashed a blood red, before turning back into the usual grey as he super sped into the night._

"Daniel!" Erin shouted, snapping him out of his flashback. "What did you see?"

"The same thing I saw earlier in the day," Daniel told all of them and muttered: "It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Janine asked to which he started to explain everything he saw, much to the shock of his parents, whose eyes widened.

"Did you know all of this was going to happen?" Daniel asked Erin, who only sighed in confirmation.

"So, Zor-El wasn't evil to start off with then?" Warren repeated.

"No, but I think that this was the first step into his dark path," Daniel guessed. "Grandpa also said that if he needed anything, than he'd know where to find them, so that means I was chosen right from the very beginning, just like Clark was."

Meanwhile, just outside Earth's Atmosphere…

Abin Sur, a quite muscular bald alien with purple magenta-coloured skin and bright green eyes, who also wore a green lantern ring on his finger and thus a green lantern suit as well, flew rapidly in a bright and dazzling green aura as he barely evaded the yellow energy bursts that were fired from none other than Eradicator, still in the unfortunate doctor's body, but now wearing what seemed like a black swimsuit, only slightly bulkier.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME FOREVER GREEN LANTERN!" Eradicator told Abin Sur in his usual deep and mechanical voice and fired yet another powerful yellow energy blast from his hands, which missed Abin, albeit narrowly as it grazed his shoulder.

"Show me my successor," Abin Sur ordered his power ring to which it then showed a green holographic image of Earth as it scanned its surface.

"NO!" Eradicator shouted and shot multiple energy beams at Abin, who unfortunately got hit with one of them and started to plummet down to the Earth as Eradicator flew down as well, hoping to finish the Green Lantern off to take his ring, which was vital for his 'master plan' of purifying the Earth.

**A/N: If you have any questions about the whole Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton series (seasons 1-8), then feel free to post your question(s) as a review, or just PM me. Don't forget to review and see you next time when I update part two as well as information on the next 'episode' as well as the Justice League Movie, but until then, bye!**

**P.S: I've decided on the title, so that 'Justice League: The Ultimate Alliance' is now in 'pre-production' as I like to call it and will be released sometime around the beginning of season six and it will include such hero versions of the following:**

**Clark Kent/Kal-El/Blur- Daniel Li/Dux-El/TBA**

**Green Arrow- TBA**

**Black Canary- TBA**

**Aquaman- TBA**

**Flash- TBA **

**Sapphire- TBA **

**Batman- TBA **

**Wonderwoman- TBA**


	4. Mechanical 2x04

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters for full details!_

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I had school as well as 'Writer's Block' again, but nonetheless, here's the 'Green Lantern' episode/chapter. Enjoy!**

Abin Sur was falling down to the Earth like an asteroid would when entering the Earth's atmosphere and could only dodge the multiple energy beam attacks that were being fired by Eradicator, since his ring arm was seriously injured.

"Surrender now, Lantern!" Eradicator commanded with a hint of impatient in his deep, robotic voice.

"I will never to you!" Abin Sur yelled back at him, when he saw that his ring had finally found a suitable successor for him and with all his might, he took off the green power ring as it flew away from him and towards his successor, leaving him falling to his death, but not before reciting the Green Lantern oath:

_In Brightest Day,_

_In Blackest Night._

_No evil shall escape my sight,_

_Let those who worship evils might,_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!_

Eradicator growled, turning away from the broken and bloody body of Abin Sur and flew rapidly in the direction of the green power ring, which was also flying at extremely face speeds, whilst leaving a bright green aura at the same time.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!"

Smallville TSLOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down)

_(Music)!_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

**Daniel Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Rene Smith **

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Ben O' Connor**

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

**Warren Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Janine Li**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Joseph O' Connor**

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(End of music)_

Sunday 23rd September 2012, Metropolis City- (08:00)

The green power ring flew rapidly through the city as it scanned for its successor, a being worthy enough to hold one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, flying over skyscrapers and through buildings undetected by the busy citizens of Metropolis, due to its tremendous speed as they carried on with their usual duties within the city, followed by Eradicator, who was close on its tail and seething with fury and frustration.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" Eradicator told it in an alley where there appeared to be no-one else. "GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"

Once he finished the sentence, Eradicator flew towards the green power ring with an increase burst of speed with its right arm now outstretched and literally stretching forwards, until Eradicator felt the ring touch its hand.

"I have you now!" Eradicator proclaimed triumphantly as it trapped the power ring in the tight grasp of its hand and stood with a victorious smirk on its face as it slowly slid the green power ring onto its middle finger, while the ring hopelessly struggled as Eradicator did so, until finally the ring was firmly placed on Eradicator's middle finger.

"At last, I will have the power to summon _it_ and purify this world into a New Krypton, but first…" Eradicator pointed the ring forwards to a wall in the alleyway, before activating it for the first time and shot a bright green energy shockwave that not only obliterated the entire wall completely, but also shattered every nearby window.

"Come forth, my loyal servant!" Eradicator ordered as the shockwave died down to reveal a humanoid figure, at least around 5'11" with dark green skin, black outlined features on his face as well as his strange purple clothing and three rather noticeable white circles on his forehead.

"Master," the green-skinned humanoid bowed on one knee in deep respect and then remarked sarcastically once he got back up again. His voice was also quite robotic as well, although not nearly as much as Eradicator's was. "It took you long enough to get me out of that retched place."

"Forgive me- Brainiac," Eradicator half-leered, half-smirked at Brainiac. "But I have been rather busy lately in purifying this _disgusting _as well as corrupt planet."

"Wait, so we are not on Krypton?" Brainiac asked, highly intrigued.

"Do we _look _like we are on Krypton," Eradicator sneered to which Brainiac only chuckled darkly.

"I guess not, for this planet is even more primitive than the early years after Krypton's formation," Brainiac commented with pure disgust laced in his voice as Eradicator agreed completely at this.

"Now, the task at hand," Eradicator said, before both it and Brainiac shot up into the sky and zoomed off at unbelievable speeds as some of the people within the alley and inside the apartments went to go inspect the damage done to their property.

Fortress of Solitude

The sounds of metal clanging together echoed loudly through the beautiful crystal fortress as Daniel, who was wearing his blue-red 'hero' attire was currently fighting not one, but TWO black kryptonian androids programmed by AI Jor-El, with a golden sword made from the finest and pure kryptonian metal, while the two kryptonian androids were fighting Daniel with their own dark purple blades, which obviously meant that Daniel was at a disadvantage as it was 2 vs. 1.

"_**Dux-El, you must focus and use everything that you have and most importantly; DON'T hold back any of your strength, my nephew," AI Jor-El told him in a somewhat stern, yet at the same time a somewhat gentle voice.**_

Daniel grunted as he dodged the one of the purple blades coming towards him and managed to clash swords with the other one, before being pushed back forcefully onto the floor several feet away.

"_**Dux-El, focus," AI Jor-El ordered as Daniel got up onto his feet again, causing the ongoing training fight continued.**_

"Hey!" Daniel shouted as he super sped towards one of the kryptonian androids, jumping into the air, before slashing his sword as fast and as powerfully as he could downwards onto the android, who fortunately for him, didn't managed to block it in time and was cut in half diagonally, its two pieces falling to the icy, cold floor with a thud and then disappeared in a bright flash of white light.

"_**Dux-El!" **_

Daniel, who suddenly remembered that there was still one more kryptonian android left, quickly turned around on the spot, just as it was about to strike at him and mercilessly decapitated the android, leaving it standing there on the spot with the sword raised above its now gone head, before falling backwards onto the icy, cold floor of the fortress and disappeared in a bright flash of white light like the other android did earlier.

"How did I do?" Daniel asked his AI uncle as he put the golden sword into one of the fortress slots, which had many smaller, yet still quite long crystals pointing around it.

"_**You have improved greatly, my nephew," AI Jor-El compliment, but then added: "But if it were not for me, you would have surely been killed by the last android."**_

He sighed, knowing his AI uncle to be correct, but continued not to say anything, until the AI stopped talking.

"_**Just remember, Dux-El. You NEED to focus in a battle against foes that will not waste any chance in finishing you off. Remember that," AI Jor-El advised him kindly.**_

Daniel nodded, processing this advice, saying goodbye to his AI uncle and super sped back to his house.

Li Residence- (08:30)

Daniel arrived inside the kitchen of his home, where he noticed the sleeping form of Erin, wearing a simple red t-shirt and blue boxer shorts, curled up on the couch and snoring slightly as he silently approached her.

"Erin," he whispered, gently shaking her to no avail, so he said her name a bit louder this time. "Erin."

This however, only made her try to swat him away with her arms as Erin continued to sleep on the couch.

"Five more minutes, sweetie," Erin murmured sleepily, which did not go unnoticed by Daniel.

_She must be referring to her husband from the future or something._

"Erin, please wake up," Daniel said, nudging her now as his patience started to lessen.

"I wanna go home," he heard her say barely audibly to the human ear, so he tuned in his super hearing.

**$ "I wanna go home; I miss home… been gone for months now," Erin murmured continuously." $**

This made Daniel frown, for he knew for quite a while now that Erin missed the people she loved and cared about in the future as he would if _he_ was ever in her predicament.

"Erin, you WILL go home, I promise that I'll find a way," Daniel told her with fierce determination in his voice, which made Erin's eyes snap open suddenly and sit up in an instant as the voice that Daniel used so often in the future.

"Erin, you're awake," he smiled, unfazed by Erin suddenly sitting up wide awake and asked: "You hungry?"

To this, Erin shook her head to which Daniel playfully pouted.

"Too bad, I was going to make some bacon and fried eggs to see how good I could make them."

Nonetheless, he went back to the kitchen again and started making them, while Erin got a pair of jeans and pulled them on.

"Do you know where my mom and dad went?" Daniel questioned, noticing that there were not in the house or around the farm as the two fried eggs were individually placed on two separate plates with the pieces of bacon.

"There went to Gotham City," Erin answered to which caused him to almost drop the two plates in his hands.

"They're in GOTHAM?" Daniel repeated, sounding increasingly worried, due to the city's infamous reputation with crime.

"But there going to be fine," Erin quickly reassured him. "Your parents are tough people."

"Yeah," Daniel sighed in agreement. "Sometimes it feels as if they're more powerful than me and that nothing can kill them."

As he said this, he did not notice the sad, downcast look on Erin's face as she sat down on the couch and switched on the TV, which was currently on the Fox News Channel, where it showed a tall, bearded reporter behind what looked like a rapidly burning building as cops were endlessly shooting at someone, or something that was out of the camera view.

"_Hello, I'm reporter- Roger Mack from the Daily Planet in Metropolis," the reporter introduced in a deep, manly-sounding voice and continued: "I'm here at none other than Central City, where at precisely 8:20 in the morning, locals spotted this building behind me-"_

_The man turned around and pointed at the burning building behind him._

"_-Suddenly burst into flames, before-"_

_But the reporter was cut off immediately, when he disappeared from the camera view, which started to look around for the missing reporter, only to be spotted high in the sky by the camera again, only this time upside down, whilst being held by the ankle by Eradicator, who had a thin bright green aura around its body and the green power ring on his finger, whilst Brainiac was busy slaughtering the remaining police officers, who's screams could be heard clearly as blood sprayed everywhere._

"_Dux-El," Eradicator said in a loud, clear as well as still mechanical voice. "If you do not come here in less than TEN of your pathetic Earth minutes, I will drop this pathetic human to his death, where his bones will break as it collides with the ground!"_

_The reported whimpered as Eradicator said this, but decided that it was best to remain silent for now, until he was, hopefully, rescued by someone, although that seemed highly unlikely._

"_You better do what he says, Dux-El," Brainiac spoke towards the camera, while the cameraman evidently shook in absolute fear, as a sick sort of smile appeared on Brainiac's face as he wiped his hands from the blood of the numerous officers that he had just killed recently and remarked sarcastically: "My master doesn't like to be disappointed."_

_And with that, Brainiac morphed one of his arms into a long and thin, but still extremely sharp silver blade and stabbed the cameraman, which made the camera fall to the ground and break._

"Oh, this isn't good," Erin commented, her face looking grave as she still held the remote. "Daniel-"

But she noticed that he had disappeared and was probably heading towards Central City as fast as he could right now, which made her worry, since this was a Daniel who had yet to experience the battles he would soon face.

On the way to Central City- (08:39)

Daniel super sped as fast as he could towards Central City, weaving his way through cars, people as well as ducking and jumping under/over things that were in his way, before finally arriving there, where he saw ***the reporter starting to slowly fall to the ground below with a panicked and terrified look on the reporter's tired and aging face as the reporter fell nearer and nearer to the ground, before he managed to safe him just in time by catching him in his arms*** and then putting the terrified to the point of unconsciousness reporter far away by running to another town and super speeding back again to see both Brainiac and Eradicator grinning menacingly at him around the numerous mutilated bodies of the police officers from before.

"Ah, if it isn't the 'Lost' Son of Krypton," Brainiac remarked with a sneer. "I don't believe we've met, so I would like to introduce myself as the Brain InterActive Construct, or rather _Brainiac _if you like to refer me as, although it _hardly_ matters to me."

Brainiac chuckled, although the chuckle was dark and also dripped with sarcasm.

"The point being," Eradicator began, tired of its servant's annoyance. "I have brought you here in order to rid myself of the threat you pose from preventing the 'cleansing' of this world."

This made Daniel seethe in anger and retorted loudly:

"You want to 'cleanse' this planet, because all I see is both of you killing innocent people for absolutely no reason that seems good enough!"

"THEIR LIVES MEAN NOTHING TO THE GREATER GOOD!" Eradicator yelled back, its face twisted in fury, since Daniel didn't seemed to get the point of both Eradicator and Brainiac's great plan. "I AM TRYING TO REVIVE KRYPTON, OUR HOME!"

The 'hot' anger that was on Daniel's face disappeared almost instantely, making Eradicator think that it succeeded in showing him the brilliance of Eradicator's idea, only for Daniel's face to go from 'hot' anger to 'cold' loathing and disgust as he glared at the Eradicator.

"I miss Krypton like any other kryptonian would," Daniel glared icily at the two advanced humanoid machines in a lower and much deadlier than usual voice. "But that doesn't mean that the Earth has to fall for Krypton to rise again."

At this, Eradicator couldn't bottle the anger and frustration bottled up inside of it and, with his green power ring, formed a large bright green fist that seemed to be composed of green energy, and sent it hurtling to Daniel at such an incredibly fast speed, that he didn't have time to dodge it and was sent flying through numerous walls, whilst also knocking the wind out of him, once he had collided with a steel wall of a bank vault that he managed to dent heavily upon impact.

"Ugh," Daniel groaned, wiping the blood trickling from the edge of his mouth and struggled to get back up on his feet again as Brainiac super sped to a spot a few feet away from him.

_It's been a long time since I've been injured severely enough to actually bleed._

"Dux-El," Brainiac said, his voice sounding somewhat disappointed. "I really hoped that you would have just joined us, but you left us no choice."

"There's always a choice!" Daniel told the cold, almost emotionless machine defiantly and with a quick burst of speed he punched Brainiac as hard as he could in the jaw with his left hand, sending the advanced humanoid machine crashing into an old pet store.

"Eradicator!" Daniel called out as he super sped towards the humanoid android from behind, only to be hammered into the ground by a huge, bright green energy hammer, which formed a crater around him.

"You cannot defeat me!" Eradicator declared victoriously, the green power ring on his finger still glowing brightly and vibrating as if trying to escape. "Surrender now, Dux-El and your death will be… swift."

"Never!" Daniel growled, while he spat out some blood as he wobbly stood back up on his feet again, his House of El t-shirt and jeans had a few wide tears in it. "I won't let you destroy me home!"

"KRYPTON IS YOUR HOME!" Eradicator reminded angrily, glaring at Daniel with pure loathing and 'betrayal'.

"He's right, you know," Brainiac said to him, appearing right beside his master. "Don't make us kill you painfully."

"But fortunately for you," Eradicator smirked as Daniel stared at the two. "We have plans that we must move forward."

Brainiac flew into the sky in a purple-green blur and Eradicator was about to follow, but Daniel super jumped at the advanced android and managed to grasp one of Eradicator's legs, only to be slammed back to the ground again by a moving green wall that hurtled towards him.

"We shall meet again, 'Lost' Son of Krypton!" Eradicator shouted as it flew away from the heavily damaged remains of Central City, leaving Daniel standing there, until emergency services were arriving.

"I've got to get out of here," Daniel muttered to himself and super sped back to his home, although at a slower pace, since he gathered that he was quite seriously injured from the battle with Eradicator and Brainiac.

Li Residence- (09:06)

Daniel noisily opened the door of his home and entered the house, whilst limping slightly and wincing as he went towards one of the nearby mirrors to check his appearance, which once he did, noticed that his right eye was heavily bruised his bottom lip was cut, although healing quite rapidly and he had a rather nasty cut on his left cheek, which also starting to close as well.

"Son?" he heard his father say in a terrified and worried voice as Warren rushed towards him as did his mother, whilst Erin followed closely.

"What happened to you?" Janine asked, examining Daniel's damaged face and clothes.

"Nothing," Daniel tried to lie, but noticed that his parents didn't buy it and sighed: "I fought Eradicator _and _his new servant, Brainiac."

At this, both of his parents eyes widened in shock, before they regained their composure.

"Where are they now?" Warren questioned, still staring at his injuries with concern.

"I don't know," Daniel admitted, trying to think of any plausible place they could be right now. "But I do know that they're going somewhere to complete their plan of 'cleansing' the Earth and making Krypton rise again."

"Krypton rise again?" Erin finally spoke, her eyebrows raised. "I think you told me this story before-"

"Wait, I've told _you _this before," Daniel repeated, while Erin noticed her mistake and began mentally kicking herself for it. "So, do you know where they could be right now, putting the rules of space and time aside?"

Erin looked hesitant at first to reveal the answer, but after a few minutes of his parents looking at her with hope, she gave in.

"They're going to the Fortress of Solitude," Erin told them to which caused him to grimace and his parents to worry even more.

"What are they going to do?" Janine asked her, but she shook her head, much to Daniel's dismay.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can tell you for now," Erin said, a sad look crossing her face, before she managed to hide it in time.

"It's enough for now," Daniel said and began limping back to the front door again, only to be stopped by his parents.

"You're not going anywhere until you're fully healed and ready to fight," Warren protested sternly, folding his arms seriously to which Janine nodded in agreement.

"I _have _to go to the Fortress as soon as I can, otherwise god knows what will happen if I let Eradicator and Brainiac get there before I do!" Daniel argued, his eyes momentarily flashing a blood red colour like before, which went unnoticed by everyone, except Erin. "Let me go there and stop them!"

"But you're injured!" Janine argued back.

"I'll be fine if I stay in sunlight for a bit and then go to the Fortress; _trust_ me," Daniel reassured his parents, who still looked highly reluctant to let him go just yet.

"Let Daniel go," Erin told them, folding her arms in a manor similar to Warren, while her face looked extremely serious, unlike her usual sarcastic self. "He can handle it; I trust him."

This made Warren and Janine uneasy for a moment, before both of them sighed in defeat and motioned for him to go.

"Thanks, Erin," Daniel grinned, before super speeding towards the sunniest spot in Smallville he could find at the moment to heal his wounds.

"Ah," he breathed in relief and pleasure as he felt the rays of the yellow sun bath on him, his arms outstretched as he just stood there next to one of the cornfields. "That's much more like it."

As the rays of the yellow sun bathed him with all its glory, Daniel's heavily bruised purple eye started to return to its usual skin tone, his lip started to fully close up again and the cut on his cheek seal up once more, until finally, he felt like he was fully healed and super sped to the Fortress of Solitude, while mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead.

Fortress of Solitude

Brainiac landed neatly on the icy, snowy ground of the fortress with Eradicator landing right next to him in less than a second later, both of them **[scanned the area for any signs of Daniel, which they found none]** and so resumed to their plan.

"Are you ready, master?" Brainiac asked, surveying the gigantic crystals above with a blank, emotionless face expression.

"I have been ready for a _long _time," Eradicator sneered, his back facing towards Brainiac as they walked towards a small column of crystals that pointed out at them, to which Brainiac chuckled.

"Wow, does someone need a hobby, or what," Brainiac commented sarcastically with a small smirk, unaware of the blue-red blur that silently zoomed past them from behind.

"Do not mock me, Brainiac!" Eradicator shouted, turning around on the spot to face him and silenced Brainiac immediately. "Or you will suffer like the rest of this disgusting race."

"As you wish, master," Brainiac said, bowing on one knee in respect and then standing back up again, before turning behind him to act as a guard for any 'disruptions' that may arise.

"_**You are not welcome here," AI Jor-El told the two advanced humanoid machines in a stern tone and then threatened: "Go, before I MAKE you go."**_

"Ah, Jor-El," Eradicator said, a sort of twisted 'smile' appearing on its face as if being introduced to an old friend… or rival. "I see you have 'upgraded' yourself to this."

Eradicator motioned to the rest of the fortress.

"Tell me," Eradicator began, whilst a smirk was beginning to form on its face. "Where is your dear nephew Dux-El?"

"_**Why, he is right behind you, Eradicator?" AI Jor-El stated as if were obvious.**_

This made both Eradicator and Brainiac turned around on the spot quickly, but not before Daniel managed to drive the golden kryptonian sword through the centre of Eradicator as Brainiac watched in horror.

"Don't you dare," he whispered threateningly in a dangerous voice into Eradicator's mechanical ear. "Think that I'll let you destroy and kill billions of lives just to let Krypton live again."

Daniel withdrew the sword quickly from Eradicator, who fell to its knees and onto the icy, snowy floor, just in time to slash and cut off Brainiac's right arm as the green-skinned android lunged at him.

"Urgh!" Brainiac roared in anger as he looked at his amputated mechanical limb and down at his seriously injured master on the ground.

***Brainiac then charged attempting to punch Daniel, who fortunately, anticipated the move and not only dodged the punch, but also managed to grab Brainiac's arm and torso, before flinging the green-skinned robot into a column of fortress crystals nearby***, shattering them as soon as Brainiac hit the ground with a crash, which shook the ground like an earthquake.

"You will _pay_ for that, Dux-El, mark my words!" Brainiac declared venomously in fury, getting back up onto his feet and picked up the seriously injured Eradicator, before super jumping through an area of the fortress crystals and then flying off into the sky with the injured Eradicator's arm around his neck.

"_**Well done, Dux-El," AI Jor-El congratulated. "Your kryptonian sword training has proven useful today, but unfortunately it did not manage to get us the green power ring."**_

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Daniel said to the AI and pulled out the small, green power ring from one of his plaid jacket's pocket and explained: "I got it from Eradicator, while the sword was still inside it and discreetly put into one of my pockets, while I slashed off Brainiac's right arm."

"But now the question is; what do we do with it?" he asked AI Jor-El, while surveying the green power ring with interest.

"_**I will keep it safe in the fortress, until a successor can be found, who will claim the ring as his, her or its own," AI Jor-El explained.**_

"There's also something else that I want to know," Daniel said. "What did Eradicator and Brainiac even want with the green power ring in the first place as I'm not sure on how it would help them 'cleanse' the Earth?"

"_**I am not completely sure, Dux-El, but I strongly believe that they wanted to use the green power ring to open a portal; a portal in which many of the most evil and vile criminals of various different galaxies are imprisoned in," AI Jor-El said gravely and added: "The Phantom Zone."**_

This made Daniel's eyes widen, due to a mixture of emotions, which included fear, worry, but most evidently- panic, as he realized who both Eradicator and Brainiac were most likely trying to release from the Phantom Zone.

"They were trying to release General Zod, weren't they?" Daniel asked his voice quiet, yet his eyes were hard with fury, to which AI Jor-El told him that it was most likely what they were trying to do with the green power ring.

"Well, moving on from that," Daniel sighed, still surveying the green power ring between his fingers as he suddenly had a burst of inspiration. "Do you think that a green power ring can send someone back to their own time?"

AI Jor-El seemed to ponder on this for a moment or two, before saying:

"_**I think it could, although the person through time would be sent, for example, six months after they left if they spent six month in the past or future. Do you plan on sending Miss Valentine back to her time again?"**_

"If that's okay with you," Daniel added, hoping his AI uncle would allow him to use the green power ring to send Erin back to the future again, where she came from, albeit quite a few months after she left.

"_**It is," AI Jor-El told him, much to Daniel's relief, yet at the same time sadness as he realized that even though he was happy that Erin was going back to possibly her family in the future; he would most likely never see his friend again. **_

"Thanks, Jor-El," Daniel smiled warmly in gratitude and sped off towards his home, quickly scooping Erin into his arms, much to her surprise, and super sped back into the Fortress of Solitude again.

"Smallville, what's going on?" Erin questioned, staring at the beautiful crystal fortress around her. "Why did you bring me here?"

At this, Daniel smiled, although the smile did not reach his eyes as he showed Erin the green power ring in his left hand.

"The green power ring can send you back to the future again," he explained, causing Erin to involuntarily gasp at the prospect of being with her family again.

"You mean it?" Erin asked softly to which Harry nodded in certainty.

"Absolutely," Daniel replied. "All you have to do is put on and think of home and don't worry, the green power ring will be left behind while you're back in the future, although you'll arrive the number of months you've been living here later than when you left."

Despite telling Erin this however, Daniel was then hugged by Erin, who if he didn't have super strength, would have been crushed by how tight she was hugging him at the moment as a few tears of joy ran down her face.

"Thank you," Erin said through her tears, before trying to wipe them off.

"Will we ever meet again?" Daniel asked, dreading the fact that he was saying his first _serious _goodbye out of many that he knew were only to come in the following years, to Erin, a friend that if he never saw her again, would always remember in his heart.

"We will," Erin reassured him in what he detected as a forcefully cheerful tone of voice as her eyes were now starting to form tears once more. "And I'm sorry; I'm really, _really _sorry when I do."

Panic ran through Daniel as he heard how Erin said this, but before he could ask her any questions, she put the ring on her left index finger and in a flash of bright green light, Erin Valentine was gone.

_What was that all about?_

Belle Reve- Cell 5B

Numerous security guards were currently restraining the more energetic that usual Joseph O' Connor, who was desperately struggling against all security guards, despite the fact that there were about a half a dozen or so of them surrounding him as he shouted, while in his straitjacket:

"IT IS COMING! THE BRAIN HAS BEEN REUNITED WITH ITS MASTER AND BOTH SHALL ERADICATE THIS WORLD AND BRING FORTH-!"

But Joseph was cut off when one of the security guards managed to inject a sedative into him, rendering him unconscious, much to the relief of all the security guards.

"Y'know, you could have just done that earlier," one of the security guards, a tall, blond female, smirked at her fellow colleagues, who laughed in agreement, not realizing that they had just interrupted a warning about what was to come…

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated for quite a long time as I things have been rather hectic in life with school, friends and everything else, but don't worry, I will promise to all of you that I will not only continue to write, but also update this story. Also, don't forget to review. Bye! **

**P.S: I have planned to make many interquel seasons that connect a few of the seasons together as well as the Justice League fanfiction movie, which I am still writing and lastly, this season will be cut down to just nine episodes, but I have only 'cut off' the unimportant ones. **


	5. Sanctimonious 2x05

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters for full details!_

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this story for a VERY long time. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it (I might re-edit the chapter afterwards if I think it isn't good enough).**

Evans' Field, Thursday 22nd November 2012 - (01:32)

Daniel soared peacefully through the bitter cold (although not to him) night sky and land back down onto the ground again with a massive 'boom', before propelling himself back up into the night sky again. Daniel was currently wearing a pair of navy blue cargo pants, yellow All-Star converse sneakers as well as, most importantely, a bright red hoodie, so that if anyone saw him super jumping all over the place, they would hopefully not suspect it was him, although judging by the time, it would be highly unlikely, yet still possible that somebody would be awake by now and near a secluded place like Evans' Field, as the only reason Daniel was up was because he didn't really need that much sleep (around the maximum of one hour of sleep per day), as AI Jor-El's physical tests had discovered about month ago, so while he repeatedly super jumped into the night sky every time he landed back onto the ground again, Daniel contemplated on the events that had occurred exactly three month ago at the Fortress of Solitude.

_(Flashback: Three Months Ago…)_

"_Will we ever meet again?" Daniel asked, dreading the fact that he was saying his first serious goodbye out of many that he knew were only to come in the following years, to Erin, a friend that if he never saw her again, would always remember in his heart._

"_We will," Erin reassured him in what he detected as a forcefully cheerful tone of voice as her eyes were now starting to form tears once more. "And I'm sorry; I'm really, really sorry when I do."_

"I'm really sorry when I do," Daniel repeated softly as the cold wind blew through his now quite long and messy jet-black hair, until he asked himself: "What did you mean by that, Erin?"

Daniel, who noticed that he was once again on the ground again, propelled himself with all his might by using every bit of his super strength, causing him to set off a sonic boom in the process of soaring high into the night sky as if he were about to fly away from the Earth.

_Sometimes, I wish I really could just fly away from the Earth during times like this._

Unbeknownst by Daniel, he actually was LITERALLY flying away from the Earth as instead of falling back to the ground again, he only continued to fly higher and higher into the night sky; that is until Daniel finally realized what was going on and looked down to see, to his surprise and awe, that he was at _least_ in the stratosphere now, before he started to plummet back down to the ground again, the impact of his advanced kryptonian body making a decent-sized crater hole into Evans' Field that was sure to raise some questions in the morning on how it got there in the first place.

"Urgh," Daniel groaned, taking off his hood and wiped all the dirt off his clothes as he stood up onto his feet again.

"That's gonna cause questions in the morning," he remarked sheepishly, once he saw the decent-sized crater hole that he had recently made.

Daniel glanced around Evans' Field to search for anything that would be able to hide the crater. Fortunately, Daniel managed to find a rather large, heavy boulder and with his super strength, he managed to easily lift it off the ground and placed it on top of the crater, hoping that no-one would ask questions about it later in the day.

"I better go home now," Daniel murmured to himself and with one final examination of the place, he super sped back to his house.

_After all; today IS my sixteenth birthday._

Smallville TSLOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down)

_(Music)!_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

**Daniel Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Rene Smith **

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Ben O' Connor**

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

**Warren Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Janine Li**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Joseph O' Connor**

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(End of music)_

Li Residence – (06:32)

Daniel, who had decided that he would get some additional sleep, despite AI Jor-El claiming that he didn't need any, woke up after five hours of, for once in a long time, dreamless sleep and got up from his bed, wearing everything minus the hoodie (which was replaced by a white leather jacket with a bright red t-shirt underneath it, that he wore five hours ago, since the hoodie was still somewhat covered in dirt.

"I'm sixteen today," Daniel said to himself, while simultaneously smiling at the fact that his friends were coming over after school to his birthday party, including Rene, who was apparently bringing her new boyfriend over as well, which caused Daniel to sigh, as it was evident that Rene had obviously gotten over him and actually started dating someone else, unlike him, who was the only one of his friends that were still single (Ian and Lorraine had at last managed to set aside their differences and started dating again).

"Daniel!" Warren called out to Daniel from downstairs to which Daniel immediately headed down to the kitchen, where his parents were usually at in the morning and this morning as well, as Daniel saw his parents already dressed and eating breakfast (pancakes), although what he didn't expect was his parents to yell: 'SURPRISE!" with a medium-sized present _each_ in their hands.

"Happy Sixteenth Birthday, son!" Warren congratulated him with a warm smile on his face as he gave Daniel his present and then gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Janine smiled in an equally warm way to Warren and gave Daniel his present as well, before hugging him tightly, despite the fact that each present was in each of his hands.

"Thanks mom, dad," Daniel grinned happily and hastily opened both of his presents.

Warren had given Daniel the latest Swiss Army Knife, which could practically do anything, if you used some creative thinking, whilst Janine had gotten Daniel a new t-shirt that was an exact duplicate of Connor Kent aka Superboy's from the comics and TV show 'Young Justice'.

"Wow, these are awesome," Daniel commented as, in one swift blur, he took off his white leather jacket and swapped his bright red t-shirt for his new black t-shirt with the blood red House of El emblem on it, before putting his white leather jacket back on again.

"So, got anything planned today, besides the birthday party?" Warren asked him, while Janine was pouring some coffee for Warren and herself.

"Not really," Daniel said, shaking his head and then added in a serious voice. "I don't know, something seems… off today, so I better not risk it."

Warren nodded in understanding, before he remembered something else that he needed to give to Daniel today.

"Daniel, I almost forget to also give you this," Warren said, taking out a small piece of crinkled up paper from his pocket and gave it to him. "It was from Erin."

At the mention of Erin, Daniel quickly stretched out the small, crinkled piece of paper in his hands, which read, in what was obviously Erin's rushed, yet still neat handwriting:

_I left you a present for your sixteenth birthday around August. Hope you enjoy it; I know I did._

_Love,_

_Erin_

Daniel felt a warm feeling within his heart grow as he read the piece of paper a few more times, while at the same time smiling at the fact that even though he had never mentioned when his birthday was, Erin already knew and planned ahead, before she left.

"Thanks, Erin," Daniel said quietly, storing the piece of paper into his pocket of his leather jacket, along with his new Swiss Army Knife, before super speeding outside to his chores around the farm for the day, so that he could then search for his birthday present from Erin.

Belle Reve – (09:00)

Ben parked his new Mercedes Benz and exited the car, his hands on his hips as he stared at the building, where numerous insane people were residing in for various reasons from green meteor rock-related incidences to just normal people becoming insane, due to the world being too 'cruel' and 'unforgiving'.

"Humph! Cruel and unforgiving; the world is tough place to live in and if you can't handle it; it just shows how weak you really are," Ben sneered, as he entered the building and headed up to an old male receptionist at the desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked in a formal tone of voice, for he had surveyed Ben's expensive-looking black suit and purple silk tie when he had entered the building and guessed that he was someone who was quite rich by the looks of it.

"My name is Ben O'Connor and I have a meeting with Hugo Jones in five minutes," Ben told the receptionist, getting straight to the point and avoiding any 'small talk', while the receptionist checked the computer to see if he indeed had a meeting with the head psychiatrist of Belle Reve.

"Ah yes, it seems you do have a meeting with him in five minutes," the receptionist confirmed and added, while motioning to the stairs in the far corner of the ground floor of Belle Reve: "You may go see him now if you want."

"Thank you," Ben said in a half-sincere, half-annoyed tone of voice to the receptionist, who did not notice and merely smiled, before going back onto the computer again.

Ben sighed, rubbing his eyes in stress as he ascended the stairs that lead to the second floor.

_Great, my oh-so-lovely father is in a comatose state, mysterious events besides more meteor freaks are happening more frequently in Smallville of all places!_

Ben took a deep breath to calm down, for he was going to Daniel's birthday this afternoon, despite not _technically _being invited, in order to make amends for his (and his father's) atrocious behaviour during the last couple of months, ever since the god-awful meteor shower that cost him his hair and whatever social life he had at high school. The meteor shower had also somehow made his temper a lot more… volatile, although it was still nowhere near as volatile as his father's was, especially after his mother had died a few years ago.

"Not so tough now, are you pops?" Ben smirked triumphantly to himself, despite knowing that deep down he knew that he shouldn't feel as if he were on top of the world, due to his father's condition.

"Ah, Mr O'Connor," a muscular, broad-shouldered middle-aged man, who was six foot with balding raven hair and circular glasses greeted in a deep Russian mixed with Persian accent. He was wearing a white buttoned-up lab coat and brown rubber gloves. "How are you this _fine _morning?"

"I'm well, Mr Jones and please, call me Ben," Ben smiled, firmly shaking Mr Jones' hand.

"Only if you call me, Hugo," Mr Jones stated with a smirk.

"As you wish, _Hugo_," Ben chuckled, before getting down to business. "What is my father's current condition?"

"Stable at the moment," Mr Jones answered, stroking his chin in deep thought as they walked side-by-side down the hallway to where Joseph was, ignoring the pleas of various insane patients trying to get Ben, or even Mr Jones help them escape Belle Reve. "However, he is still frequently muttering in his sleep as well as shouting in an unknown language once he is in the company of many people, which I find… intriguing."

"My father always has been 'intriguing' in his own way," Ben remarked sarcastically with some venom laced into his voice.

"Yes, for I have talked with him several times about other patients here at Belle Reve, but he is, by far, one of my most interesting subjects," Mr Jones smiled, although he had an unusually bright twinkle in his blue-grey eyes.

"Well thank you for your time, Hugo," Ben said, shaking hands with him one more time. "Hope to see you the next time I visit this place."

"Unlikely," Mr Jones said and added to Ben's slightly confused face: "I am transferring to Arkham Asylum in Gotham tomorrow."

"Wow," Ben remarked, raising his eyebrows at the mention of the Arkham Asylum. "That hell-hole makes Belle Reve look like Heaven on Earth."

"Indeed it does," Mr Jones chuckled darkly.

"Good luck," Ben said in utmost sincerity, knowing that Mr Jones was going to need it, if he were ever to survive in such a place like Arkham Asylum. "And thank you, Hugo."

Ben then headed downstairs again and exited Belle Reve to head back to O'Connor Mansion, since Ben decided to 'take some time off' of school, in order to do some research on 1) the recent events happening in Smallville and 2) to find out what had caused Joseph to practically lose his mind.

Smallville High – (15:00)

The bell rang, signalling the end of yet another school day at Smallville High, as Daniel and Ian exited their Chemistry class.

"So; what did you get from your mom and dad?" Ian asked, as they both walked down the hallway.

"I got a pretty awesome Superboy t-shirt and a Swiss Army Knife," Daniel answered, while Ian rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even need a Superboy t-shirt, when you're practically _Superman _himself?" Ian joked, causing Daniel to smirk at his friend.

"I'm no Superman," Daniel quoted from the Scrubs theme song and added: "Not yet anyway."

"Hey, guys!" a voice behind them, Lorraine, called out from behind Daniel and Ian, causing them both to turn around to see Lorraine dashing towards them with her usual grin plastered onto her face. Lorraine also seemed to be hiding something, judging by the fact that she had both her hands behind her back in a secretive manner.

"Happy Birthday, Dan!" Lorraine cheered, using his nickname that she regularly called him and gave Daniel a friendly kiss on the cheek, before revealing what she had behind her, which was a small, cube-shaped jade-green package.

"Lorraine, you didn't have to-" Daniel began to say, but Lorraine shrugged it off.

"You're my best friend. Of _course,_ I had to get you a birthday present," Lorraine argued.

"Hey, you're boyfriend's right over here," Ian pouted playfully, earning an eye roll from Lorraine as she kissed Ian on the lips.

"Is that much better now?" Lorraine asked, raising her eyebrow to which Ian grinned and nodded.

"Alright you two, save it for the birthday party," Daniel told both of them with a smirk, as he watched the couple, while thinking back to when he was with Rene and how despite both of them having some problems, most of the times they spent together were amazing for the both of them.

"Right," Lorraine agreed, blushing red with embarrassment. "I'll see you at the Farm."

Lorraine then took off down the hallway, while Ian watched her from afar with a look in his eyes that worried Daniel greatly, since he had never seen that look in his best friend's eyes before.

"What's wrong, Ian?" Daniel questioned in concern, which effectively shook Ian from his deep thoughts.

"Nothing; nothing at all," Ian replied softly and sighed, before giving smiling towards Daniel. "I'll see you later, Daniel."

"Yeah, bye," Daniel murmured, waving goodbye at Ian, who went in the opposite direction that Lorraine had went.

_That was odd. I've never seen Ian act so… disconnected from the world._

At this thought, Daniel sighed and wished that one of his advanced kryptonian abilities would be telepathy, so that he could find out what was wrong with his friend today.

_But it hasn't JUST been today. Ian's been acting like this for the past month or so._

"Oh well, I guess he'll just tell when he's ready to tell me," Daniel concluded to himself, weaving in and out of the crowd of students, until he reached one of the school's empty parking lots and then super sped back to his house, but not before putting the small present that Lorraine gave him in his pocket.

Lorraine's Bedroom – (16:20)

"I'll be back in ten minutes, Lorraine!" Lorraine's father yelled towards Lorraine, who was currently choosing what to wear for Daniel's birthday party. "Bye!"

"Bye, dad!" Lorraine yelled back, as she took off the pair of jeans she were wearing and slipped on a nice, bright orange pencil skirt on, along with a pair of crimson-red four-inch wedges.

Unbeknownst to her however, a tall, shadow-like figure was just behind Lorraine, as she bent down to pick up an earring she had just dropped onto the floor. Once Lorraine had picked up the earring though, the shadow-like figure drew nearer towards her, just in time for her to turn around and scream as it lunged at her…

Li Residence – (17:00)

The whole of the sitting room was covered in various birthday decorations with a few extra tables set up, which had various snacks and available drinks on them, as the guests: Rene, Ian, Lorraine and surprisingly, Ben and Rene's new boyfriend, Vale Anilie, entered the house with Ben gazing over the place having not been in the Li's home for many years now, ever since Ben and Daniel had stopped being good friends towards one another.

"You seem nervous, Rene," Vale commented in a Canadian/English accent towards Rene, who was indeed sweating slightly in anxiety, since this was the first time that Vale and Daniel would meet each other. "Everything's going to be okay, so just relax."

Vale was tall and somewhat muscular, yet not too buff, eighteen-year-old teenager, who stood at around 6'1" and had short, as well as wavy chestnut-coloured hair, iron-grey eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was currently wearing a smart-looking coal-black suit on with a dark green tie as well.

"I'm not nervous," Rene lied, causing Vale to sceptically raise his eyebrows at her for the obvious lie and was about to say something, but instead decided against it.

"Man, everything looks great," Lorraine remarked, scratching the back of her neck, where there was tiny grey dot the size of a pea on it, although she herself did not know that and no-one had noticed it either.

"It sure does," Ian agreed with Lorraine. "Can't wait to eat some cake?"

At this, Lorraine playfully smacked Ian on the shoulder, while Rene and Vale chuckled at the couple.

"Hi, everyone," Warren greeted all of them politely, as they did the same back, while Janine hung up their coats. "Daniel will be here in about a minute."

"Where is he?" Lorraine asked curiously, whilst once again scratching the back of her neck, where the tiny grey dot was.

"He… had some errands to do," Janine lied, due to the fact that Daniel was actually fighting another meteor-infected individual again, only this time with one that apparently could duplicate himself. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and maybe get yourself something to drink or eat?"

Everyone nodded and went over to one of the tables, except Ben, who went over to both Warren and Janine with a polite smile on his face that looked identical to the one that Joseph so regularly used to get his way, making Warren narrow his eyes suspiciously at the bald teenager.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Li," Ben greeted warmly to them, aware of the glare he was currently receiving from Warren and chose to simply ignore it. "I'm just here to apologize to you about the actions of my father."

At this, Warren's glare softened slightly, but he still kept on guard for anything.

"Thank you, Ben," Janine smiled hesitantly to him, which made Ben smile back. "Why don't you get yourself something to eat or drink, while we wait for Daniel to come back from his little errand?"

Ben nodded curtly and walked over to one of the tables to get something to some punch.

"Did I miss anything?" a voice behind Warren and Janine, Daniel, asked which made both of them jump.

"Daniel, what did I tell you about doing that near people, who don't know your secret?" Janine scolded, while Daniel grinned sheepishly at his parents.

"No-one saw me," Daniel reassured his parents. "Its fine, but I won't do it again anyway, sorry."

Daniel then walked over to the couch, where his friends were and noticed that they were laughing between themselves and exchanging stories to one another, causing him to feel happy that his friends were having a good time while he was gone dealing with the meteor-infected that he dubbed: 'The Duplicator'.

"Hey, Daniel," Ian greeted, noticing him almost immediately and went up to give Daniel a manly hug, which was then followed by a hug from both Lorraine and Rene, although Rene's was a lot more awkward.

"I don't believe we've met before, Daniel," Vale remarked with a gentle smile on his face, sticking out his right hand to shake. "I'm Vale, Vale Anilie."

"Hi," Daniel said, shaking Vale's hand and noticed that he had a rather strong grip that even _he_ felt. "You must be Rene's boyfriend."

Vale nodded, hugging Rene closer to his chest, which made Daniel feel something inside him burn for a brief moment.

"She's one of kind," Vale grinned, kissing the Rene's forehead. "By the way- Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Daniel said, getting a glass of punch from one of the tables nearby and took downed it in one. "You're a lucky man, Vale."

"He is," Rene smiled, kissing Vale on the lips, which made Daniel once again feel something inside him burn, albeit this time a bit stronger.

"So," Daniel began, as he was eager to change the subject and decided to start talking to Ian and Lorraine. "How have you guys been doing?"

"We're fine," Ian shrugged, while Lorraine scratched the back of her neck again and went to go get a chocolate bar.

Ian then sighed, before his voice turned rather serious.

"Daniel; I need to talk to you about something about important. I'm going to-"

"Its time to open presents!" Janine shouted out, interrupting Ian's sentence, as everyone started to give Daniel their gifts to him, starting with Lorraine, who gave him another present- an iPhone 4S, followed by Ian, who gave him Pittsburgh Steelers shirt, and then Vale and Rene, who gave him a small package roughly the same size as the one that Lorraine had given Daniel earlier at school, which when he opened it, contained a golden-coloured ring with a huge, rectangular red jewel in it that made Daniel start to feel a bit… funny and dazed.

"Where did you get this?" Daniel asked, examining the ring with his fingers.

"In the jewellery shop in town," Rene replied. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do," Daniel told both Vale and Rene, before putting the ring on.

Unfortunately, once Daniel did so, his eyes momentarily flashed red (although not blood-red) as a smirk formed on his face.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Lorraine asked, noticing the sudden change of his face expression as soon as he had put the ring on his finger. "Daniel?"

But Daniel didn't reply as he headed out of the sitting room, despite his parents and friends calling him back inside, and ran (at a normal human speed) to the Barn, as he **[scanned the area for what he was looking for and thankfully found it- the Harley that Daniel knew was Erin's birthday present to him]**.

With the Harley now found Daniel hoped onto it and rode out of the Barn, where his parents and friends narrowly avoided being run over by the Harley, as he put it to maximum speed and rode off, while everyone shouted for him to come back.

"What the hell's gotten into him?" Vale asked Rene, who merely sighed and replied with an honest 'I don't know', while Warren, Janine and Ian wondered what was in that ring that caused Daniel to suddenly ride off with a Harley that they were convinced was Erin's gift to him.

"Do you think it was some sort of kryptonite affecting him?" Janine whispered to Warren, so that no-one but Ian (who was standing beside them) could hear them.

"It can't be green kryptonite," Ian summarized, trying to think of any forms of kryptonite that Daniel discussed with him that could cause his best friend to act like he did earlier. "Since green kryptonite only harms Daniel _physically."_

"Whatever sort of kryptonite has affected Daniel; we have to get him back here as soon as possible, before he causes damage that can't be fixed," Warren told them in a determined tone of voice.

"But where could he have gone?" Ian asked, rubbing his temples in frustration as they thought of the plausible places that Daniel could be in right now.

"Maybe I can help," Lorraine said from behind them, while at the same time startling them. "And don't worry, I won't tell about Daniel's secret, whatever it is."

This made Daniel's parents, plus Ian, sigh in relief as Lorraine pulled out her laptop from her backpack that she ALWAYS carried with her and began typing rapidly, until finally, Lorraine managed to track Daniel's exact locations, thanks to the GPS system located within Daniel's new iPhone 4S that Lorraine easily hacked into.

"He's in the Gotham City Bank, although I have no idea why Daniel would even go somewhere like Gotham," Lorraine announced, before closing her laptop and putting it back in her backpack. "You better hurry too, because it looks like he'll be on the move soon."

Meanwhile, Vale and Rene were talking to each other privately.

"I think I should go try and find him, since it was my gift that made Daniel run away," Vale argued in a hushed tone of voice towards Rene, who folded her arms across her chest.

"Then I'm coming with you," Rene countered, holding her chin up with confidence, while Vale rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No, you stay here with them and I'll go get him back here," Vale ordered and added: "Gotham is a dangerous city, Rene. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"But they're all fine and I can take care of myself, Vale," Rene pointed out, momentarily glancing over to where Daniel's parents, Lorraine and Ian were and then looked back to where Vale was, only to find that Vale had disappeared and was nowhere in sight.

_What the heck? How did he do that?_

Rene sighed and after glancing to where Vale could be, decided to start talking to Ben, until Vale hopefully returned with Daniel.

Gotham City Bank

The sound of gunshots rang in the air, as one of the six robbers wearing ridiculous clown masks fired his semi-automatic machine gun upwards to make the people still inside the building cower in fear as another one of the robbers yelled at the one of the bank employees to hurry up with the money.

"You know, if you're going to rob a bank; you should do it so that you don't attract the attention of someone like me," Daniel taunted, appearing behind the bank robber with the gun, his identity concealed with a cheap domino mask that he had managed to steal from one of the nearby costume stores.

"On the ground! NOW!" the bank robber shouted, pointing the gun threateningly at Daniel, who merely chuckled at the man's pathetic excuse to get him to do what the robber wanted him to do.

"Alright, if you insist," Daniel smirked, crouching onto the ground, before using some of his super strength to punch the robber hard in the crotch, which sent the robber flying into the wall, as the other bank robbers hastily got out their guns, only for four of them to be knocked unconscious on the ground by Daniel, who used a mixture of his super speed and strength to do so, leaving only one robber left, who was now shivering with fear as the last robber shakily pointed his gun at Daniel.

"What are you?" the robber asked, while the people cowering in fear watched the scene before them.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with," Daniel warned the robber, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment, before super sped just in front of the robber and then kneed him in the crotch, sending him flying into the ceiling above.

"Thank you, good sir," an elderly man said to Daniel, but Daniel merely pushed him out of the way and made his way over to the bag of money that one of the bank employees had earlier filled up with money for the bank robbers.

"Pleasure doing business with you all," Daniel smirked, giving a mock salute at the confused group of people with the bag of many on his right shoulder as he exited the bank, only to then find himself lying down on his stomach in an old, abandoned warehouse with his domino mask and bag of money both missing, causing Daniel to growl angrily to whoever stole them.

"Daniel!" Vale, who was now a few feet away from him, shouted, which drew his attention towards Vale.

"What do you want, Vale?" Daniel growled furiously, standing back up onto his feet again.

"I just want to help you, Daniel," Vale reassured him, holding one of his arms up in defence, while his other arm was behind his back unknowingly held a lead box that contained a chunk of green kryptonite in it.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Daniel screamed angrily, his brown eyes momentarily flashing blood red, before he threatened in a low voice: "Leave now, before destroy your pathetic and fragile human body."

"No," Vale answered bluntly, standing firmly on the spot, which caused Daniel to growl once again in fury at Vale.

"I warned you," Daniel sneered, glaring at Vale, before ***charging towards him to attack, only for Vale to block the punch that he had sent and counterattack by sending his own punch to Daniel's face, hurling Daniel through one of the worn-out warehouse walls***.

"Stand down, Daniel," Vale ordered fiercely, yet his face still looked calm and serene as Daniel stood back up onto his feet again, angrier than ever.

"How did you do that?" Daniel hissed in anger, but mostly frustration for being knocked down so easily.

"You're not the only super-powered individual," Vale smirked, only to have Daniel's fist collide with his jaw, which then send Vale, who dropped the lead box, against a stone pillar and slightly cracking it, before Daniel punched Vale again only this time directly in the face, sending him through the stone pillar.

"Listen to me, Daniel! You've been infected with red kryptonite!" Vale yelled at Daniel, whilst at the same time, touching the large pieces of debris that Daniel was repeatedly chucking at him. "The ring that Rene and I gave you is a red kryptonite ring, so you need to take it off!"

Daniel however, was not paying any attention to what Vale said and lunged towards him, only to then be caught by Vale mid-lunge and thrown into another one of the stone pillar that supported the old, abandoned warehouse.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Daniel shouted in outrage and ***super sped towards Vale, who barely had enough time to pick up a rather large section of the stone pillar that he had been knocked into earlier and smashed Daniel with it like a baseball bat, making Daniel fly into an old, metal un-used furnace that was heavily dented by the impact*.**

"Because like I said earlier, you're not the only super-powered individual, so I can definetely take a few of your hits," Vale reminded Daniel, who hastily got back onto his feet again.

"I don't care if you're a meteor-infected, or an alien from another planet; I'm still going to kick your ass into a pulp," Daniel sneered, tightening his hands into fists.

"Not gonna happen, Daniel," Vale smirked, wiping some of the blood that leaked from his mouth, before Vale super sped to where the lead box was and opened the lid to reveal the chunk of green kryptonite to Daniel, which caused him to groan in agonizing pain as it glowed brightly and forced Daniel onto his knees, until finally, Daniel's eyes pulsed red and the red kryptonite ring shattered completely, prompting Vale to close the lid of the lead box and stop exposing Daniel to the chunk of green kryptonite.

"Urgh, my head," Daniel groaned in pain, as he stood back up onto his feet again. "Thanks for the help, Vale."

"No problem," Vale smiled, putting the lead box into his pocket. "You okay?"

"I will be in a few moments," Daniel nodded, rubbing his jaw slightly and added: "You've got some pretty powerful punches by the way."

"You too," Vale complimented, wincing as he rubbed his forehead. "C'mon, we better get back to your house and don't worry, I'll explain everything about myself once we get there."

At this, Daniel nodded in agreement and together, they both super sped back to Daniel's home, although not before Daniel picked up the Harley that Erin had given him for his birthday.

Li Residence - (18:00)

Daniel, with Vale by his side, simultaneously arrived at the front porch of Daniel's home and was about to knock on the door, when Janine opened the door and then immediately hugged him once she saw him.

"Daniel! Are you alright?" Janine asked in concern and then called out: "Everybody, Daniel and Vale are back!"

At this, everybody except Lorraine came rushing to the front door.

"Oh thank god!" Warren sighed in relief and fiercely hugging Daniel, as Rene did the same with Vale, who was reassuring Rene that he was fine and that there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Wait, where's Lorraine and Ben?" Daniel questioned Ian, noticing the absense of his blonde friend.

"She said she wasn't feeling that well and went home, despite wanting to go to Gotham and search for you, which kind of made us not go either and Ben went back to his mansion too; he said something about his father, I think," Ian explained, before looking at his time on his watch. "I better go too; see ya, Daniel."

Ian walked past the pair of them, before Daniel could even ask Ian about what he wanted to talk about before Daniel had been infected with red kryptonite.

"We better go too," Rene remembered and added: "It was a _mostly _lovely birthday party, Mr and Mrs Li. Bye!"

Rene grabbed Vale by the hand and the pair of them left, but not before Vale mouthed the words: 'Sorry' and 'We'll talk about it later at school, okay?', which Daniel nodded back with a grin.

"So, what exactly happene today?" Warren asked to which Daniel smiled sheepishly as he closed the front door and began to explain about everything from being infected with red kryptonite to finding out about Vale to his parents, unaware that there was a tall, shadow-like figure watching from one of the windows of their home.

Belle Reve: Cell 5B - (22:56)

Joseph rocked back and forth on the floor of his cell room, whilst continuously muttering words that usually none of the staff, or even scientists could decipher. However this time, Joseph was muttering words in English that if a person were to concentrate hard, they would hear what he was saying.

"It is coming. The day, where the lost son will fall, people will be reborn and a new darkness will rise by the name of-!" Joseph's sentence was cut off by a Belle Reve employee, who injected a sedative into Joseph, in order to shut him up and get some sleep, not knowing how close Joseph had got to completing his warning to the world about the threat that would soon arrive on Earth...

Lorraine's Bedrrom - (23:58)

Lorraine tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams filled with blood and utter carnage, causing Lorraine to abruptly wake up panting deeply and sweating heavily, as she got out of her bed and went into her bathroom to rinse her face, in order to clean some of the sweat off her face. However, once Lorraine entered the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, she almost screamed in terror as her usually unblemished skin was now somewhat greener in colour with grey-coloured veins also visible on her skin, especially around Lorraine's eyes, nose and mouth.

_What's happening to me?_

**A/N: Sorry, but I have recently decided to re-write the WHOLE of my 'Justice League: Ultimate Alliance' Fanfic movie, so I can't exactly upload a sneak preview of it just yet. Don't forget to R&R! Bye!**


	6. Domineering 2x06

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters for full details!_

**A/N: Domineering 2x06 - After being experimented on several times by her college professor, Ivy Pamela Andrews escapes captivity from him with a number of chlorokinetic abilities at her disposal, as she intends to destroy everything man-made and make the planet flourish with plant life once again. Meanwhile, Lorraine struggles to deal with and understand what is going on with her body and mind. **

Seattle, Washington - Wednesday December 5th 2012 (23:43)

The late night air was cold and still, as Ivy stumbled through the dark woods, whilst desperately clutching onto the lilac-coloured blanket that covered her naked body. Ivy was a twenty-four year old young woman, who stood at 5'9" and had long, flowing red hair that reached all the way down her back, along with somewhat pale skin that had a tinge of green to it.

_Ivy. Can you hear us, Ivy?_

Ivy turned around in one swift motion at the sound of the gentle voice that reminded her of the college professor, or rather 'monster', that had managed to swoon her with simple words, only to then use Ivy for his experiments.

"Who's there?" Ivy called out with a shudder from the cold, clutching the large blanket tighter around her body, as Ivy glanced around the woods for any sign of anybody nearby who could pose a threat to her.

_There is no need to be afraid of us, Ivy. We mean you no harm at all._

"Us? What do you mean 'us'?" Ivy questioned suspiciously, whilst still glancing around the woods in panic. "Who are you?"

_We are the trees, the plants and everything in-between, Ivy._

At this, Ivy gasped in shock (and somewhat awe as well), as she listened to the various plant life talking to her as if Ivy was an old friend, which eventually managed to slightly calm Ivy down, as the plant life continued to 'talk' to her. Ivy always did love plant life of all forms, which was one of the main reasons why she even became a botanist in the first place after achieving her PhD in Botany.

"Can you help me, please?" Ivy shuddered uncontrollably to the plant life.

_Of course, Ivy. We will help you in any way we can._

Suddenly, the ground underneath Ivy's feet shook slightly as numerous vines erupted from the ground and began to wrap themselves around Ivy's entire body, ripping up the blanket in the process, as some of the vines sprouted out leaves that managed to cover her breasts and crotch, whilst a few, much smaller leaves formed around Ivy's forehead and formed a sort of 'leaf crown' that would be fit for only a queen.

_How do you feel, Ivy? _

Another vine came out of the ground and like a cobra, it seemed to hover right in front of Ivy, who was still marvelling at the sight of her new plant 'outfit'.

"Thank you," Ivy stated gratefully, bringing the bottom of the vine tip closer to her and kissed it gently.

_(Ivy): Thank you so much. _

"Now, I must repay you for your kindness to me, before I get my own revenge on my college professor," Ivy hissed venomously, her eyes flashing a luminous green for a split second, and added: "People take you all for granted on this lush, green planet. I will make them see how useful you are to them ALL!"

Smallville TSLOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down)

_(Music)!_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

**Daniel Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Rene Smith **

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Ben O' Connor**

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

**Warren Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Janine Li**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Joseph O' Connor**

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(End of music)_

Li Residence - Thursday December 6th 2012 (17:52)

Daniel was sitting down on a metal stool, as he repeatedly pressed the 'A' button on his Xbox 360 controller in an attempt to break free (as Batman) from the numerous vines that were draining away his health, as Poison Ivy taunted him. Fortunately for Daniel, he managed to quickly break free and resume through batarangs at the barrier that contained and somewhat protected Poison Ivy, whilst simultaneously avoiding the giant Titan-mutated plant's massive vines that slammed onto the ground in an attempt to kill 'Batman'. Today, Daniel was wearing his blue-red 'superhero' attire.

"Time to finish this," Daniel muttered under his breath, as 'Batman' laced some explosive gel onto the barrier that contained Poison Ivy and activated it just as the Titan-mutated plant closed its mouth.

"Finally," Daniel sighed in relief, since he thought that the boss battle between Batman and Poison Ivy was a lot easier than what he just went through. Daniel then paused the game for a moment, when he heard his mom call him from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" Daniel called out, putting aside the controller and stood back up onto his feet again, before heading off into the kitchen.

"You've been playing that game for hours; maybe you should give it a rest and call one of your friends," Janine scolded, while Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I've tried, mom," Daniel sighed and added: "But nobody's answering my calls; not even Lorraine is answering my calls, despite the fact that she found out about my secret on my birthday when I was infected with red kryptonite."

"Plus; 'Batman: Arkham Asylum' is a pretty awesome game, although not as good as 'Batman: Arkham City' is," Daniel admitted with a slight shrug.

"It was rather nice of Vale to give you it for free as a sign of friendship," Janine admitted, but then shook her head. "But that still isn't an excuse to stay in after school by just playing videogames all day long, no matter how good those videogames are."

"Okay," Daniel said, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'll try to call one of my friends again; maybe Ian might actually pick up this time."

Daniel took out his iPhone 4S from the pocket of his bright red plaid jacket and dialed Ian's number, before waiting patiently for him to eventually answer to no luck, as it went to the answering machine, much to Daniel's frustration at how distant Ian seemed to be recently throughout the month (although it did make Daniel sympathize on how he must have probably felt when Ian had yet to find out about his massive secret).

"He's still not answering, mom," Daniel told Janine and was about to put his phone back into his pocket, when Janine stopped him.

"Why don't you try somebody else, before you put your phone away?" Janine suggested. "Maybe Vale isn't busy with Rene right now, so you can hang out with him."

At this, Daniel nodded at the suggestion and quickly dialed Vale's number onto his phone, before patiently waiting once again. Luckily for Daniel, Vale actually answered his phone.

"Hey, Daniel," Vale greeted cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine," Daniel lied to a certain degree. "How about you and Rene?"

"Everything's great over here," Vale remarked in an even happier tone of voice, which surprised Daniel, since he had never heard Vale sound so _happy _before; in fact, it sounds as if something wonderful had happened, like Vale and Rene just had...

Daniel's eyes narrowed considerably at the thought of his friend and ex-girlfriend 'doing it' together for what probably sounded like the first time for Rene, because even though he knew that Vale would be gentle, Daniel was still worried that Vale could have hurt Rene, due to the fact that Vale had superhuman strength just like he did and could easily break a human body with only the slightest of force applied.

"What do you mean it's going _really great _over there?" Daniel asked suspiciously, as he hear Vale gulp nervously.

"Well, Rene and I; we had... sex last night," Vale finished lamely, as Daniel's eyes widened at the fact that his suspicion was confirmed.

"She's fine though," Vale added hastily, as Daniel tightened the hand that wasn't holding his phone into a fist. "So there's absolutely no need to worry about anything, Daniel. Anyway, why did you call me?"

This snapped Daniel from his unnaturally violent and gory thoughts of ripping Vale into multiple little pieces if he had indeed hurt Rene at all.

"I called to see if you wanted to hang out," Daniel told Vale, taking a deep breath to calm himself again. "It's pretty boring over here."

"Sure thing," Vale answered and added: "Rene's at Smallville High with the cheerleading squad getting ready for Nationals."

"Great," Daniel grinned, the intial anger towards Vale almost instantely evaporating from him. "I'll see you at the Talon in two minutes."

"Humph! More like one minute," Vale snorted, whilst Daniel shook his head at his friend and hung up the phone, before putting it back into his pocket again.

"Well, I've got to go and meet Vale at the Talon," Daniel told Janine, who merely smiled and hugged him, due to the fact that Daniel had managed to find a friend with similar abilities to his own.

"Be careful, Daniel," Janine said and warned: "It's been awfully quiet for the past month and your father and I don't like it one bit, so please keep your guard up and tell Vale to do the same as well."

"I will, mom," Daniel reassured his mother and as soon as finished hugging her, he super sped towards the Talon.

The Talon - (17:53)

"You're late," Vale joked with a smirk on his face, as Daniel entered the Talon and wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of coffee that filled his nostrils.

"Yeah, by like a few seconds," Daniel said, rolling his eyes as Vale chuckled.

Vale was sat down on one of the comfy-looking couches near the edge of the Talon, whilst taking the occasional sip of his latte. He was wearing a forest green t-shirt under a black leather jacket, a pair of dark brown cargo pants and jade-green sneakers.

"So," Vale began, getting straight to the point. "What do you want to do today?"

"Firstly, I want to talk about what happened with you and Rene," Daniel pointed out in an extremely serious tone of voice, causing Vale to smile sheepishly at him.

"What about Rene?" Vale asked as innocently as possible, but Daniel didn't buy it.

"I just wanted to know why you had sex with someone, who's barely sixteen and my _ex-girlfriend_," Daniel hissed the last part and glared at Vale, who shrank back onto the couch he was sitting on.

"Sorry dude; I didn't know that you're still not over her yet," Vale apologized, yet secretly hoped this would bother Daniel, which it successfully did, judging by Daniel's right eye twitching slightly in frustration at Vale implying that he still had feelings for Rene.

"Look Vale, Rene and I are cool with each other. There are absolutely NO romantic feelings involved whatsoever," Daniel stated matter-of-factly to Vale, who merely smirked in victory. "I'm just concerned that you might..."

"Hurt her?" Vale finished, looking slightly hurt that Daniel would assume such a thing. "Daniel, I would NEVER hurt Rene and you know that."

Vale then added with an incredibly deadpan face:

"I'm always careful around her with everything I do."

This caused Daniel to sigh, as guilt filled him for ever assuming that Vale would hurt Rene.

"I know and I'm sorry for sort of acting all overprotective-older-brother on you; it's just that I still care about as a friend would."

"It's okay, man," Vale said, waving off the apologize and smiled, before adding: "But at least we now know that I need to find _you_ a girlfriend."

"One that can't easily break into pieces with one slight push," Daniel added bitterly, while Vale nodded sadly in agreement at the fact that their superhuman strength wasn't always a good power to have.

Both Daniel and Vale sat their on the couch talking to each other for a few minutes, as Vale drank the rest of his latte. That is, until a news report flashed onto one of the Talon's flatscreen televisions, showing a young female reporter in her mid-twenties with ginger hair that reached just past her chin, in front of what seemed like a massive fire raging behind her that was trying to be put out by a couple of firefighters, as the flames threatened to completely incinerate the entrance of the building.

_"This is Jennifer Parker talking to you from just outside Anderson Enterprises in Gotham City," the reporter introduced herself, as the massive fire was barely extinguished by the group of firefighters, who all looked extremely tired and worn-out because of it._

_"I am here today, because eye-witnesses have reported seeing a redheaded and apparently green-skinned woman break into Anderson Enterprises at around four-thirty in the afternoon and apparently 'rescue' the various plant life within the building that were being used for numerous experiments. For what reasons, Anderson Enterprises has forbidden us to tell you or anybody in fact, which personally I find suspicious that..."_

_"THANK you, Christina," a tall and well-build man in a very fancy dark blue suit and tie interrupted, which made the female reporter, Christina, huff in frustration. "But I do not think that the public would actually WANT to know what went in there, when a potentially bigger issue is present."_

_"Like what, Mr Browning?" Christina questioned in a somewhat angry tone of voice. "What does your company hiding that can't be revealed to be the public at all?"_

_"Nothing," Mr Browning stated bluntly to Christina, who raised her eyebrows at him. "Now if you excuse me, I need to be somewhere right now."_

_Mr Browning hastily walked away, before Christina could even ask another question as the press followed Mr Browning, only to be pushed back by his security guards on his way to his limo._

"Redheaded and green-skinned," Vale murmured under his breath and added: "Sounds like Poison Ivy, judging by the way they mentioned her apparently 'rescuing' the plant life within Anderson Enterprises."

"It does sound like something we should both check out," Daniel remarked with a thoughtful look on his face. "Plus, nothing serious has really happened in the past month, so this could be something very serious, if left unchecked."

Vale nodded in agreement, as both of them stood back onto their feet again and walked out of the Talon. However, as they were walking down the sidewalk, Daniel accidently banged shoulders with a tall, statuesque woman with flowing blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized quickly.

"It's okay," the woman replied and continued walking.

"C'mon," Vale said and then disappeared with a burst of speed, followed quickly by Daniel, as they super sped towards the Anderson Enterprises building in Gotham City, hoping that there wouldn't be too many police officers patrolling the area, whilst they searched for any clues that could lead them to where this 'Poison Ivy' could now be.

Anderson Enterprises, Gotham City - (18:00)

Daniel and Vale arrived just outside the Anderson Enterprises building, which was surrounded by police tape. Unfortunately for Daniel and Vale, they were immediately stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry, but nobody other than police officers may enter the building," the police officer told them, sticking his hand out to stop them from going in.

"Of course," Daniel nodded and cast a side glance at Vale, who gave him an understanding look. "C'mon, Vale. We better get out of here."

This made the police narrow his eyes suspiciously at them for a moment, before he got a call from his walkie-talkie and had to go over to the other side of the building where he was needed now, giving both Daniel and Vale a chance to duck under the police tape and run inside the building at super speed when no-one was watching to find that there were practically NO investigators on the ground floor, which had numerous shards of glass on the floor, wrecked hardware and a few dead plant-life, searching for clues.

"Why aren't the police doing their job properly?" Vale asked rhetorically at the lack of investigators searching for ANY type of evidence, as Daniel was already moving around the place to search for any clues that could lead them to the location of 'Poison Ivy'.

After a couple minutes of vigourous searching though, both Daniel and Vale had _still _not found anything other than broken objects and more dead plant-life that looked as if they had been forcibly slashed by something sharp like a knife or something. Luckily for them, Daniel did manage to finally spot something on the floor that caused Daniel to face-palm himself for not noticing it earlier: a tiny, thin vine that was still wriggling about on the floor.

"Hey, Vale. I found something useful," Daniel called out to Vale, who was at the other end of the floor, but only for like a second, before Vale super sped over to Daniel in an instant.

"Is that a plant leaf?" Vale asked, using his microscopic vision to hone in on it, whilst Daniel carefully picked it up with his left thumb and index finger.

"Not just _a _plant leaf," Daniel stated, using his microscopic vision as well to examine it carefully. "It's a poison ivy leaf; a surprisingly active one at that."

"Looks like we've found a way to track this 'Poison Ivy'," Vale smirked at the pun, whilst Daniel chuckled at it. "All we have to do is follow a trail of poison ivy leaves, which will most likely lead us to her."

Lorraine's Bedroom - (18:02)

Lorraine sat huddled in a corner of her bedroom with her knees tucked tightly against her stomach, whilst simultaneously rocking back and forth on the spot. Lorraine's usually well-kept dirty blond hair was, for the past month or so, a complete and utter mess; her skin also had more grey-coloured veins than ever before, although Lorraine's skin was no longer slightly green in colour. Lorraine was wearing an olive green low-cut camisole and a pair of midnight blue leather pants.

"Lorraine, sweetie," Lorraine's father called out from behind her bedroom door as he knocked politely.

"Go away!" Lorraine hissed with a surprising amount of rage in her voice that startled her father, who quickly went back downstairs again in worry for his only daughter.

"What the _hell_ is happening to me?" Lorraine growled in frustration to herself, squeezing her hair as Lorraine took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down again to no avail, as the fury inside of her remained, causing Lorraine to abruptly stand back up onto her feet again and then, with alarming superhuman strength, punch a large hole in her _metal _filing cabinet as if it was made out of paper.

Luckily, this seemed to cause Lorraine to calm down to a certain extent as Lorraine started to pace around her bedroom, while thinking about what had happened last month that could have been the reason for her new appearance and abilities. However, the only thing that Lorraine thought of that could possibly be the reason for her 'transformation' was the fact that she was attacked by that unknown figure, while she was getting ready for Daniel's birthday party, yet whenever Lorraine thought about the mysterious figure that had attacked her, Lorraine's head started to burn ferociously in agony as if it was on fire, probably in order to keep her from deducing whoever had attacked her that day.

"Urgh, my head," Lorraine groaned, rubbing her temples.

_Maybe Daniel will be able to help figure out what's wrong with me, although I'm not too sure that he'll want to talk to me, due to the fact that I have been ignoring his calls and e-mails for the past two weeks, since I found out about his big secret, but it's worth a shot..._

Lorraine went over to her desk, where her cell phone was located with incredible superhuman speed, before picking up her cell phone and dialing Daniel's home number, only to find out that Daniel wasn't home at the moment as he was apparently hanging out with Rene's boyfriend, Vale.

_Go after them._

A voice inside Lorraine's mind said this repeatedly, causing Lorraine to shake her head, in an attempt to get rid of it. Unfortunately for Lorraine, this only made the voice inside her head grow louder and more insistent on going after both Daniel and Vale.

_They're going to need your help, Lorraine. They're going to face a woman with powers that could potentially control, or even kill both of them if you do not try to help them._

"They'll be fine without me," Lorraine told herself, shutting her eyes in order to block out the voice inside her head. "They've got abilties that many can only dream of; they can manage without me."

_Perhaps for a while, but the chlorokinetic woman will gradually overpower both of them and enslave their minds._

"They'll be fine," Lorraine repeated in a murmur. "They can manage without me. They can manage without me."

However, as Lorraine repeatedly murmured this to herself over and over again, she grew more and more anxious with worry for both Daniel and Vale, causing Lorraine's mental defences to start crumbling as she decided to start listening to the voice inside her head's advice, despite the fact that her instincts were telling Lorraine _not _to trust it.

"What should I do?" Lorraine asked, as she put on a black leather jacket and strangely a pair of silver platform sandels with four inch heels that Lorraine only wore for special occasions, even though she was probably going to fight against somebody.

_Go to the Botanical Gardens in New York. You will find 'Poison Ivy' relaxing there with her enslaved men and also waiting for anymore men, who walks in her way, including Daniel and Vale._

Lorraine nodded, as she zipped up her black leather jacket and opened her bedroom windows, before jumping out of the window and landing onto the ground below with a massive 'thud' that shook the ground and managed to cause some cracks to appear on the place, where Lorraine had landed on her feet with unbelievable ease.

_Now run, Lorraine!_

At this command, Lorraine broke into a proper run at superhuman speeds for the very first time and marvelled at the bluriness of her surroundings as Lorraine super sped towards the Botanical Gardens in New York, whilst hoping that either Daniel, Vale, or even both of them had not been captured by this 'Poison Ivy' yet.

Botanical Gardens, New York - (18:15)

"So, you thought that my babies couldn't sense the arrival of two 'ripe' men into _my _gardens?" Ivy, or rather Poison Ivy as she now thought of herself as, hissed angrily at both Daniel and Vale, who were currently being held a few feet from the ground by a bunch of plant vines that were wrapped extremely tightly around their bodies to a degree that even they couldn't break free of its deathly tight grip.

"Look," Vale exasperated, as Poison Ivy paced around both of them in a circle, whilst examining them carefully, as they dangled from above. "We just wanted to talk to you-"

"ABOUT WHAT?" Poison Ivy exclaimed, her eyes briefly flashing a luminous green. "About how I've committed a 'crime' by 'stealing' those plants from those cruel and unforgivable people at Anderson Enterprises! The dreadful people within that building were cruely experimenting with my babies, even though they had done nothing wrong; they even saved my life and many more lives as well, yet nobody sees importance and incredible beauty of plant-life on this planet."

"Uh, yeah," Vale said sheepishly, causing Poison Ivy to huff as Daniel started to get annoyed.

"Tell them to let us go, Ivy," Daniel ordered seriously, which only made Poison Ivy glare at him, before giving him a flirtatious smile.

"So you can escape from me?" Poison Ivy whispered right against Daniel's ear and added in a highly seductive voice: "Or so you punish me for doing this to you and your friend?"

"In your dreams, Ivy," Daniel growled angrily, whilst Poison Ivy smirked and walked away from him.

"I don't need it to be in my dreams," Poison Ivy stated, stopping on the spot for a moment, before turning back around to face Daniel once again. "I can make you do ANYTHING that _I _want you to do."

As soon as Poison Ivy had said this, she kissed Daniel right on the lips, catching him momentarily off-guard for a brief moment as Vale screamed at Daniel to get ready to fight the control of Poison Ivy's pheromone-controlling kiss, whilst Vale desperately tried to break free of the deathly tight grip of Ivy's vines.

"Get away from me!" Daniel shouted to which Poison Ivy complied and stepped away from him, as Daniel felt the feeling of sexual arousal increase within himself and desperately tried to fight it.

"Don't fight it, love," Poison Ivy told him soothingly, causing Daniel to grit his teeth in pure concentration in order to fight it. "You will soon experience more than you ever will once I control you like I have many others."

"LET. THEM. GO!" Lorraine yelled furiously at Poison Ivy, who whipped her head around and smirked when she saw Lorraine standing there.

"You think you can stop _me_, little child," Poison Ivy hissed menacingly and glared at Lorraine, as she walked closer to her and then snapped her fingers. "Gentlemen! Deal with this nuisance!"

"No, Lorraine!" Vale shouted, as around half-a-dozen gigantic flower buds around twice the height of the average man rose from the ground, as men (mostly Gotham police officers) with deranged and lustful looks on their faces came out of the gigantic flower buds, before charging towards Lorraine, seemingly overpowering her as one of the mind-controlled men managed to jump onto Lorraine's back and attack her from behind.

However, this did not seem to be the case as Lorraine effortlessly grabbed the man attacking her from behind and flung him over her head and into another three men, knocking them onto the ground unconscious, while the other men started to attack.

"Got to help... Lorraine," Daniel muttered, as he tried to fight the effects of Poison Ivy's pheromone-controlling kiss, along with the grip of the vines that were wrapped tightly around his body. "_Need _to help, Lorraine."

Although, this did not seem to be true, because Lorraine didn't seem to need anybody's help whatsoever as Lorraine effortlessly dodged every one of the attacks thrown at her and counter-attack by using her superhuman speed and strength to knock them all out with one swift punch for each of them, when they had surrounded her in a circle. Once Lorraine was sure that everyone of Poison Ivy's mind-controlled men were unconscious, Lorraine's irises momentarily flashed flame-orange, before thin beams of heat burst out of them and severed the base of the vines that held Vale, which enabled Vale to break free of the vines as soon as he landed back onto the ground again.

"Thanks," Vale nodded in gratitude towards Lorraine, before using his superhuman speed and strength to cut Daniel down by slashing at the base of the vines with his right arm, whilst Lorraine lunged at Poison Ivy and began to repeatedly punch her hard in the face.

"Daniel, you okay?" Vale asked, helping Daniel, who had landed head-first onto, back on his feet again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Daniel replied, rubbing his forehead as the effects of Poison Ivy's pheromone-controlling kiss began to subside. "I think that hit to the head must have caused the effects of Poison Ivy's kiss to start subsiding."

Daniel then noticed that Lorraine was no-where to be seen, despite only seeing her moment ago as Lorraine repeatedly started punching Poison Ivy hard in the face.

"Where's Lorraine?" Daniel asked Vale, who also seemed confused to where Lorraine could be now, forcing both Daniel and Vale to **[use their x-ray vision in order to locate their friend, who was found to be grabbing Poison Ivy by the neck and relentlessly slamming her against the numerous tree trunks],** causing Poison Ivy to start bleeding in various places because of it.

"Lorraine! Stop, now!" Daniel ordered, but to no effect as Lorraine continued to effortlessly slam the heavily bleeding, as well as unconscious, Poison Ivy against numerous tree trunks with a deranged look in her usually calm and innocent eyes.

"Where are your plants to save you now, Ivy?" Lorraine taunted cruelly at Poison Ivy, despite the fact that Ivy had been unconscious for some time now.

"Lorraine! Enough!" Vale yelled in an unusually powerful, booming voice that somehow managed to finally stop Lorraine from abusing the unconscious Poison Ivy more, which caused Lorraine's eyes to widen in horror and shock once she had realized what she had just been doing to Poison Ivy.

"Oh my god!" Lorraine gasped, as she stared at the greenish blood on her hands that belonged to Poison Ivy. "What have I done?"

"She's alive," Daniel reassured Lorraine, once he had checked Poison Ivy's weak pulse. "Lorraine-"

But Lorraine had already disappeared, as the distant sounds of police sirens filled the air, warning both Daniel and Vale to get out of the area as soon as possible.

"We have to get out of here," Vale told Daniel, who just kept staring at the unconscious form of Poison Ivy on the ground in front of him. "C'mon, Daniel!"

"Okay," Daniel said, before they both super sped back to Smallville again, just as multiple police officers invaded the scene.

Li Residence - (19:05)

Daniel, after saying goodbye to Vale, arrived at his doorstep, but not before using his x-ray vision to see if his parents were inside, only to be shocked to find Ian inside his sitting room as if waiting patiently for... him.

"Ian, what're you doing here?" Daniel asked, once he had entered the house, startling Ian.

"Hey, Daniel," Ian greeted, although there was no warmth to his greeting, but rather sadness in it, which deeply troubled Daniel. "How have you been?"

"Good," Daniel replied, as the atmosphere within the room became tense. "You?"

"I'm okay too," Ian lied, nervously biting his bottom lip. "I'm really sorry that I haven't talked to you or anybody else for that past week or two; it's just that..."

"What?" Daniel asked insistently, fearing the bad news that he knew was about to come.

"My parents both have new jobs," Ian announced with a forced smile.

"That's great," Daniel stated with a confused look on his face as to why Ian didn't seem too happy about it. "Congratulations."

"But," Ian began, scratching the back of his neck. "Their new jobs are in New Orleans."

"That would mean that you're..." Daniel said with a sad look in his eyes and added: "Leaving Smallville."

Ian nodded, causing Daniel to close his eyes as he found it hard to believe that his best friend for several years was now leaving not only him, but also everybody else.

"I was supposed to tell you on your birthday, but due to certain cirumstances..." Ian told him, yet couldn't finish the sentence as both of them just silently stood there in front of each other, unsure what to say next.

"When are you leaving?" Daniel asked quietly.

"In two days," Ian answered in an equally quiet tone of voice, causing Daniel to become more devastated that he had even less time with his best friend than Daniel had originally thought he had, as silence continued to echo throught the air.

Somewhere in the Himilayas

Bruce Anderson, a young twenty-two year old man who stood at 6'4" with black hair, blue eyes and a very muscular as well as buff physique, sat cross-legged on the cold, dirty cave floor, where he was currently meditating with his eyes closed, when a woman with long, straight sandy-coloured hair, somewhat tanned skin and an atheltic, yet also slender physique walked hastily towards him with urgent news.

"Bruce," the woman spoke in a thick Persian accent and continued: "The woman known as 'Poison Ivy' has been arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum, but her plants are still on a ramage trying to set her free again."

"And what of Scarecrow?" Bruce's deep, masculine voice asked, not moving one bit in the process.

"Scarecrow is still within Belle Reve, since he is under-age and cannot be accepted into Arkham Asylum," the woman replied and added: "Maybe it is time to return to Gotham and put an end to the plaque of crime that is threatening to engulf it completely."

"Maybe it _is_ time," Bruce agreed with a nod, before swiftly standing back up onto his feet again.

_Maybe it is time for Gotham's criminals and corrupt to receive some justice._

**A/N****: Hope you liked the hints of Batman throughout the whole chapter ;) Anyway, don't forget to review! See you next time! **

**P.S: There will only be another two more 'episodes', before 'Smallville TSLOK Season 3: Sacrifice' will be uploaded onto the site. Also, I _plan _on writing a fanfiction movie on my version of Batman that will eventually tie-in with 'Justice League: Ultimate Alliance', but only time will tell if it will happen or not.**

**P.P.S: **Daniel, along with his friends and family, visit a scarily accuratefortune teller at a carnival, who unbeknownst to anybody, was given the ability to show people their possible future. However, when Daniel has his turn, he is transported twenty years into the future where he meets a familiar face…****


	7. Ambiguous 2x07

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville or anything from the DC Universe!_

**A/N:** **Ambiguous 2x07 – Daniel, along with his friends and family, visit a scarily accurate fortune teller at a carnival, who unbeknownst to anybody, was given the ability to show people their possible future. However, when Daniel has his turn, he is transported twenty years into the future where he meets a familiar face…**

Daily Planet, Metropolis - December 7th 2012 (00:24)

Lorraine stood on the ledge of the Daily Planet rooftop, wearing the same clothes she wore two days ago and surveyed the bustling city below her with a mixture of disgust and sadness on her face, as an intense mental battle raged inside her conflicted mind and sighed, before rubbing her startling green (instead of the usual hazel) eyes in slight exhaustion.

"Fancy meeting you here, Lorraine," a mechanical, yet also smooth voice said from behind her, causing Lorraine to instantly turn around to face a hooded figure standing around 6'1" with a somewhat muscular build.

"Who are you!?" Lorraine demanded threateningly, as her skin unknowingly turned green for a brief moment, before returning back to normal again as Lorraine took a fighting stance against the hooded figure.

"Tsk Tsk, Lorraine," the hooded figure scolded playfully, whilst waggling his right index figure at her and smirked darkly. "Where are your manners?"

"I asked you a question!" Lorraine stated, still in a fighting stance as the hooded figure merely drew closer towards her, only for Lorraine to feel her body stiffen by itself, as the hooded figure drew nearer.

"I know you did, Lorraine," the hooded figure told her and smiled coldly. "However, I do not like to be told what to do, especially since I'm always ordered around my precious _master_."

The hooded figure hissed the last part out with such venom and hatred laced in its voice that Lorraine shivered involuntarily, as if her body was warning her to get away from the hooded figure as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the hooded figure warned Lorraine, reading the girl's mind. "I could easily kill you within less than a second if I really tried."

"Then why won't you do it?" Lorraine asked cautiously, causing the hooded figure to smirk.

"Because I need you to take down both my 'master' and my opponent," the hooded figure explained and using his right hand, the hooded figure grabbed Lorraine's chin. "And you won't have any say in it whatsoever. Got it?"

Lorraine wanted to protest, but for some weird reason, her body seemed to be thrilled at the idea of helping this clearly malevolent figure.

"Good," the hooded figure said in satisfaction. "You better get ready for school in the morning, otherwise people will start to get… suspicious."

"I can't go back!" Lorraine hissed with venom laced in her voice, but continued in a much softer voice as tears formed in Lorraine's eyes: "If anyone sees what I've become..."

"What you have become is something superior to humanity!" the hooded figure remarked with pride and hatred evident in his voice. "You can become so much more, because of what I did to you and-"

Before the hooded figure could even finish his sentence, Lorraine swiftly grabbed him by the neck and roughly flung the hooded figure into a brick wall with just enough force that the hooded figure _almost _went through the wall instead of just damaging it, as Lorraine's skin pulsated with a sickly green tinge to it.

"You did this to me!" Lorraine shouted in absolute fury, super speeding towards the hooded figure, before easily hoisting him up into the air with her left hand and then throwing him onto the ground a few feet away with her superhuman strength, creating massive cracks where the hooded figure had landed.

"Impressive," the hooded figure chuckled darkly, as he brushed the dust off of himself and got back up again. "I'd like to see what you can do when you're fully taken over."

"It won't fully take over," Lorraine told him and aimed a punch at the hooded figure's head, only to have it stop a few inches away from it as the hooded figure merely smirked arrogantly at Lorraine.

"It will," the hooded figure assured Lorraine with confidence in his mechanical, yet smooth voice. "And I look forward to when it happens, because that is when the world shall bow before us as imperfect slaves in a perfected world."

The hooded figure then launched itself into the sky and flew away, leaving Lorraine on the rooftop of the Daily Planet as she clenched her fists and her skin started to turn green.

Smallville TSLOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down)

_(Music)!_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

Daniel Li

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

Rene Smith

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

Ben O' Connor

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

Warren Li

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

Janine Li

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

Joseph O' Connor

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(End of music)_

Smallville High - December 7th 2012 (14:50)

Daniel stood outside the Principal's Office (instead of sitting, due to the fact that his weight would most likely be too much for the chairs to support), wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black cargo pants and red all-star converse sneakers with his navy blue backpack slung over his right shoulder as Daniel patiently waited for the Principal's secretary to call him in for something that was apparently "very important" as his Spanish teacher had said when she had gotten a note from the Principal to send Daniel.

_I hope it's not anything bad._

"Daniel, you can go in now," the Principal's secretary told him in a traditional Texan accent, prompting Daniel to enter the office nervously, where the Principal sat comfortably behind his desk on a leather seat with a warm smile on his face.

"Afternoon, Daniel," the Principal greeted kindly, shaking Daniel's hand and offered Daniel to take a seat to which Daniel had to be sure not to put _all_ his weight on it.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here, right?" the Principal asked to which Daniel nodded in slight confusion. "You're here, because due to your recently outstanding test scores, we've decided to 'move you up'."

This certainly wasn't what Daniel was expecting when he was called to the Principal's Office, yet when the Principal had said that the school had decided to 'move him up', he couldn't help but grow curious to _exactly _what he meant.

"What do you mean 'move me up'?" Daniel asked politely. "As in, like to the advanced classes?"

"Nope," the Principal told him with a mysterious grin on his face, before turning serious and explained: "Daniel, the school has decided to move you up into the twelfth grade."

This made Daniel's eyes widen in shock at what the Principal just told him, due to the fact that before getting back his Advanced Kryptonian powers and physiology back, Daniel was only considered as average based on his academic results, yet now he was going to get moved up not one, but TWO grades into the twelfth grade and it was mostly, if not all because of his super eidetic memory, which not only allowed him to remember everything he saw, heard etc but also recall everything that Daniel had read and studied from Jor-El, school and many other things like college-level books that he had managed to learn and apply; plus, Daniel's brain could also process information faster and apply that information rapidly to the situation.

"But why?" Daniel asked in confusion, as the Principal merely beamed at him in pride as if Daniel was the Principal's favourite nephew. "I mean, there are a LOT of students in this school who-"

"Gets every question right in _every _minor and major test since January," the Principal finished, raising his eyebrows as to why Daniel wasn't jumping for joy at the news.

"Daniel, this is a great thing that you've accomplished, so be proud of it as opportunities like this don't come up in life this often."

The Principal gave Daniel a reassuring smile, whilst Daniel sighed and admitted in his mind that maybe moving up two grades wouldn't actually be that bad, despite it attracting a lot of attention when the word gets out.

"Will I start the twelfth grade next September?" Daniel asked to which the Principal surprisingly shook his head, causing Daniel to internally groan.

"You'll be starting next semester in January," the Principal told him, the grin never leaving the middle-aged man's face.

"Is there anything else that I need to know, sir?" Daniel asked, dreading for any more news that the Principal could have for him.

Luckily for Daniel though, the Principal no longer had any important news for him, although the Principal did urge Daniel to participate in things like the basketball team or the debating team as he left the Principal's Office and headed back to Spanish class, only for the school bell to ring and signal the end of yet another school day at Smallville High.

"Hey Daniel," Ian called out from behind him, making Daniel turn around to face his best friend with a somewhat forced smile on his face, due to the fact that today was Ian's last day in Smallville as Ian and his family were going to move to New Orleans.

"Hey, Ian," Daniel said and glanced around him through the crowds of numerous students that were filling up the hallways. "Where's Renee and Vale?"

"They're making out in the boys locker rooms," Ian explained, rolling his eyes as Daniel was mentally torn between cheering Vale on and punching him through the entire school as they walked down the hallways.

_That better be all that they're doing in there._

"Have you had any signs of where Lorraine could be?" Ian asked hopefully at Daniel, who merely shook his head.

"It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth," Daniel told him. "Not even Jor-El can find out where Lorraine is."

"Maybe something hiding her, so not even something powerful like AI Jor-El could find out where she is or could be," Ian suggested with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"It would have to be something even more powerful than a nigh-omniscient AI to be able to hide Lorraine from Jor-El and I doubt that even Brainiac and Eradicator combined could do that," Daniel pointed out, much to Ian's dismay as Vale and Renee walked towards them, whilst holding hands.

"Hey Daniel, Ian," Rene greeted warmly, whilst Vale merely gave them a curt nod.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Daniel asked them to which they nodded with a mixture of excitement, yet also reluctance.

"I've always enjoyed going to Amusement Parks," Vale commented reminiscently and added: "Especially 'Amusement Mile' in Gotham."

"Well, I've heard that this Amusement Park is also pretty good too," Ian said and grinned for the first time in what seemed like centuries.

"Can't wait," Daniel smirked as they headed to their lockers and deposited their books.

Two Hours Later…

Daniel, Rene, Vale and Ian walked together in a group as they looked around the Amusement Park in awe with Daniel, Rene and Ian all eating some pink cotton candy, until they spotted a purple tent with a title that caught their attention: Senora Futuro's Glimpse of the Future.

"Hey, why don't we go in there and see 'glimpse of our futures'?" Renee suggested cheerfully.

"I'd rather not," Vale declined politely and explained: "I don't really believe in that type of stuff."

"Then how about you, Ian?" Rene asked, looking at Ian's direction.

"Nah," Ian also declined, his face looking extremely pale and queasy. "I think I ate too much cotton candy, because I think I'm going to be-"

Ian didn't manage to finish that sentence, as he instinctively covered his mouth and then quickly rushed to the nearest bathroom to throw up, as Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend for eating too much cotton candy and getting sick from it.

"I'll go check up on him," Daniel told Renee and Vale, only to be stopped by Vale.

"_I'll _go check up on him," Vale said reassuringly, much to Daniel's insistence that he could do it. "You can go continue to have fun in the Amusement Park with Renee."

Daniel reluctantly nodded as Vale rushed to where Ian had gone, leaving only him and Renee together.

"So, it's just you and me then," Renee said awkwardly, before her stomach started growling loudly.

"You okay, Renee?" Daniel asked cautiously as Renee also started to look queasy and without another word, rushed to the nearest bathroom to throw up as well.

"Guess not," Daniel sighed as he was about to rush over to the bathroom that Renee had decided to throw up in, when he felt the sudden urge to enter 'Senora Futuro's Glimpse of the Future' as if his body was telling him to go inside instead of checking up on Renee.

_She'll be fine by herself. Renee can take care of herself._

Daniel sighed and hesitantly entered the tent to see an elderly woman sitting in front of a table with a crystal ball at the centre of the table in the middle of the tent. The elderly woman's eyes were completely white, causing Daniel to guess that the elderly woman was blind.

"Uh, excuse me?" Daniel said, getting the attention of the elderly woman he guessed was 'Senora Futuro'.

"Come in, Daniel," Senora Futuro said in a Spanish accent. However, it wasn't the accent that shocked Daniel, but it was the fact that Senora Futuro knew his name, despite never meeting each other.

"How do you know my name?" Daniel questioned suspiciously to which Senora Futuro merely chuckled light-heartedly at him.

"I know the names of everybody that I have seen in my visions," Senora Futuro explained. "Yet, in most of my recent visions, I have heard your voice as well as the name 'Daniel Li' so many times that I have become familiar to who you are now."

"What do you mean that you've heard my voice and name so many times?" Daniel questioned once again in a suspicious voice, narrowing his eyes at her only to receive a warm smile from the elderly woman.

"The meteor shower had both blessed… and cursed me with the ability to see the possible future of those that I touch at the cost of my sight," Senora Futuro explained with a sigh at the end. "My ability has enabled me to see the future of many heroes and good people to come, as well as the darkest too."

At this, Daniel felt sympathy for Senora Futuro as he remembered what it was like to not have his sight, even if it were only temporary.

"Yet, whenever my visions included your name or voice in it, even the darkest of visions shone with such brightness that it could outshine the brightest of heroes today," Senora Futuro continued explaining to Daniel.

"Do you want to see my possible future?" Daniel asked the elderly woman, who merely looked at him with a blank facial expression that told Daniel that Senora Futuro was giving _him _the choice.

"It is your choice, Daniel. Life always gives you choices to choose from," Senora Futuro told him. "Besides, the future can always change for better... or for worse."

Daniel sighed, his mind knowing the consequences of seeing the future yet also the few benefits that also came with the knowledge of the future as well such as the lives that could be saved that won't be, or the threats that were to come and the fate of everyone around him.

"Okay, I'll do it," Daniel agreed after a couple of minutes of thinking it over, as Senora Futuro's right hand drew nearer to his left and then touched it gently, whilst Daniel closed his eyes and waited.

"Is something wrong-WHOA!" Daniel was about to ask Senora Futuro, before suddenly feeling a strong tug behind him as Daniel glanced around nervously to find that he was currently being pulled back through a long, sky blue 'tunnel' with various numbers and complicated mathematical equations (some of which he understood) whizzing the opposite direction.

_What the-?_

Before Daniel could finish that thought though, he collided onto a rooftop of a building in front of a 5'7" woman with long, somewhat wavy bright red hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a smart black blouse and pencil skirt with matching four-inch heels sitting on a wooden chair next to a table opposite another chair, whilst sipping some herbal tea.

"Oh hey, Smallville," Erin chirped in a sing-song tone of voice, as Daniel groaned and cautiously stood back up onto his feet again. "Did you decide to _drop_ in?"

* * *

><p>Renee, after puking most of her stomach's contents out, went to go search for Ian and Vale, whe suddently a purple energy blast narrowly missed Renee and instead destroyed the tent behind her in a fiery explosion.<p>

"Oh my god!" Renee gasped in fear, as she saw the source of the purple energy blast to be Eradicator, who was flying down from the air alongside a smirking Brainiac as numerous tents and rides were destroyed by Eradicator's energy blasts, prompting Renee to run away and hide in one of the few places that were not destroyed yet, unaware that Ian was unconscious with a large bruise on his forehead in the bathroom he had ran into to puke.

"FACE ME, DUX-EL!" Eradicator demanded loudly once Brainiac and Eradicator both landed on the ground, its voice booming throughout the amusement park as people desperately tried to escape only to find an invisible barrier preventing people from moving an inch from the amusement park grounds.

"Master, something tells me that Dux-El might not be here," Brainiac said, narrowing his eyes as **[he surveyed the entire amusement park with his x-ray vision, only to see that there were no signs of Daniel anywhere within the amusement park]. **"And like always, I'm right."

The Eradicator gritted its teeth in frustration at the news that Daniel was apparently not even in the amusement park, but then smiled maliciously when it thought of a new idea that would certainly attract the attention of 'The Lost Son of Krypton'.

"Humans!" Eradicator called out in its dark, robotic voice as the crowd of people suddenly looked in absolute fear at them as they floated up into the air again. "If any of you pathetic, fragile organisms even attempt to escape me, I will crush your very existence to the point where not even death will want you."

At this, the crowd of people below huddled together in panic at what the Eradicator had just said to them.

"Look at them, master," Brainiac sneered nastily. "They would make excellent slaves to New Krypton."

"Slaves?" Eradicator repeated and then glared at Brainiac. "I have no use for these pitiful, imperfect organisms when I have created New Krypton."

"But why?" Brainiac asked, narrowing his eyes at Eradicator. "With the human slaves, we could speed up the process of making New Krypton."

"Imperfect things will not make something that will be perfect, Brainiac," Eradicator stated angrily, as Brainiac gave Eradicator his trademark smirk.

"We should be looking for Dux-El," Brainiac said cooly, changing the subject. "If he didn't arrrive here when you threatened the lives of these worthless organisms the _first_ time, Dux-El might arrive after a few more 'threats'."

Eradicator grinned evilly at what Brainiac was implying and fired another purple energy blast from its eyes, causing a hot dog stand's propane gas tank to explode as the crowd of people screamed and become even more panicked than before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ian was stirring on the bathroom floor and gradually regained consciousness, before using the toilet seat to get himself back up onto his feet again.<p>

"Uhhh," Ian groaned in pain, as he rubbed the large dark blue bruise on his forehead. "What just happened?"

Ian's question was then answered when he heard screams and the sound of what seemed like an explosion from outside, causing Ian to run outside to see what was going on and then almost immediately regretting doing so as Ian saw both Eradicator and Brainiac hovering in the air above him. Luckily for Ian though, they were both facing away from him and were looking down at the terrified crowd of people below them.

_Oh sweet Jesus! It's those two kryptonian androids that Daniel told me about. Speaking of Daniel, where the hell is he!?_

Ian glanced nervously around him to find (or feel) any signs of Daniel such as a sudden gust of wind and a red/blue blur. Unfortunately, there was nothing as Eradicator shot the occasional energy blast from its eyes to increase to startle the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>"Erin, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked, while <strong>[scanning her to see if it truly was Erin, which it was]<strong>. "How are you back in the past again?"

"I'm not in the past," Erin told Daniel, raising her eyebrows at him. "_You're_ in the future."

At this, the atmosphere became extremely tense as Daniel suddenly felt numb at what he had just heard from Erin.

"Wait, what!?" Daniel exclaimed, as Erin peaced sipped her herbal tea. "I'm in the _future_!"

"Yes, you're in the future," Erin explained as if this was a natural occurence for her. "Twenty years in the future to be exact, Smallville."

Daniel simply gaped like a fish in water at the fact that he was TWENTY years into his future and that Erin was calmly sipping her herbal tea.

"How do I get back?" Daniel asked Erin, who merely tapped the right side of her nose and winked mysteriously.

"Spoilers, Smallville," Erin told him, much to Daniel's annoyance. "Too much information can potentially-"

"Yeah I know, change the future for the worst!" Daniel huffed in frustration, as Erin rolled her eyes at his behaviour. "But I _need _to get back to my own time, otherwise who knows what will happen while I'm gone!"

"Now you know how I felt when I was stuck in the past," Erin muttered under her breath, although Daniel still managed to hear Erin say it due to his super hearing. "Fine! I'll tell you how to get back to your time.

"Good," Daniel sighed in relief and sat on the wooden chair opposite Erin's, eagerly listening to what Erin was about to say.

"You have to wait an hour or two," Erin smirked, as Daniel glared daggers at Erin for attempting to hide something that wouldn't have altered time at all.

"Wait an hour or two!?" Daniel repeated in outrage, his eyes momentarily flashing blood red before returning to their usual chocolate brown. "Anything can happen in an hour or two, especially bad things!"

"Please, Smallville," Erin snorted and added impulsively: "I've heard of you saving the world in less than twenty minutes..."

Erin mentally cursed herself for revealing this information, as it was now Daniel's turn to raise his eyebrows only this time in curiousity.

"I've saved the world in less than twenty minutes?" Daniel stated with interest, as Erin noted to herself to stop revealing even little bits of information of the future to Daniel, especially since Daniel had a super eidetic memory and would most likely remember this for the rest of his life if his memories aren't stolen or something. "That's sounds pretty awesome."

"Anyway," Erin began, changing the subject. "What do you want to do while you're stuck in the future with little ol' me?"

"You're not old, Erin," Daniel told Erin, who gave him a look that told him that she thought otherwise. "I mean, you look like you're in your late twenties/early thirties at the very latest."

"Aw," Erin cooed and kissed Daniel on the cheek, causing him to turn bright red. "You're sweet Smallville, but I'm already taken by a very charming gentleman."

Daniel was about to ask who Erin's husband was, when Erin felt her pocket vibrate and then play a song that Daniel guessed was something that wasn't released in his time yet.

"You've got Valentine," Erin spoke into her cellphone in a very business-like tone of voice and then scolded in a way that reminded Daniel of how his mother scolded him: "Why the HELL would you go and try to interview that thing!? It could have freakin' killed you without a damn thought! Ugh, I'm heading down there."

Erin ended the call with anger, but most evidently worry in her eyes as Erin hastily put her cellphone into her pocket and abruptly stood up, before heading towards the metal door that lead to the elevator.

"Is everything alright?" Daniel asked in concern, not liking the worry in Erin's bright blue eyes.

"Nothing is ever 'alright' in times like these, Daniel," Erin remarked bitterly, yet the thing that worried Daniel even more was when Erin had used his proper name that she only used when she was serious. "Sorry, but I've got to run."

"I'll come with you," Daniel told her quickly and abrupty stood up, but Erin shook her head.

"_You _have to stay here," Erin ordered with an authoritative tone of voice. "We don't want TWO of you wandering around the streets of Metropolis or anywhere."

Daniel was about to object to this, but after receiving a glare that could turn even Medusa into stone upon seeing it, he decided that Erin was right and that he should stay on the Daily Planet rooftop until he was transported back to his own time.

"Fine," Daniel sighed with a frown on his face and added: "Just be careful, okay?"

At this, Erin grinned mischievously at Daniel, before heading towards the metal door and called out as she was walking with her back facing him:

"I'm always careful, Smallville!"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Erin and sat back down on the wooden chair again, as he used his **$ super hearing to listen to the sound of the elevator going down the building. $**

_Looks like you haven't changed one bit, Erin. Now what do I do for the next hour or so?_

Just as soon as Daniel had thought this, the metal door flung open making Daniel instinctively stand up immediately and go into a fighting stance as a young twenty-year-old man with short brunette hair, who stood at 5'9" and wore a navy blue bow tie appeared. The young man also had a camera strapped around his neck, along with a small, two-year-old toddler with dark brown hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes holding onto his right hand.

"Hey Ms Valentine, where did you put the-" the young man was about to finish asking, when he caught sight of Daniel and gasped, almost dropping the toddler in pure shock at what he saw in front of him.

_(Daniel): Oh crap!_

"Superman!" the young man said loudly in excitement. "What are you doing here!?"

* * *

><p><span>Belle Reve - Cell 5B<span>

Inside Cell 5B of Belle Reve, Joseph was carefully being monitored by both the nearby security guards and the security cameras, as he continuously rocked back and forth repeatedly and muttering random words in Kryptonian like Joseph had been doing for the many months that he had been locked within this cell. That is, until Joseph toppled onto the floor and started to spasm uncontrollably as security entered Joseph's cell in order to sedate him once more.

"This ought to make you fall asleep again," one of the security guards stated, pulling out a syringe and was about to inject the sedative within it into Joseph, when Joseph somehow managed to break out of his straitjacket, before hurling the security guard away from him and out of the cell's transparent plastic entrance with incredible superhuman levels of strength, knocking the security guard unconscious as 'Joseph' stood back up onto his feet for the first time in many months and pushed back the remaining security guards through the now broken plastic entrance with enough force to knock them unconscious, but not enough to kill any of them.

"I am coming nephew," 'Joseph' stated in a possessed voice that sounded awfully like the voice of AI Jor-El. "I will aid you in the fight against Eradicator and Brainiac so that this world shall not fall like Krypton did."

'Joseph' then super sped away from Belle Reve and headed north towards the Fortress of Solitude, in order to find the tool that Daniel needed to fight both Eradicator and Brainiac.

* * *

><p>"Uh, I'm a..." Daniel struggled to speak even a full sentence as the young man beamed at him with pure excitement. "I was patrolling the city earlier and decided to stop here for a bit."<p>

"Why are you dressed like that, Superman?" the young man asked curiously with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you on an undercover mission or something?"

"Yes," Daniel replied a little too quickly and continued: "I need to fit in with everybody, so that no-one can see that I'm patrolling around the streets."

"Oh, well that's good," the young man, Jonathan (as it was written on the young man's name tag that Daniel had just noticed), commented in an awestruck tone of voice at Daniel.

"What are you doing, Jonathan?" Daniel asked, looking at the small toddler in Jonathan's arms with interest at who she belonged to.

"I'm looking after Erin's daughter," Jonathan stated with pride at the fact that Erin had bestowed upon him such an important task that she wouldn't normally bestow onto others. "Her name's Zatanna."

"That's a nice name," Daniel remarked with a kind smile at the toddler, who giggled back at him. "Hey Jonathan, do you mind if I take her off your hands for a bit, while you get on with your other tasks?"

"I don't know," Jonathan admitted hesitantly, but then added quickly: "Ms Valentine doesn't really like other people handling her children, but since you _are _Superman..."

Jonathan scratched his left temple in thought on what to do for a couple of minutes and eventually made a decision.

"Okay then," Jonathan smiled and went onto his knees so that he was at eye-level with Zatanna. "You're going to play with Superman for a bit okay Z, so you have to behave and not run off like you usually do?"

Zatanna nodded eagerly like any toddler would, as Jonathan gave her a small hug before standing up straight again.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes," Jonathan told Daniel and added before he left: "Make sure Zatanna doesn't run away, because she's done it several times in the past, despite only being a two-year-old toddler."

"Hi," Zatanna greeted innocently up at Daniel, who had looked to a lot further down than usual due to Zatanna being so small compared to his height.

"Hi," Daniel said softly, crouching down a great amount so that Zatanna didn't have to look to far upwards. "How are you, Zatanna?"

"I'm good," Zatanna replied. "Where's mommy?"

"Your mommy had to go because of an emergency," Daniel answered, but then added hastily when he noticed Zatanna becoming worried at the word 'emergency': "But I'm sure your mommy's fine."

"You look a lot like daddy," Zatanna remarked with a confused look on her face. "Are you two related?"

"Uh, I guess so," Daniel said, not knowing exactly how to reply to what Zatanna had just said. "Where is your daddy?"

"He's in work with mommy," Zatanna said. "They're _always_ busy."

"Your father's a lucky man and you're a lucky girl to have Erin as your mother," Daniel told her.

_(Daniel): Erin's life seems so perfect. She has a kid, who's incredibly intelligent, and also seems to be quite a successful reporter at the Daily Planet. Although, the thing that intrigues the most I'm already Superman in this time and Jonathan managed to recognize me off the bat! I definitely need a MUCH better civilian disguise once I get back to my own time and become the hero I'm supposed to be: Superman._

"I'm back!" Erin announced from the metal door, causing Zatanna to turn one-hundred and eighty degrees behind her.

"Mommy!" Zatanna said loudly in joy and ran up to Erin, who lifted Zatanna off the ground in a hug.

"Miss me, sweetie?" Erin smiled, kissing Zatanna on the cheek and put her back down onto the ground again.

"Of course I did, mommy!" Zatanna stated, rolling her eyes at Erin. "We need to go get cookies for Jason's birthday, but Jonathan said that I couldn't go by myself since I'm too little."

"Well Johnny's right, sweetie," Erin told Zatanna, who just huffed in disagreement. "Maybe when you're older, you can go and buy anything you want."

"Even a motorcycle!?" Zatanna asked excitedly, causing Erin to give Zatanna a startled (as well as worried) look.

"_Almost _anything, sweetie," Erin assured Zatanna, who giggled with glee at the prospect of getting a motorcycle, much to Daniel's amusement at the fact that a two-year-old girl (no matter how intelligent) would want something like that, although since Zatanna was Erin's daughter...

"You okay, Smallville?" Erin asked, holding Zatanna's left hand with her right. "You spaced out for a few minutes."

"I'm fine," Daniel reassured Erin with soft smile. "It's just that you seem so happy and it make me wonder if I'm ever going to be that content in life with Eradicator, Brainiac and all the other threats to the Earth that I know will come soon."

At this, Erin gave Daniel a sad smile and then took a deep breath.

"Let's just say that you're going to experience grief, rage and sadness worth a thousand days," Erin said, making Daniel frown at the prospect of being so miserable and so 'dark' in emotion. "But you're also going to experience happiness, excitement and peace worth a thousand-and-one days."

This made Daniel feel somewhat more cheerful that his life will not be _completely _filled with 'darkness' and that some 'light' would be there to keep Daniel sane.

"Thanks, Erin," Daniel said quietly, only to suddenly start feeling incredibly dizzy which meant that it was most likely time to go back to the present.

"See ya, Smallville," Erin grinned as both Erin and Zatanna simultaneously winked at Daniel, before he whoosed up into the sky in a bright blue beam of light that pulsed outwards once Daniel reached a certain altitude.

"Goodbye, baby daddy," Zatanna said, waving goodbye up to the point in the sky where Daniel had disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>December 7th 2012 - (18:14)<span>

Daniel felt his feet carefully touch the ground beneath him as Daniel opened his eyes to see that he was back inside Senora Futuro's tent to see Senora Futuro lying unconscious on her back with a large gash across her forehead.

"No," Daniel gasped, lifting Senora Futuro into his arms and carried her using the "fireman's lift" technique. "I've got to get her to a hospital."

Unfortunately, as soon as Daniel was about to use his super speed to get to the nearest hospital (in Metropolis), Senora Futuro's tent was burnt to a crisp by a purple energy blast that entirely incinerated the tent so that Eradicator and Brainiac could land just a few feet away from Daniel with evil smirks on their faces.

"There you are, Dux-El," Brainiac said, the smirk never once leaving his face. "I was beginning to think that you just left our slaves at our mercy."

"They are NOT your slaves!" Daniel exclaimed furiously as he super sped towards a safe place and put Senora Futuro down, while curling his hands into tight fist and gritting his teeth. "No-one is, or will be your slave! Not when I'm still breathing and here to stop you."

"Which won't be for much longer," Eradicator pointed out with venom and confidence laced in its voice as both Brainiac and Eradicator circled Daniel like predators would circle around their prey, only Daniel wasn't going to be their prey.

Within a what seemed like barely half a second, Eradicator shot a purple energy beam towards Daniel who dodged it as Brainiac lunged at Daniel, only to be grabbed by him and thrown several kilometers away into a steel foundation of the nearby roller coaster, knocking Brainiac unconscious.

"Impressive, you have grown stronger from the last time we had battled you," Eradicator remarked with a glare as Daniel and Eradicator circled each other, while cautiously waiting for the other to make their move on the other. "But today, I will remove you from existence itself, along everything else on this corrupted planet so that this world will become New Krypton."

"Not going to happen," Daniel told Eradicator, who super sped towards Daniel and attempted to hit him with a rear uppercut, only for Daniel to dodge it by moving to the side before delivering an overhand punch to Eradictor, sending it flying over to Brainiac who was just regaining consciousness.

"Where're the people?" Daniel questioned Eradicator and Brainiac, since he couldn't find or see anybody nearby. "What have you done with them!?"

"Nothing compared to what I will do to them," Eradicator told Daniel, holding out its right palm where a transparent violet sphere about the size of a baseball levitated containing the terrified faces of everybody that was in the Amusement Park including Rene and Ian, which made Daniel's eyes momentarily flash blood red in absolute hatred and anger at the two advanced kryptonian androids.

"Release them, NOW!" Daniel ordered; the rage within him threatening to take control and added in a low, threatening growl: "Release them or I'll swear that I _will _turn you both into spare parts."

"Not going to happen, Dux-El," Brainiac said, shaking his head at Daniel before firing a bright green energy blast from his left hand towards Daniel so quickly that Daniel had no time to get out of the way as the green energy blast drew nearer towards him, only for it to be deflected back at Eradicator and Brainiac (who were sent hurling through the foundations of the roller coaster) by a black, circular-shaped metallic shield that was held by none other than Joseph O'Connor, who's eyes were completely pale white and yet still held purpose within them.

"Joseph!?" Daniel said in a mixture of shock and anger. Anger because Daniel still remembered what Joseph had done months prior at the Spring Formal and shock because of how fast Joseph had appeared in front of him to deflect the green energy blast with his 'Captain America' shield.

"No; I am Jor-El, nephew," 'Joseph' or rather Jor-El corrected, before handing the shield to Daniel and explained briefly: "This shield, made from the remnants of your spaceship, will deflect most of Eradicator and Brainiac's energy attacks. However, this is your fight and I cannot further aid you."

"Thanks, Jor-El," Daniel nodded in gratitude for the incredibly helpful weapon. "And I understand why you can't give more any more help in this fight because you're right; this is _my _fight."

'Joseph' smiled proudly at Daniel for a brief moment before 'Joseph' seemingly disappeared instantly with a 'whoosh' of wind, leaving Daniel with his new 'Captain America' shield in his left hand to face both Eradicator and Brainiac by himself.

"Impressive shield, Dux-El," Brainiac sneered while glaring at Daniel. "Despite the fact that Captain America is part of the Marvel Universe that you humans adore so much."

"It does NOT matter, Brainiac!" Eradicator pointed out in frustration and fired a purple energy beam at Daniel, who used the shield to deflect the beam to Brainiac, who dodged it and super sped towards him.

Thankfully, Daniel predicted that Brainiac would most likely have dodged the energy beam and once Brainiac was close enough to him, he used the shield to hit Brainiac to the left as Eradictor charged towards Daniel with its hands shooting the occasional energy blasts that Daniel either dodged or deflected back using the shield as Brainiac super sped towards Daniel and jumped up into the air with the intention to strike, when Daniel used the shield to deflect a rather powerful energy beam fired by Eradicator towards Brainiac who wasn't fast enough to move out of the way while in the air and was hit directly by the energy beam, making Brainiac's screams were heard throughout the empty amusement park as the green kryptonian android fell back onto the ground again some kilometers away from Daniel and Eradicator.

"This ends now!" Eradicator growled ferociously.

"Indeed it will," Daniel agreed cooly and threw the shield towards Eradicator (just as the kryptonian android was about to punch Daniel in the jaw), severing it diagonally in half much to the outrage and shock of Eradicator as its two parts fell onto the ground.

The severing of the Eradictor also seemed to be the trick in releasing everybody that was in the amusement park, as the transparent violet sphere the size of a baseball containing everybody within it rose from Eradicator's right palm and then exploded in a bright flash of violet light, causing Daniel to squint his eyes and shield them as everybody that was in the amusement park started to appear a few feet away from Daniel, who quickly stashed the two parts of Eradicator away in the nearby woods.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Renee asked in confusion, while trying to remember what had happened to no avail. "All I remember is going to the bathroom and then exiting the bathroom and after that... nothing."

Everybody else nodded their heads and agreed with Rene as they desperately tried to remember what had happened to them, although Ian did manage to remember a bit more than everyone else did (Of course, Ian didn't say this to anybody).

"I don't know. In fact, _I'm _finding it hard to remember what had just happened," Daniel lied, trying to sound as if he was with everybody and hoping that it would be able to convince Renee as well as anyone else that would ask him whether or not he knew the answer.

Luckily for Daniel though, everybody seemed to believe him as friends and family went towards each other in worry as police sirens were heard in the distance and seemed to be getting closer.

"Well, if it isn't Daniel Li again," the Sheriff stated, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Daniel. "It's funny how you always seem to be involved in things like this."

"Yeah, it's hilarious," Daniel murmured sarcastically under his breath as the Sheriff's partner, Charice, began questioning everybody about the incident.

* * *

><p>Brainiac groaned as he tried to get back up onto his feet again after being blasted several kilometers away by the Eradicator's powerful energy beam. It took several minutes to do this seemingly simple task (since Eradicator's energy attacks did hurt as Brainiac knew from frequent exposure to them) as Brainiac finally managed to get back up onto his feet again and walk out of the massive impact crater that Brainiac had made when he had impacted the ground hard.<p>

_(Brainiac): Master, can you hear me? Where are you, master?_

Brainiac repeatedly tried to contact Eradicator through their telepathic link for quite a long time while getting no response from Eradicator, much to Brainiac's surprise and sick joy as this could only mean one thing - Eradicator was 'deactivated' by Dux-El. This meant that Brainiac could finally move forward in _his _plans.

_(Brainiac): Lorraine! I know you can hear me, slave. My dear 'master' has at last been taken care of by the Lost Son, so now we can finally move forward in my plans for this corrupt planet._

_(Lorraine): N-N-NO! You-You c-cant control m-m-me! I. AM. LORRAINE. E-EV-EVA... _

_(Brainiac): No. You are my slave and you WILL help me relinquish this planet of the disease that is the human race! Do you understand your master?"_

_(Lorraine): Yes... I understand, master._

Brainiac smiled in victory once he heard 'Lorraine' say this as Lorraine Evans was no more and was now completely under Brainiac's control.

"Good, because we must move onto phase two of our master plan," Brainiac smirked evilly as the sky seemed to darken considerably.

* * *

><p><span>Li Residence - (19:25)<span>

**_Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson_**

**_(Beginning Music)_**

Ian's parents put their remaining possessions in the trunk of their silver SUV as Ian still had a couple of minutes with Daniel, Warren and Janine who were all just outside the front of the house.

**_Grew up in a small town,_**

**_And when the rain fall down,_**

**_I'd just stare out my window._**

"You're welcome to stay here if you ever come back to Smallville," Janine assured Ian, who smiled back in gratitude as Warren agreed and smiled back while Daniel merely stared expressionless at his best friend.

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Li," Ian said, pincing the bridge of his nose as tears were starting to form in Ian's eyes. "You've always been like a second family to me and I'll miss both of you too. Daniel?"

At this, Daniel gave Ian a sad smile which did not help stop the tears that were threatening to come out of Ian's eyes as Daniel walked up to his best friend.

"I'll miss you, buddy," Ian stated, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Please don't go," Daniel said softly. "With Lorraine gone, I won't have anyone to talk with about _everything _and that scares me."

"You still have Vale," Ian pointed out, but Daniel shook his head.

"It's not the same, Ian," Daniel told Ian and explained: "You've been my best friend since the seventh grade and we've pratically told each other everything. Things that are too personal to tell Vale."

**_Dreaming of what could be,_**

**_And if I'd end up happy._**

**_I would pray…_**

**_Trying hard to reach out,_**

**_But when I tried to speak out,_**

**_Felt like no-one could hear me._**

**_Wanted to belong here,_**

**_But something felt so wrong here._**

**_So I prayed… I could break awayyyy_**

"I know," Ian sighed, rubbing his temples. "But ever since you got your powers and everything about you back, I've felt as if that no matter how hard I tried to speak out and belong here in Smallville, it felt as if no-one could hear me."

"So I'm the reason you're not staying," Daniel frowned, hating that he had never realized that Ian was being shadowed.

"No, my parents getting new jobs is the reason why I _can't_ stay. It isn't your fault and it never will be," Ian reassured Daniel in a serious and fierce voice. "I don't want you to start blaming yourself for things that weren't or won't be your fault."

"Ian, we have to go now!" Ian's dad called out as Ian's mom put on her seatbelt.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Ian answered back, turning to momentarily face the direction of his parents' car before turning back to Daniel. "By going to New Orleans, I can start fresh and not be in the shadow of someone else."

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_**

**_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye!_**

**_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_**

**_And breakaway!_**

"But it doesn't make saying goodbye any easier," Ian remarked glumly. "And yet I have to take the risk, otherwise I won't grow breakaway from Smallville and I won't grow up."

"C'mon! We have to go now!" Ian's dad shouted rather impatiently towards Ian.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Ian yelled back.

**_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_**

**_But I won't forget the place I come from!_**

"Just don't forget about Smallville," Daniel reminded Ian quietly, tears threatening to come out of his eyes as well. "Just don't forget about me."

"I won't, Daniel," Ian reassured him and gave Daniel a hug or at least tried to due to the height difference between the two best friends. "I gotta go now. Bye."

Ian turned around and headed towards the silver SUV, but not before looking over his right shoulder and waving goodbye to Daniel, Warren and Janine as tears fell down Ian's cheeks even once he had entered the SUV and the car had started to move away from the Li Farm.

**_I gotta take a risk, take a chane, make a change_**

**_And breakaway, breakaway,_**

**_Breakaway..._**

**A/N: Yieldi****ng 2x08 (Season Finale) - Brainiac puts his plans into motion as Da****niel prepares to stop him, not knowing that the end of the world might be around the corner...**

**Don't forget to review! Bye :D**


	8. Yielding 2x08

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smallville or anything from the DC Universe!_

**A/N: Yielding 2x08 (Season Finale) – Brainiac puts his final plans into motion, as Daniel prepares to stop him, not knowing that the end of the world might just be around the corner… **

_{My name is Lorraine Michelle Evans and I was born on February 24th 1997. I was only fifteen when I met the people who I knew would give me more than I could ever hope for in life. Yet, there was one boy who made me feel more welcomed than anybody I had ever known in my entire life, even my ex-boyfriend – Ian – and that someone's name was Daniel Li…}_

Friday December 21st 2012

Daniel stood inside the Fortress of Solitude in his red-blue attire, while glaring at the two severed parts of the Eradicator, which were both frozen in a solid ice crystal as A.I. Jor-El was trying to reprogram it for more beneficial purposes.

"How long is this process going to take, Jor-El?" Daniel called out, his menacing glare never leaving the severed Eradicator.

"_**I do not know, Dux-El," AI Jor-El admitted and explained why: "The Eradicator is an extremely complex piece of Kryptonian technology and thus, it would take even the greatest of minds such as myself, an unspecific amount of time."**_

"Are you sure it's going to work though?" Daniel questioned the A.I. "Because if this doesn't-"

"_**Then, I will deal with any problems that may occur during the process," A.I. Jor-El reassured Daniel, who still had his doubts on whether or not the reprogramming would be successful on the Eradicator. "You must have faith in me, Dux-El."**_

At this, Daniel sighed as he knew that A.I. Jor-El would most likely be able to successfully reprogram the Eradicator and that Daniel was worrying too much, due to recent events such as the disappearance of Lorraine and her father as well as Ian leaving Smallville and heading to New Orleans.

"I do, Jor-El," Daniel told the A.I. "It's just that with everything that's been going on lately, I've become a whole lot more stressed."

AI Jor-El became silent for a couple of minutes as Daniel sat down onto the icy ground and rubbed his face with his hands before sighing once again. It wasn't until at least _ten_ minutes had passed did AI Jor-El speak again.

"_**Then go home, Dux-El," AI Jor-El ordered Daniel with a kindness evident in his voice. "You have experienced enough for today and you must rest."**_

"But I can't!" Daniel argued back and stood back up onto his feet again. "I can't just head back home while Brainiac is out there and probably planning something for the Earth that includes General Zod!"

"_**You need rest, Dux-El," AI Jor-El stated with utter seriousness laced in the A.I.'s voice. "So return home and rest."**_

Daniel glared menacingly at the top of the Fortress of Solitude, despite the fact that he knew that AI Jor-El was right that even genetically-advanced kryptonian need rest to function at their optimum capacity.

"Fine," Daniel growled under his breath as his eyes unknowingly flashed blood red for a brief moment in time before returning to their natural colour of chocolate brown. "If I'm needed, just call me."

Daniel then super sped out of the Fortress of Solitude and towards Smallville, where he decided that maybe he did need _some_ rest.

Smallville TLSOK: The Mechanical Flesh (Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down)

_(Beginning Music)_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me, Superman?_

**Daniel Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand._

**Renee Smith **

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

Kryptonite.

**Ben O' Connor**

_Yeahhhhhhhh!_

_If I go crazy will you still call me, Superman? _

**Warren Li**

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there to holding my hand_.

**Janine Li**

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite. _

**Joseph O' Connor**

_Whoa, whoa, oh…_

_(Ending Music)_

Li Residence – (06:45)

Daniel easily threw a bale by its strings using his superhuman strength and tossed it so that it landed near Warren, who was almost struggling to toss another bale onto the back of a rusty-orange Toyota Tundra pickup truck. Fortunately for Warren, Daniel went over to help and managed to effortlessly toss both the bale Warren was struggling with and the nearby bale into the back of the pickup truck.

"Thanks, son," Warren panted in exhaustion and began wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Guess that I'm not as young as I thought I was."

"Nonsense," Daniel stated, since he never liked Warren or Janine talking about how 'old' they were getting. "You're both still pretty young… from a certain point of view."

This made Warren chuckle dryly at Daniel's attempt to make him feel better about his age.

"Yeah, from a senior citizen's point of view," Warren remarked sarcastically and added seriously: "Your mother and I aren't getting any younger, son, which means that one day when we're both gone-"

"Don't say that!" Daniel exclaimed angrily to which Warren sighed. "That day won't come for another few decades, dad."

"But you never know," Warren told him with sadness in his voice. "So I want you to know that when the day of our deaths come, that you won't be stuck in your life and not move forwards because of our deaths in the future. Promise me you won't get stuck."

Daniel seemed uneasy talking about this subject, but judging by how seriously Warren was staring at him, Daniel sighed and simply nodded as a sign that he would not get 'stuck in life'.

"Good," Warren smiled and hugged Daniel. "Now c'mon, I think your mother has breakfast ready on the table."

Daniel nodded and gave Warren a reluctant smile, before heading back to the house again and into the kitchen where Janine was currently setting out the cutlery and breakfast.

"Hey, mom," Daniel greeted and hugged Janine rather fiercely, much to Janine's surprise at the sudden act of love.

"Is something wrong, Daniel?" Janine asked, expecting the reason for the sudden act of love to be something serious happening recently.

"No," Daniel smiled warmly. "Everything's perfect."

Daniel then sat down in his seat, before digging into his bacon and eggs as Janine glanced over at Warren, who gave her a look that Janine recognized and understood almost immediately which gave a few hints to what made Daniel suddenly hug Janine rather fiercely as if she would disappear if Daniel had let go.

"So, what do you have planned today?" Warren asked Daniel, who had a glass of orange juice in his right hand.

"I'm going to continue searching for Lorraine and Brainiac," Daniel answered as his grip on the glass of orange juice started to subconsciously tighten. "Although, I'm starting to think that Brainiac might have something to do with Lorraine's disappearance and if that's the case, I'm going to make Brainiac pay for what he's done to her."

The glass of orange juice suddenly shattered into a million pieces as Daniel accidently broke it with his superhuman strength, much to Daniel's own surprise as the tiny shards of glass dropped onto the floor.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized hastily and cleaned the tiny shards of glass on the floor within less than a few seconds, when Daniel's iPhone started ringing from inside his jacket pocket.

"Who'd be calling at this time in the morning?" Warren asked suspiciously, since it was very rare for anybody besides them to be awake during this time in the day.

"Don't worry, it's just Vale," Daniel reassured his dad and 'slide to answer'. "Hello?"

"_Daniel! Oh thank goodness. Senora Futuro isn't doing so well and she's requesting to see you, because she thinks she won't make it due to the injuries she gained two weeks ago at the amusement park," Vale explained hurriedly in a somewhat panicked tone of voice and added: "I'm already at the Metropolis General Hospital, so hopefully I'll be seeing you in a few minutes. Bye."_

Vale hung up, leaving Daniel looking momentarily confused and shocked at what had just happened before he snapped out of it and put his iPhone back into his jacket pocket again.

"Sorry, but apparently Senora Futuro isn't doing so well and wants me to go see her since she thinks that she won't make it," Daniel explained to his parents, who understood the seriousness of the situation and urged him to go see her immediately to which Daniel nodded, took a slice of toast and then super sped towards Metropolis General Hospital as Warren and Janine glanced at each other.

"When are we going to tell him, Warren?" Janine asked, before breaking down into sobs. "We can't keep it a secret for much longer."

"I know," Warren agreed with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So we can't and _won't_ keep it a secret, because we'll have to tell Daniel sooner or later about it…"

Metropolis General Hospital

Daniel arrived within a few minutes in the hallways of the Metropolis General Hospital, which was extremely busy as it seemed to always be with numerous doctors and nurses rushing urgently to their patients, but that wasn't the reason why Daniel was here for he was here only to see and talk to Senora Futuro for the last time before the elderly woman passed away.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Mrs Futuro's room is?" Daniel asked politely to a nurse nearby, who didn't appear to be busy at the moment.

"She's in Room 34E," the nurse replied, before the nurse's pager went off and started beeper, which made the nurse rush off to where she was need once she saw what the pager said.

Of course, Daniel had already rushed off to Room 34E once the nurse had told him the room in which Senora Futuro was now dying in because of him. It was almost always because of him.

_No! Ian made you promise never to blame yourself for anything wasn't my fault and Senora Futuro is not dying because of ME!_

Daniel shook his head, trying to shake these thoughts out of his mind as he saw the hospital room sign that read – 34E – and carefully opened the door to see Vale sitting to the Senora Futuro's right-hand side, while holding her unbelievably pale hand and staring at Senora Futuro with such sadness in his eyes at the fact that Senora Futuro was looking back at Vale with cold, lifeless eyes that seemed to also bore into Daniel's soul once he had looked at the sight in front of him.

"No," Daniel gasped softly and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears escaping his eyes. "No…"

"I'm sorry," Vale said with his voice trembling slightly, letting go of Senora Futuro's limp hand. "She died just a minute before you arrived."

This seemed to push Daniel over the edge as he punched a reasonably large hole straight through a nearby metal filing cabinet in his rage and grief, while his eyes turned blood-red for a couple of second before returning back to their usual colour.

"It wasn't your-" Vale was about to reassure him, but Daniel didn't listen as he seethed in rage at the fact that if he was only a little faster, he would have been able to be with Senora Futuro has she lived her final minute of life.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I _KNOW _THAT IT WASN'T AND YET-" Daniel yelled and choked as tears slid down his cheeks, while Vale looked at him with shared grief. "-no matter how many times I try to tell myself that wasn't my fault, I know that deep down it was my fault."

Daniel sat down onto one of the chairs just beside the door of the hospital room and ferociously wiped the tears from his eyes as they continued to slide down his cheeks.

"I'll give you some time alone," Vale murmured quietly as if he was somehow afraid of what Daniel would do if he did or said something wrong. "If you need me, I'll be in the waiting room."

Vale left the hospital room unnoticed by Daniel, who was taking deep breaths and rubbing his temples in order to calm himself down again. Daniel then slowly stood back up onto his feet again and started walking towards the recently-deceased Senora Futuro and cautiously leaned against the footboard of the hospital bed, while staring at Senora Futuro with an apologetic facial expression.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said softly. "I'm so sorry for bringing you into my world and getting you killed because of doing so. I'm sorry for not making it here to talk to you one last time before you died. I'm sorry, Senora Futuro. I'm so sorry."

Daniel bit his bottom lip as he felt tears threatening to fall down once again as he noticed that Senora Futuro's eyes were still wide open and felt the need to close them, so Daniel moved towards Senora Futuro's right-hand side and reached out with his right index and middle finger in order to close them, when Daniel suddenly gasped once he made contact with Senora Futuro's eyelids as he saw Senora Futuro's last gift/warning to Daniel about the future…

Lorraine's House – (07:25)

Lorraine stood there on the spot in her bedroom, as she gazed down at the sight of her recently-murdered father, who neck had been horribly twisted at a hundred-and-eighty degree angle, with emotionless bright green eyes while the blood of her father dripped down her fingertips.

"I hope that the punishment of 'deactivation' is enough for you to regret that you did not side with my master: Brainiac," Lorraine growled in a new, electronic-like voice that showed no remorse for what she had done.

However, deep within this monster's sub-conscious, Lorraine Evans was screaming for anybody to hear her and simultaneously crying at what _she _had done, yet nobody could hear the real Lorraine trying to escape the 'confines' of her body that was now controlled by Brainiac for the sole purpose of being Brainiac's servant for his plans of which not even this monster knew the exact details of since Brainiac never did like to fully discuss his plans with anybody.

"_Help me…" Lorraine whimpered, while the tears from her eyes turned into HUMAN blood that trickled down her cheeks as the monster controlling her body silenced her almost effortlessly._

The monster's mouth twitched ever so slightly, while Lorraine curled into a ball and sobbed within the cage that was her body as the monster frequently taunted Lorraine and insulted her about everything about her such as her appearance, personality, and how Lorraine was easily taken over.

"NO!" Lorraine shouted with such defiance and fierceness laced in her voice that her body actually managed to _physically _shout out, which made Lorraine realize that she had regained control over her body again, albeit she felt the control of her own body slipping away as Lorraine's irises were flickering from a vivid green to her natural colour of hazel.

This made Lorraine even more determined to regain control for at least long enough to shakily walk over to her bedside desk, where several sheets of unused line paper and a pen were located.

"_Yield, Lorraine! You cannot win against me!" the monster stated with rage as it slowly started to regain control of Lorraine's body. "Obey me, or suffer the wrath of Brainiac – our master!"_

Lorraine gulped in fear, knowing that if this monster contacted Brainiac via telepathy about her [temporary] regain of control, then she would be mentally and physically tortured by Brainiac, which would aid the monster and inevitably allow it to regain control of _her_ body.

"No," Lorraine panted defiantly with beads of sweat falling from her forehead in buckets. "I have no master – I have friends and family."

"_Your last remaining family was killed by your own hands, Lorraine, and your friends have all abandoned you. Even Daniel has abandoned you." _

At that moment, agonizing pain shot through Lorraine's entire body, causing her to shriek loudly and go down onto her knees, while writhing on the floor (although Lorraine was secretly happy that _she _was feeling something after not feeling anything whatsoever for a long time).

"You killed my father!" Lorraine argued furiously, struggling to get back up onto her feet again. "And Daniel hasn't abandoned me at all! Not yet…"

Lorraine shakily get back up onto her feet again by using the desk as aid and hastily grabbed the pen on it to begin writing for Lorraine knew that the control over her own body was quickly disappearing, as Lorraine noticed by how her usually neat handwriting was almost impossible to read.

_{I knew that Daniel was going to somehow save me, or rather I had **hoped **that he was going to save me, but that didn't mean that I was going to escape this ordeal with my life…}_

Metropolis General Hospital

Daniel exited Senora Futuro's hospital room with a troubled look on his face, as the staff flooded into the room to collect Senora Futuro's body and transport it to the morgue. However, this was not what troubled Daniel; it was what Senora Futuro had shown him in her final vision that deeply worried Daniel to the point where he didn't even notice Vale walking towards him with a metal cup of hot chocolate in each of his hands and a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hey," Vale said quietly and handed over the plastic cup of hot chocolate in his right hand over to Daniel, who gratefully accepted the warm and [usually] comforting beverage. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Daniel remarked bitterly with sarcasm laced in his voice. "Of course I'm okay with a woman who was nothing more than a stranger less than three weeks ago dying because of me."

"It's not your fa-" Vale was about to point out, but Daniel silenced him with a glare that rivalled even Erin's 'Medusa' glare.

"You DON'T need to tell me twice," Daniel threatened stately in a low growl, as his grip on his now empty metal cup tightened to the point where Daniel was starting to crumple it as if it was made out of paper instead.

Vale flinched subconsciously, before taking a sip out of his own cup of hot chocolate.

"Sorry," Daniel apologized quickly, noticing Vale's flinch and feeling somewhat guilty because of it. "It's just that… I _want_ to believe that it wasn't my fault and deep down I know it isn't, yet for some reason-"

"-you still blame yourself," Vale finished understandingly, giving Daniel a sympathetic look. "It's okay, Daniel. You don't need to apologize to me."

Daniel was about to argue back at Vale, until he saw the alarmingly menacing glare that Vale was giving him and decided to just nod instead to which Vale smiled warmly.

"C'mon, let's go to the Talon and get some _real _hot chocolate," Vale suggested to which Daniel whole-heartedly agreed, since the hospital's hot chocolate was absolutely dreadful and would have made Daniel want to puke if he were human.

"Okay," Daniel grinned, but then added: "But first I have to go see Jor-El at the Fortress to tell him about some 'stuff' associated with you-know-who."

"Voldemort? Didn't know you knew the guy," Vale joked, although Daniel knew that Vale knew that he was actually talking about Brainiac. "Okay, see you at the Talon."

Vale walked off and waved goodbye at Daniel, who waved back and discreetly poured the remaining hot chocolate onto a nearby plant when nobody was looking, before rushing out of the hospital until he was outside again and hurriedly super sped towards the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic with sheer determination written all over his face in response to what Daniel had just recently seen in Senora Futuro's final vision.

_{What Daniel saw was one of the main factors that changed him forever. From that day onwards, Daniel was different for he now knew the true value of loyalty and friendship, as well as how easily it could be faked…}_

Li Residence – (08:37)

Warren adjusted his rectangular, thick black-rimmed glasses as he read this week's issue of 'Smallville Weekly" and drinking a cup of black coffee, when Warren heard someone knocking on the front door and decided to get up from the couch, since Janine had just gone out to do some grocery shopping.

_(Warren): Who on earth could that be?_

Unfortunately, once Warren opened the front door it was revealed to be none other than Joseph standing there with his trademark smile, although Warren noticed that instead of the smile being charming and full of deceit; it was instead full of sincerity and slight guilt. Another thing that was different with the now back-to-normal Joseph O'Connor was that his head was completely bald like Ben's, which somehow gave Warren the impression that Joseph was… starting over.

"Good morning, Warren," Joseph greeted with genuine cheerfulness in his voice and shook hands with Warren. "How are Janine and Daniel doing on th-?"

Joseph was unable to finish that question when Warren sent Joseph down onto the floor with a surprisingly powerful right hook to the jaw, much to Joseph's shock as he rubbed his jaw and winced from the radiating pain he felt from it.

"Get the hell out of my home, O'Connor!" Warren shouted furiously at his former best friend.

"Now, Warren. I can explain why I'm he-" Joseph was about to explain, but was grabbed by the collar of his expensive coat and thrown over the couch and onto the coffee table, which broke as soon as Joseph painfully made impact with it.

"I don't give a damn why you're here!" Warren growled and added threateningly: "Just get out of my home, Joseph!"

Joseph groaned as he shakily got back up onto his feet again and put his hands up as a sign of peace towards Warren, as he cautiously walked up to him.

"Warren," Joseph began in a very delicate tone of voice and winced when he inhaled a bit too deeply. "I'm not here to cause any conflict with you or your family, so please hear what I have to say for a moment."

Warren glared menacingly at Joseph with both of his hands clenched tightly into fists. However, what Joseph had said made Warren start to mentally debate whether or not if he should indeed listen to Joseph or not, despite everything that his former best friend had tried to do and done to not only Daniel, but also those that Daniel cared about such as Lorraine, who Joseph had held at gunpoint at the Spring Formal in order to gain information on two of the crystals of power. After a while of internal conflict on whether or not he should listen to Joseph, Warren's unclenched his fists and exhaled the breath he was holding.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself," Warren told Joseph with an _almost _unbelievable amount of coldness in his voice. "Then you have to get out of my home, or I'm calling the cops so that can get you out of here themselves."

Joseph gulped nervously, something that Warren knew that Joseph rarely did back in their youth, since Joseph _always _kept a neutral facial expression in any situation.

"I know about your son, Warren," Joseph stated calmly, which made Warren pale considerably. "I know that your son is destined for great things."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Joseph," Warren lied, glaring at Joseph with unwavering loathing, although internally Warren was starting to worry.

"Warren; I know that you are trying to protect your son's identity as Earth's future savior," Joseph said in a cautious tone of voice, fearing that one wrong move on his part would make Warren call the police. "But now I know the truth; I know that your son is the one, who is destined to be the beacon of light and hope for this planet. Your son's biological uncle, Jor-El, has told-no… _shown _me the error of my dark ways and has made me realize that I am nothing more than one piece of the grand design."

The sincerity and regret that was extremely evident in Joseph's voice made Warren stare at the man who was once his best friend and begin to see the man behind the long, expensive black coats and private jets; to the young twelve-year-old boy, whom Warren had first met over thirty-five years ago at Smallville Elementary School. The same twelve-year-old boy, who had defended that Warren's family profession of being farmers and shared his remaining sandwich, even though Joseph used to come from a very poor family that could barely support itself financially.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Warren asked, no longer glaring at Joseph with as much hatred as before.

"No," Joseph replied, shaking his head. "I also wanted to talk to you about helping your son on his path to becoming the hero that the world so desperately needs, but only if you allow me to."

At this, Warren looked warily at Joseph, as one half of his mind argued that the man before him was his best friend, while the other half of his mind counter-argued that it was most likely a set-up for Joseph to exploit Daniel's secrets and to use them for his own personal uses.

"Please, Farmboy," Joseph pleaded quietly, using the Warren's high school nickname, which made Warren give one hard look at him.

"All right," Warren agreed in a somewhat cold tone of voice, before threatening Joseph: "But if you do anything to harm my family or friends; I'll make sure that you'll regret this."

Joseph nodded seriously and extended himself to full height, something that Warren knew Joseph only did when he was keeping a serious promise and hadn't seen for many years.

"I won't let you down… Warren," Joseph stated with determination, staring directly into Warren's eyes. "Too much is at stake if I do."

"What do you mean that 'too much is at stake'?" Warren questioned, as he felt the fear increase inside of him.

"I will explain everything I know of the situation once Janine returns. She must know about this as well," Joseph explained gravely, which only made Warren dread what Joseph was going to say to them soon.

The Talon – (09:25)

Daniel entered the Talon in a rather hurried manner and noticed how crowded the Talon was, although since it was almost Christmas it didn't surprise Daniel that the Talon was busier than usual.

"Hey, Daniel! I'm over here," Vale called out, standing up from his seat and waved above his head towards Daniel.

"Sorry, I'm late," Daniel apologized and sat himself down opposite Vale, who did the same.

"It's fine," Vale assured Daniel, before asking out of curiosity: "What took you so long anyway?"

"Jor-El was practically nagging me to increase my number of training hours, in order to prepare for Brainiac," Daniel explained, thanking the rather attractive blonde waitress with bright green eyes, who had just given them each a cup of _proper _hot chocolate.

"Why do you _always _follow what Jor-El tells you to do?" Vale asked, sipping his hot chocolate. "You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"But I'm not old enough to make the _wisest _decisions," Daniel argued, savouring the taste of the delicious hot chocolate. "I'm only sixteen-years-old."

"You're a sixteen-year-old kid with a destiny much greater than anybody on this planet," Vale reminded seriously. "I'm just saying that maybe you should make some of your own decisions now and then."

"Maybe when I'm a lot wiser and experienced in this sort of thing," Daniel snorted. "Since all the 'wise' decisions that I've made so far have gotten people like Briana killed."

"Nonetheless, one day you're going to be alone in your decision-making," Vale pointed out, as he finished his cup of hot chocolate.

"And that day will one of the days of my life that I'll dread," Daniel sighed, before getting up from his chair and disposing his now empty cup of chocolate into a nearby trash can. "Speaking of Jor-El; would you like to meet personally meet him?"

This caused Vale to become momentarily shocked at why Daniel picked now to ask Vale to visit the Fortress of Solitude for the first time.

"Uh sure," Vale stated simply. "But why ask me now?"

"Don't know," Daniel admitted, shrugging his shoulders and then smiled. "Maybe it's so that you can negotiate with Jor-El about my number of 'training hours'."

Vale chuckled and then got up from his seat, but not before leaving the appropriate amount of money on the table.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Daniel said, motioning his head towards the Talon's exit, as the blonde waitress who had given them their hot chocolate walked towards them.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys had seen Renee lately?" the waitress asked in a husky voice. "She hasn't set foot in the Talon for at least two weeks."

Daniel glanced over at Vale, who's right eye twitched ever-so-slightly, before Vale answered the waitress.

"No, I haven't seen my _girlfriend _lately," Vale answered in what seemed to be a very controlled tone of voice. "Are you part of the Smallville High Cheerleading Squad?"

"No… I'm not," the waitress glared suspiciously with her hands on her hips. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Vale stated innocently, as Daniel felt as if the atmosphere of the Talon was starting to get tenser by the minute. "It's just that you look like you're around the age of most of Renee's squad. Plus, you seem to have a cheerleader's figure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the waitress growled dangerously, staring up at Vale's face, since the waitress was only 5'6" and Vale was 6'1".

"Maybe we should go now, Vale," Daniel remarked, interrupting their staring competition, and tugged on Vale's right arm.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Vale hissed coldly at the waitress. "Let's go."

Daniel sighed in relief and nodded and exited the Talon in front of Vale, who managed to spank the waitress' butt, much to the waitress' outrage as Vale left the Talon with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"That bastard!" the waitress cursed, as soon as the Talon itself was devoid of customers, before letting out an extremely high-pitched scream that managed to shatter almost everything within the Talon including plates and anything made out of glass.

Li Residence – (10:38)

"And that is why I must help your son," Joseph finished explaining to both Warren and Janine - the latter of which returned home just less than fifteen minutes ago. "Dux-El may be powerful and growing more powerful each and every day, but the threats he will face will challenge him beyond his limits. _This_ is why I was told by Jor-El that I must help him."

Warren and Janine glanced at each other for a brief moment, since they were still debating on whether or not they should let Joseph help Daniel, even though Joseph used to/might still be their enemy.

"So, you're saying that Brainiac plans on somehow entering the Fortress of Solitude to release someone, or _something _from the Phantom Zone?" Janine repeated to which Joseph nodded solemnly. "Who, or rather _what_,does Brainiac plan on releasing?"

"I'm not sure," Joseph admitted with a frown on his face that showed his true age. "But Jor-El has theorized that Brainiac plans on releasing General Zod – the Kryptonian general, whom was partly responsible for your son's creation."

At this, Warren growled at the mention of General Zod, whom Daniel had mentioned as a "ruthless, manipulative and destructive" individual, who was basically responsible for Krypton's destruction and the deaths of billions of mostly innocent lives.

"But this is merely a speculation to who, or what Brainiac will try to release from the Phantom Zone," Joseph reminded them. "I'm afraid to say that even someone as wise as Jor-El is in the dark about what Brainiac is exactly planning."

"Besides the fact that you're now A.I. Jor-El's vessel, what else could you offer to help Daniel?" Warren questioned, carefully surveying Joseph's facial expression and mannerisms for any signs of deception.

"I can cover up any 'messes' made by either Daniel, or his opponents," Joseph replied and continued: "Furthermore, Daniel will be able to have access to my vast resources and facilities located all over the entire world, if the occasion requires him to do so."

Warren nodded, clearly in deep thought, as Joseph repeatedly checked his platinum wristwatch.

"Thank you, O'Connor," Warren said after taking some time to think about the pros and cons of Joseph helping out Daniel. "But I believe it's now time for you to get out of my house."

Both Warren and Janine assumed that Joseph would object and try to stay for longer, but instead Joseph acknowledge the fact that they wanted him to get out of their house and did so without a single word, which shocked the both of them.

"I know that Joseph seems different, but can we actually trust him?" Janine asked Warren, although Warren wasn't too sure about it himself.

"Honestly, I don't know," Warren said truthfully, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

_{Of course, what happened in the following months changed people for better… and for worse.}_

Fortress of Solitude 

Vale super sped into the Fortress of Solitude, only to see that Daniel was nowhere in sight, which greatly confused Vale since Daniel was just in front of him a few milliseconds or so ago.

"Daniel!" Vale called out, while simultaneously looking around him to no avail. "Where are you!?"

Suddenly, a beam of light shot down towards Vale and lifted him a few inches from the icy ground, much to Vale's shock as he smashed his fists against the containment beam/field that trapped him, only to have them forcibly strapped behind his back by an invisible force.

"Having a little trouble there?" Daniel taunted from behind Vale.

"Daniel! What's going on here!?" Vale demanded angrily, as his body was turned around to face Daniel. "Get me out of here! NOW!"

"No," Daniel said bluntly with hatred laced in his voice. "Not after everything that you've done… Brainiac!"

At this, Daniel noticed that 'Vale' had momentarily smirked for about one-tenth a second, before feigning a panicked facial expression.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Brainiac!" Vale contradicted, trying to get free of the containment beam/field. "Let me go!"

"NO!" Daniel shouted, his voice echoing through the Fortress of Solitude and his eyes momentarily flashing blood red. "YOU'VE FOOLED EVERYBODY FOR LONG ENOUGH! Do it, Jor-El!"

At that moment, the features of 'Vale Anilie' started to change rapidly as A.I. Jor-El used the containment beam/field that 'Vale' was currently trapped in to forcibly return to his true form of a 5'11" dark green humanoid android with black outlined facial features and three rather noticeable white circles on his forehead. Once the forced transformation was complete, Brainiac grinned evilly at Daniel and started chuckling darkly.

"So, it took you this long to figure out my true identity," Brainiac mocked in his somewhat robotic voice. "What gave me away?"

"Senora Futuro's last vision," Daniel smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "She showed me the truth..."

_~Flashback~_

_Daniel bit his bottom lip as he felt tears threatening to fall down once again as he noticed that Senora Futuro's eyes were still wide open and felt the need to close them, so Daniel moved towards Senora Futuro's right-hand side and reached out with his right index and middle finger in order to close them, when Daniel suddenly gasped once he made contact with Senora Futuro's eyelids as he saw Senora Futuro's last gift/warning to Daniel about the future…_

… _And it was hell. _

_The entire world seemed to be on an inferno, as the screams of billions of people echoed in Daniel's extremely sensitive ears, while massive fireballs shot down to the ground and managed to occasionally kill people. However, the fireballs did not come from the something, but rather SOMEONE as Daniel was horror-struck to see what seemed to be Vale throwing the fireballs themselves directly at the people from above and was livid whenever he missed someone._

"_Stop, Vale!" Daniel yelled, although it seemed as if 'Vale' could not hear him, as 'Vale' morphed into Brainiac._

"_What sort of hero are you if you did not manage to even see through my disguise, let alone stop me from killing everyone you hold dear to you?" Brainiac mocked cruelly, before he zoomed towards Daniel at an incredibly speed._

"_Goodbye, Lost Son," Brainiac said and swung a punch at Daniel, who couldn't react in time to dodge/counter it and instead closed his eyes to wait for the pain, only to find himself in once again in Senora Futuro's hospital room as sweat poured down Daniel's forehead. _

"_No…"_

"Plus, once I saw the vision and rearranged the letters of your alias 'Vale Anilie', I realized that it was an anagram of 'Evil Alien'," Daniel added. "The reason why I went to the Fortress before going to the Talon was to prepare _this _for you. Now…"

Daniel took a few steps closer to Brainiac, who just kept on chuckling darkly.

"Where. Is. Lorraine?" Daniel questioned in a low voice.

"Why, Lorraine's right behind you, Daniel?" Brainiac stated with a victorious and arrogant grin on his face, which Daniel didn't like at all, as he turned around and was sent flying into one of the Fortress' crystal walls by none other than 'Lorraine' herself.

"Urgh," Daniel groaned, shakily standing back up onto his feet again. "Jor-El!"

"Your precious artificial uncle will not be able to hear you, Dux-El," 'Lorraine' told Daniel coolly. "No-one will."

"Lorraine! You don't want to do this!" Daniel shouted, while cautiously walking closer to her. "It's Brainiac that's making you do this. Fight it!"

"Why would I want to fight it?" 'Lorraine' asked, her voice noticeably sounding less human and more robotic like Brainiac's. "Before I was insignificant and weak, but now… Now, I am part of something that is even greater than you are and ever will be."

"No, Lorraine. _Now_, you're a slave to Brainiac!" Daniel argued, before continuing in a softer tone of voice: "But I know that my best friend is still in there somewhere. Please, Lorraine."

At this, Lorraine's facial expressions seemed to momentarily soften slightly.

"You're right, Daniel. Lorraine is somewhere," 'Lorraine' said and then added: "In the grave beside her mother's."

'Lorraine' super sped towards Daniel and stopped right in front of him, before pulling out a green kryptonite dagger from her jacket, which caused Daniel to start wincing in agonizing pain as the green kryptonite radiation shined on his newly-blistering face, and pinned Daniel against the crystal wall by stabbing the dagger through his left upper forearm so quickly that Daniel didn't have time to even move.

"Arrgggghhh!" Daniel screamed, the pain being too unbearable as crimson-coloured blood trickled down the hilt of the dagger. "Stop this, Lorraine!"

Lorraine's crouched down in front of Daniel with her bright green eyes gazing into Daniel's pain-filled chocolate brown eyes and said bluntly:

"No."

Lorraine then stood up straight again and with a wave of her hand, Lorraine managed to set Brainiac free from the containment beam/field, as Daniel could do nothing but observe what was happening in front of him.

"You can't release him, Lorraine!" Daniel yelled warningly. "You can't release General Zod from the Phantom Zone! Millions of people would die and be enslaved if you do!"

"Why on this miserable, imperfect planet would we release that insolent Kryptonian general?" Brainiac asked in mock confusion, as Lorraine took out a black crystal from the Fortress' console, which opened a black circular portal at the other end of the Fortress to Daniel's left. "No, I plan on releasing something _much _worse. Something that even the ancient Mayan civilization predicted would arrive…"

Daniel could only watch in horror, as he saw a nine-foot-tall, dark grey 'humanoid' monster with almost all of its body covered in multiple bone protrusions and most noticeably blood red eyes that were completely devoid of any emotion, except for perpetual and animalistic rage, who growled ferociously at Daniel once it had made eye contact with him.

"Say hello to Doomsday, Dux-El," Brainiac smiled in a highly sinister manner.

_{My name is Lorraine Michelle Evans and I was born on February 24th 1997... and I died on December 21st 2012 – Doomsday.}_

**A/N: I have decided that 'Smallville TLSOK Season 3: Sacrifice" will have an episode released every two weeks starting from an undecided release date for the first episode 'Allies' (3x01). Also, there will be three new characters (re)introduced in season three: Green Arrow 1.5 and my version of Power Girl, who will come from Earth 2.2 and will NOT be related to Daniel/Dux-El whatsoever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the season finale and stay tuned for season three!**


End file.
